Ai no Manga
by Nichire
Summary: LOVE at first sight. HATE at second glance. AU: Having her dream job was the first step in Serena's having the perfect life. But a certain blue-eyed, black-haired BAKA for a boss made her reconsider. She HATES him, but how does he truly feel about her?
1. Prologue

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.  She's so talented!  Anyway, are you a fan of love/hate stories?  I am.  I love conflict between two potential couples.  It makes life interesting, so that's what I did with this story.  Welcome to Ai no Manga!  I hope you'll enjoy it.  Please R/R.  It's always appreciated. Have fun reading!

**Ai no Manga**

_(Comic Book Love)_

By: Nichire

PROLOGUE

      "Attention passengers:  Flight Number 1290 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding seats 16-A to 34-C.  Flight Number 1290 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding seats 16-A to 34-C."

      Twenty-year old Serena Carroll picked up her backpack and smiled at her friend.  "Well, this is it.  Take care of yourself Diana."  She hugged her friend and surrogate sister.

      "I will.  Oh Rena," she sobbed, "take care of yourself.  Don't talk to strangers, mind your manners, and call me as SOON as you get there."

      "Yes, mom!" Serena laughed and took a final look at a misty-eyed Diana.  "Don't cry Dee. I'll back before you know it.  Eighteen months is no time.  Besides, you're gonna have to be the one to pick me up at the airport when I get back.  Just make sure that you and everyone else don't tell my folks anything back home.  I want to be the one to report."

      "Don't worry--my lips are sealed.  I'll come up with something when your mom calls.  And she'll be calling soon.  I can FEEL it," she laughed. 

       The motherly twenty-three year old brunette always seemed to know when her 'little sister's' mom would be calling.  And when calls were missed at Serena's apartment, Sera Carroll would call Diana's apartment in search of her daughter.  She expected to receive a phone call either later today or tomorrow, at the latest. 

       "You better go before you miss your flight and I make a complete fool of myself."  She sniffed and gave her friend a last hug.  "I'll miss you.  Make sure you call often with all the details."

      "I will.  I promise."

      "Final call for Flight Number 1290 to Tokyo, Japan."

      "Bye Diana, give everyone a hug for me!  Tell them I'm sorry they couldn't get away from work to see me off.  And tell the twins to take good care of my apartment!  I call ya'll later!"  Serena shouted from the gate.  She turned and walked the long hallway to the plane.  Another life was about to take flight...


	2. LA Dreams

All standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, but Naoko Takeuchi does.  Have you met her?  No?  Too bad.  Ok, so we're on to the story.  So sit back and relax, it's going to be a wild ride.

CHAPTER ONE

_L.A. Dreams_

      The reason it was 'another life' was because just six months ago, Serena moved from a small town in Louisiana to a large city in California.  Los Angeles, California.  It was quite a big jump for such a shy, young and inexperienced girl.  Her family and friends barely believed she would do this, but not once had she regretted her decision or asked for help in her time of being away.  She loved her new life.

      After living at home for nineteen and a half years, Serena was basically miserable.  She graduated high school with honors and received a scholarship to a prominent college nearby.  Everyone knew that her major would be something related to art.  Serena's passion was art.  Painting to be more specific.  Her other loves were computers and cartoons, mainly Japanese anime.  Her Talented Art instructor knew she would make an 'impact' in the art world, and encouraged her in the fine arts field.  Serena was grateful to her teacher, but being constantly critiqued by a pushy teacher since the fifth grade can do things to a person's mental health.

      She turned down the scholarship.

      Serena didn't really want to spend another four years struggling through school.  Although she never had struggled with schoolwork, it was the principle of being in school and living up to the expectations of others that she didn't want to face.  She was seventeen!  She'd have plenty of time to figure out what she wanted to do...right?

      After graduation, she spent the summer doing what any normal teenager did...she ate, slept, and had fun.  But as the sayings go:  "Time flies when you're having fun," and "All good things come to an end."  

      Boy, did they ever. 

      Serena's dad essentially told her to go to school.

      _"You need further education!"_

      Turning down that scholarship had certainly strengthened that father/daughter relationship, hadn't it?  Oh well.  It's a good thing she received that flyer from the technical college down the street.  Seeing that they offered desktop publishing made her think they taught something akin to graphic arts, so she enrolled.  That was her first mistake.

      Serena did eventually take the desktop publishing course.  What she didn't know was that it was part of a secretarial course!  "Stupid brochures.  They never give you enough information," she remembered mumbling one day during her English class.  But her talents were not forgotten.  Her artistic skill still blossomed, even though she rarely had the opportunity to use them.  As some of her talents were displayed in her schoolwork, it was quickly found out that she was THE Serena Carroll--the artist who turned down the $35,000 fine arts scholarship.  Her story had been published in the local newspaper much to her displeasure.  She was asked to bring photos of her work, and when she did, some fellow classmates commissioned her to paint portraits for them.  

      'At least I'm making some kind of money,' she thought. 

       She also finally thought about her future in the long run.  The thought of being a secretary literally turned her stomach.  What was she going to do?  Hopefully, something she could tolerate would turn up. 

      Time came and went, and so had two birthdays.  Serena had once again graduated with honors, but just because she could type didn't mean that she could be a good secretary.  She had horrible phone etiquette...well, at least when it came to potential customers.  She considered herself book-smart, not skilled-smart, and to make things worse, she was considered shy.

      Poor Serena.  In reality, she was NOT shy.  In fact, she could be very outspoken.  But she conveyed other people's thoughts slowly, and usually didn't have an answer for them until it was too late; or she kept her opinions to herself, knowing that her words would only cause the person pain.

      Well after another year had passed, Serena, now twenty years old, still had no job.  Most positions had not lived up to her expectations, and those that did show signs of hiring her had changed their minds.  She had been offered a position at the technical college, but one of the male teachers kept making passes at her.  He'd be too close, whispering things that her innocent ears shouldn't have heard.  That job was definitely out.  Her parents, Sonny and Sera Carroll, found out about the job the school had offered, then that she had turned it down, and so they were once again disappointed.  She never told them, or anyone, _why_ she had to refuse. 

       So there she was: twenty, no money, living at home with her parents, people looking down on her...

      Life sucks!

      And what does one do when one's life sucks?  One engrosses oneself in what one loves.  In Serena's case: painting, computers, and anime!  

      She didn't have enough money for canvases, so she painted on the doors and walls of her room.  Soon, murals were everywhere.  Scenes of a balcony complete with views of windswept beaches and waves crashing covered the four walls.  It was so calming and serene, and also realistic.  Her room soon became her sanctuary.  While taking a break from such works of art, she would hang out with her friends--who all had jobs--or she'd work in a graphics program or surf the internet trying to keep up with email.  She even looked for a job once in a while.

      While she was surfing, as was her daily routine, she came upon a website for a company called Digital Anime.  The company worked with original artists in Japan and helped make it possible for their series and/or manga, a Japanese comic book, to be seen in English-speaking areas.  This company was offering a position for a Graphic Arts Intern.  She clicked on the link to find out more.  She couldn't believe the requirements.

The applicant must have an artistic background, knowledge of computers, and a love of Japanese animation.  No experience necessary.

      'How perfect is THAT?!'

      She read on...

For more information contact:

Jillian McKinley at (310) 397-5874, email jmckinley@digitalanime.net or write to:

Digital Anime

Atten: J. McKinley

23322 Sienna Avenue, Suite 520

Los Angeles, CA 90066

      "Los Angeles, California," she read, 'LOS ANGELES?!  Why did it have to be so far from here?  Well at least it something to think about.  It is my _dream_ job.  I'll contact Ms. McKinley anyway; that way I'll have all the facts.'

      The next day, she contacted Ms. McKinley and found out a few weeks later that the employee-to-be would be assisting with the actual manga.  He or she would take the translated script and arrange it on the strip.  But more was involved, should the conversation of a character be too lengthy for the area, the employee would have to compensate.  More would be described to her should she be hired.  It all sounded easy enough.  She was sure she could handle that, though she KNEW that more would be involved.  Then Ms. McKinley told her one more important fact...There would be a $5000 sign-in bonus.  

      Ten minutes later, Serena sent in her resume and samples of her artwork.

      Two weeks hadn't gone by before she received a phone call from Ms. McKinley's secretary, Ms. Linda Li, saying that she was chosen to be the new intern.  

      To say Serena was surprised would be an understatement.

      She was moving to California!!

      She was moving to California?!!??

      'OH. MY. GOD.  How am I gonna tell everyone?  What if the parental unit object?!,' her thoughts raged.

      _*Calm down Rena, your thoughts are running around like a bunny rabbit, and don't worry about that.  You have a job and you're old enough to make this decision.  It's your life.  Live it!* _

      'That's right.  I have a job, I got it all by myself, my living arrangements are being taken care of by the company, I've got $5000 in my pocket, and...and...How am I gonna tell everyone?!'

********

      "Mom, Daddy," she said softly, "I need to talk to you..."  

      She took the remote from her dad and turned off the TV and sat down across from her parents--but at a safe distance.

      "What's going on?" her dad asked.  He was a nervous father, and when Serena came to 'talk' to both of them, he felt he had a need to worry.

      "It's nothing you two need to worry so much about.  It's just that I've been here a year, with no job and everyday being subtly reminded of that fact.  I realize that I've been disappointing you both with the way that I've been handling things, and you two have both talked to me about how I need to take care of myself, become more responsible.  I want to thank you both for giving me that time off though, and not pushing me TOO hard.  It was a much-needed vacation, no matter what you think.  But I finally realized that it was time for it to end, and so I took matters into hands...again."

      "What does that mean?" her mother asked.

      Serena stayed silent for a minute to collect her thoughts.  'So far, so good' she told herself.

      "That means that...I got myself a job."

      Her parents at first didn't do anything but look at her and blink; then they both broke out in smiles.

      "That's great Serena!" her mom enthused, "Where are you working?  What'll you be doing?  Is it here in town or nearer to the city?  When do you start?"

      "How much are you getting paid?"

      "Sonny!" her mom scolded.

      Serena was pounded with questions before she took another breath.  She looked at them both and silently prayed.

      "I'm getting to all of that, hold on."  She once again tried to figure out how to tell them.  "Well, I'm the new Graphics Intern at a company called 'Digital Anime.'  I'll be working with artists to help format an English version of Japanese comic books.  I start in two months."

      "Why two months?"

      'Here it comes,' she thought.  "Um...they're allowing me time to get my affairs together...," she paused again and looked down, "and I guess...time to pack..."

      "Pack?  What do you mean 'pack'?"

      "The job isn't in Louisiana," she firmly stated, "I'm moving to Los Angeles."  She threw a wide-eyed look at her parents, who were looking at each other.  "Now before you two say anything," she rushed, "let me tell you that this is a Fortune 500 company, highly known, and they rarely offer opportunities like this.  I've checked them out--they really take care of their employees.  They've given me a $5000 sign-in bonus; someone has gotten me an apartment.  I was told it was in the nicer district of the city, which is unbelievable, but like I said, they take care of their employees.  I'll be able to afford the rent and other necessities by what I make, and will probably get a raise, depending on my performance there."

      She stopped and looked at her parents again.  They were slowly processing everything she just said.

      "They've made arrangements for me to send all my belongings, and as soon as I step off the plane, someone will take me straight to the apartment and then to the company.  After that, I'm on my own."

      Her parents blinked.  She certainly thought she had everything figured out.

      "And you're supposed to leave in two months?"

      "Yep," she was glad they were taking this well.

      "How did you ever find this job?"

      "Um, I was on the Internet and I kinda stumbled on it.  I always click 'jobs', and so when I saw the requirements for that position, I asked the graphic art department manager about it.

      "What were the requirements?"

      She straightened her posture and cleared her throat, "'The applicant must have an artistic background, a knowledge of computers, and a love of Japanese animation'...oh, and no experience necessary."

      "That's Serena alright," her mom whispered.

      "Well, are you sure that this is what you want to do?" her dad asked.

      "I wish it were closer to home, but this is my dream job--literally.  So however I feel about it, I'm going.  You know, most people go away at college at 18."

      "But you aren't most people, Serena," her mom pointed out.  "You're--"

      "I know," she interrupted, not really wanting to hear about her faults when she had such good news.  "That's why I'm forcing myself to do this."

      "Well, if this is the decision you've made, then I guess you're moving to California," her dad told her.

      "That's it?!" she asked, looking at them incredulously.  That had been too easy.

      "What do you mean if 'that's it'?" her dad countered.

      "Well...uh...what about 'were gonna have to talk about this Serena'?"

      "I've already told you before that you're already old enough to make your own decisions, didn't I?  I mean you've obviously made this big decision and acted on it without us.  What are we supposed to do about it?"

      "Umm...nothing.  Wow.  That was easy.  So...that's it?"

      "Yeah," her mom mumbled, frowning.  "That's it."

********

      So after telling everyone, two farewell parties, a final close friend and family dinner, and some major shopping and packing, Serena was on her way to the plane to California.  

      "I can't believe you're going away," her best friend Molly said though sniffs.  She tried to wipe her tears before they fell.  "Email me or call me often, and I want your number too.  Take pictures of all the movie stars and send me copies..." she trailed off.

      "I'm gonna miss ya Molly.  Keep me up to date with everything here."

      "You know I will."

      They looked at each other in silence.  "On second thought, send me the original photos and you keep the copies," Molly said, trying to ease the tension.

      Both girls laughed, hugged, and cried.  Goodbyes are always hard; especially for two who have not ever separated since birth.  They have been through everything together.

      "Last call for Flight Number 1628 to Los Angeles."

      "I gotta go. Bye everyone," she gave everyone, who included her parents, older brother Sam, Molly, and Molly's mom Cynthia--who was like a second mother--one final hug.  "I'll call as soon as I get there.  Bye!  Love you all!"

      She was so scared.  She was terrified!  She never went anywhere by herself, and flying solo across the country on an airplane didn't help her nerves.  It was going to be a _long_ flight.


	3. The Move

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, but I wouldn't mind if I did.

CHAPTER TWO

The Move 

            She didn't calm much as she walked out of the airplane and into the Los Angeles airport terminal.  

            'Man, that was a long flight!'

            She had been instructed to meet someone at the gate.  That 'someone' would be holding a sign bearing her name.  Once she met up with that person, she'd be taken to her new home and then to the company to get acquainted with her new situation.  So she looked around and saw no one there yet.

********

            Unknown to her, another pair of eyes watched her.  A young man in his early to mid-twenties took in her every move.  Due to a delay, he had been waiting for the call for his flight all day.  He was returning home after a 3-day business trip.  As he finally heard the announcement of his plane arrival, he glanced up and saw _HER_.

            "Koishii..." he murmured.  There in front of him was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.  Her long, silky blonde ponytail flowed down her back and swished at her movements; she had flawless and smooth alabaster skin; her full, lush pink blush lips looked soft and inviting, and were upturned in a slight smile as she took in her surroundings; and her lovely eyes, surrounded with the longest eyelashes, held such sweet innocence, yet she almost looked afraid...She stopped and set her bag down and stood by waiting.  Then she turned, looked at him, blinked and smiled.  The young man's breath caught at her beauty, and he blushed with embarrassment for being caught staring.

********

            Serena could feel someone looking at her.  Thinking it was her designated driver, she turned and looked directly into the eyes of one of the most beautiful men on the face of the earth.  Not every man could be called 'beautiful', but that description fit him so well.  He looked so exotic.  He was very tall, around 6ft; had oval eyes, almost as if he were oriental, they were of the deepest midnight blue.  'A romance novel would say they were the color of the sea after a storm,' she thought.  He had tanned skin; black, shiny hair in a clean and modern haircut; and a flawless taste in clothes.  She blinked and then smiled at him, and he blushed.  

            'Blushed?!  As if he were embarrassed.  Why would he be embarrassed?  And how can I see someone with so deep a tan blush?  What nationality is he anyway?  He looks so exotic.'

  The young man had composed himself through her silent questionings and smiled the most dashing smile.

            'Wow,' thought Serena, 'he's got that James Bond charm down perfectly.  He's even got dimples.'

*********

            "Sir?  SIR!" the attendant yelled.

            Realizing someone was speaking to him, the young man snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the uniformed lady facing him.

            "Your ticket please."

            The man handed her the ticket, annoyed that he had been broken from his reverie, and glanced over to where the beautiful girl who preoccupied his thoughts stood.  Or once stood.  Seeing that she was no longer there, he did a full 360 scanning the crowd for her.

            'Where'd she go?!!' his mind asked frantically.  But there was no way he could find her.  He didn't have time to talk to her anyway--he had a plane to catch.  And even if he did have time, he couldn't and really shouldn't.  'Yes,' he thought, 'it would be very bad if I had approached her.'

            "Sugoi," he shook his head as he walked to the plane.  As soon as he got himself situated, he laid his seat back and tried to catch up on whatever sleep he missed during his business expos.  But as soon as his eyes closed, all he saw was the mystery girl's smiling face gazing up into his own.  For fifteen minutes he sat there living in his own imaginings, but he realized that soon, that illusion of her would disappear as quickly as the reality of her did and suddenly he had an idea.

            Quickly reaching into his carry-on, he pulled out a sketchpad and some charcoal, and he immortalized the image that completely captured his mind earlier that day.

********

            Meanwhile, Serena finally found her chauffeur, a tall, brown eyed, auburn haired, twenty-three year old outgoing woman named Alison, or Ali .  She was the 'gopher' of _Digital Anime.  Originally, she wanted to be a writer, but the copywriter intern position had been filled a few months prior.  The manager of the writers said that the 'gopher' position was opening up, so if she wouldn't mind taking on those duties, she could also be trained as a writer--same as the intern.  It seemed too good an opportunity to pass up, and both sides would be happy._

            Ali seemed a nice person.  She chatted with Serena about Los Angeles life, the company, the friends she'd make.  Conversation easily continued until Alison pulled into "The Crystal Fountaine."  

            'The Crystal Fountaine?  Sounds like something from the movies,' she thought.

            "Here's where you'll be staying.  It's nice isn't it?  You're on the 12th floor, in apartment Number 17."  Ali reached into her pocket, "This is your key.  I'll help you with your bags," she said as she hoisted one the heavy bags out of the trunk.  "When are your boxes arriving?"

            "Oh, I sent most of it 3 weeks ago.  It should be here."

            "Great!  If you need any help unpacking, just give me a call.  It's not a job requirement, but I like to help my friends," she smiled.

            "Thanks."  They walked to the elevators and pushed the button to the 12th floor.  They carried the bags and chatted until the doors opened to reveal a long hallway.  When they made it to Number 17, Serena took a deep breath.  She unlocked the door and slowly opened it and peered into the apartment.  She walked into the living room and saw all of her boxes neatly stacked in the corner.  Taking a brief tour of the 2 bedroom apartment, her thoughts took over, 'This is unbelievable.  This is great!  I love this place!!'  She felt genuinely happy for the first time in years.  Glancing around her new home she turned to Ali, "You know, I think I'm gonna like it here."

            "I think you will too."

*********

            After the girls unloaded the car, and checked to see if all boxes were present and in tact, they headed over to _Digital Anime_, which was only 10 miles from The Crystal Fountaine.

            "Okay, we'll just check in with Ms. Li, she's expecting you."

            "Can I ask you something?"

            "Sure."

            "This doesn't seem natural.  I'm just a graphics _intern_.  Why do I feel like I'm receiving extra attention?  I mean they found me an apartment.  A nice one too.  You picked me up from the airport?  And now I'm being generously taken to Ms. McKinley's secretary?  It doesn't seem real; everything seems too easy.  Why so much attention for an _intern?_

            "Well...You'll just have to ask Ms. Li."

            Serena sighed.  "I'm really nervous.  I know that's its your job to watch over me and everything, but I'm really glad you're here.  Thank you."

            "Really, its no problem.  I'm glad to help."  They walked into the lobby.  "Oh, I gotta introduce you to Josh.  He's the security guard.  Totally cool and such a hottie!"

            They walked up to a blonde, blue-eyed uniformed man.

            "Hey Josh!"

            "What's up Ali?!  How you doing?"

            "I'm good.  This is Serena Carroll, the new graphics intern.  Serena, this is Josh Thompson, L.A.'s _finest_ security guard," she winked.

            "Hi Josh, nice to meet you."

            "Nice to meet you too.  So you're the new intern, huh?  Wow!  You sure aren't what I expected."

            "What do you mean?"  

            "Oh, uh, well...I've seen some of your work, and I gotta say, you are one talented lady.  I mean, your art is _art_, so I thought you'd be one of those people that wears black all the time or something, I don't know.  But you're not.  You're definitely not what I expected, but..." he smirked and let his eyes travel down her body, as he leaned in a little closer, "You didn't live up to my expectations, you've far exceeded them," he whispered and then winked.

            "Uh, I'm glad," she answered, taking a step back.  She sent a pleading look to Ali.

            "Well, uh, we gotta go Josh.  Still gotta take her to Ms. Li, and you know how she is..."

            "Yeah.  I'll see you two pretty ladies later.  Nice meeting you Rena."

            "You too Josh."  As they walked toward the elevators Serena turned to Ali, "Rena?"

            "Oh my god, Josh was totally crunching on you!"

            "He was what?" Serena asked, confused.

            "Oh, I forgot there might be a language barrier; you'll learn quickly enough.  Anyway, Josh was seriously flirting with you!"

            "He was not!"

            "He WAS! How could you miss it?  Rena, come on, "'You didn't live up to my expectations, you've far exceeded them'"?!  He thought you were gonna be a total loser, and you were completely the opposite!  He was happy about that.  Oh, and when he leaned into you..._god_, I thought I was gonna die.  It was so cool, like something out of a romance book.  Did you breathe in his scent?  I mean, even I caught a whiff of that sexy cologne.  And then be WINKED at you?  Wait till I tell the girls!"

            "I thought that was just part of his personality."

            "What kind of place is Louisiana?  I thought New Orleans was the Party Capital of the World..." they stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.  "Anyway, Josh is way nice, but he's slightly shy and he never winks at ANYONE.  You saw how he looked.  Isn't he the epitome of the perfection?  He is the 21st century version of Michelangelo's "David..." she said as her eyes glazed over.

            "You are definitely a writer."

            "Thanks, but back to subject," she said as she pushed the elevator button, "women all around here flirt with him as if he were the last man on earth, and he's nice to them and everything because he doesn't want to be rude, but he brushes it off.  That young man has beliefs."

            "How nice for him.  He did seem nice, but if he was 'crunching' on me, then I'm not interested."

            "What?!  You mean if he asked you out, you wouldn't say yes?"

            "That's right."

            "Playing hard to get, huh?"

            "No, I--"

            "Oh, I get it," Alison interrupted, "You got someone back home..."

            "No. I just happen to have high standards."  When she received a questioning look from Alison, she continued.  

            "I see.  Cool!  I guess I have high standards too, but I'm a little more lenient.  But, to each her own."

            The doors opened and they walked up to a door.  "Meanwhile, this is Ms. Li's office..." and she knocked.

            "Come in," a voice commanded.

            "Ms. Li, this is Serena Carroll, the new graphics intern."

            "Ah, Serena Carroll," said a small woman, seated behind a computer screen, "it's so nice to finally meet you."  She got up to shake her hand, "Please, have a seat," she gestured to the chair placed in front of her desk, and Serena sat.  "Ali, could you please tell Ms. McKinley that our famed new intern is here?"

            "Sure thing."

            When Ms. Li saw the confused look on Serena's face, she laughed softly.  "You are quite well-known around here Ms. Carroll, but Ms. McKinley will explain all that.  How was the flight here?  Is everything okay?  You seem tired, but that's understandable."

            "It was very smooth flight, thankfully.  Everything just happened so fast that I'm not fully sure if I know what's going on.  I'll be alright after a good night's rest."

            "Well, we're sorry to have called you in today, but everyone here was very anxious to see you, especially Ms. McKinley, and this way, you'll be able to know more about the company when you actually start."  When she received another confused look, she changed the subject, "Meanwhile..." she picked up some stacked papers on her desk, "these are the company's employees who you'll be working with.  I'm sure Ali will make sure you meet everyone, also are some final papers that you'll have to sign, you know, to make sure everything is straight."  As Serena flipped through the papers, she continued, "I'm sure you'll like it here, and that you'll have fun."  

            As she said those words, the door burst open and in walked in a tall, brunette woman in her mid-thirty's, with Alison in tow.

            "Ms. Carroll," the woman spoke as she shook Serena's hand, "hello, I'm Jillian McKinley.  It's nice to meet you."

            "It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. McKinley."

            "I was just telling Ms. Carroll that she's already quite popular around here," said Ms. Li.

            "May I ask why?" asked Serena.

            "Well, we had received many resumes and samples of artwork for the position that you now have.  Most were students still in high school, and they were very talented.  But what caught our attention was your mini-portfolio, Ms. Carroll.  You had different mediums in which you were able to work with:  computers, paint, charcoals, etc., and all were categorized according to what theme you wanted to portray, be it a manga, portrait, or an altered photograph.  That was very impressive.  It showed that you have a professional attitude and skills in many areas.  We may have use for some ideas that you had.  

            "Your portfolio was placed as _Digital Anime's_ top choice.  With that done, we did a little research in what your background in art was.  Being in V-TAP all those years speaks very highly of you in itself, but the fact that you were singled out to receive the John Pine International Fine Arts Scholarship, which is only assigned to the top student artist in the U.S. once a year is what cinched it."  She saw Serena wince at this. "You must have had your reasons for turning it down.  I promise, however curious everyone is, no one will ask why.  But we are VERY happy that we have you with us."

            "I'm happy to be here."

            "Good!  I'm sure that you'll stay happy.  This is a nice place to work; you'll have fun.  Everyone here is nice, and the people you'll be working closely with are very friendly.  You'll get introduced to them later, right Ali?"

            "Of course," Ali replied.  "She'll be the most popular employee by the time I'm through."

            "Well, don't scare her off Ali," Ms. Li laughed.  "We just found her, we don't want her running away because of a crowd of crazy people."

            "I'm sure Rena can handle a few unstable people," Ali replied.  She turned to Serena.  "There a quite a few strange ones walking around this building, but all are very nice.  You'll see a lot of weird habits, ...nothing out of the ordinary.  Just strange habits and crazy personalities.  Not CRAZY, crazy, just funny personalities."

            "Like you?"  Serena questioned.

            "Definitely like Ali," Ms. McKinley laughed.  "In fact, Ali may be the strangest employee here."

            "And proud of it," said Ali, "and on that note, shall I take Rena on the tour?"

            "By all means." Ms. McKinley answered.  "You can go home afterwards, Rena.  That reminds me, how DID you like your apartment?"

            "I love it!  It's very beautiful, thank you."

            "That's good.  I'm glad you like it.  We try to take care of our employees, and keep them happy.  Well, once again, it was very nice to meet you, and I'll see you next week."

            Serena, the now dubbed 'Rena' smiled and nodded.

            The two girls left the office and headed further down the hall.  Ali was bringing Rena to her department first.  She tossed open a door and jumped in and cleared her throat.  Receiving everyone's attention, she yelled, "All the way from Louisiana, ana, ana, ana," she echoed, "known for her AMAZING artwork...my friend, soon to be yours...the YOUNG, the FRIENDLY, the TALENTED...SERENA 'RENA' CARROLL!!!" She then grabbed Serena's arm and yanked her unceremoniously into a room of screaming people.

                She blinked.  

            The group, still playing along, whooped and hollered as if they were at a concert and rushed to her begging for autographs.  Serena shyly smiled and turned back to look at Ali, who just laughed at her shocked expression.  "Alright everyone, back off...give her some room...step away from the girl." But they still pressed on.  "Am I gonna have to call security?!"  They all laughed and finally backed off, and the real introductions began.

            She didn't get back to her apartment until ten o'clock that night.  After finding something to eat, she returned to her new home and thought about her situation.  She missed her family and friends and wanted to call them.  But being so late in L.A., she knew it was too late to call home, as it should have been past midnight there.  She was too exhausted to even care much.  She'd call in the morning.

**********

            *ring*  *ring*  

            "Hello?"

            "Mom?"

            "Serena!  How is everything?  Did you have a safe flight?"

            "Yeah, everything is fine.  I had to wait a little while before someone came to pick me up at the airport, but that was no problem.  Mom, you should see this apartment!"

            "What's the matter with it?"

            "Nothing!  It's gorgeous!  It's called the Crystal Fountaine.  Looks like something out of the movies.  I can't wait to decorate the place.  I'll have to take pictures and send them to you."

            "Great."

            "I was taken to the company yesterday and met everyone there.  It seems that I'm very well known."

            "Oh?  Why is that?"

            "Ms. McKinley told me that I was the top choice for being chosen to work there, and so they did a little background search on me and found out about the scholarship.  After they found that out, my portfolio was shown to the entire company.  The ENTIRE company.  Even the security guard, mom!"

            Her mom chuckled.  "Well, now they know for sure that you are capable of handling the job.  That's good."

            "But now they'll be looking at my every move.  What if I can't live up to their high expectations?  I'll just be letting them down..."

            "Oh Serena, don't worry.  They know you're human, and everyone is entitled to mistakes.  You'll do fine...better than fine, you'll do great.  Just make sure to do your best."

            "I'll try..."

            "That's all I'm asking."

            "They didn't let me go until after nine o'clock last night.  Everyone is nice, but also crazy.  Alison, the girl who picked me up from the airport, gave me an introduction like I was a movie star when we reached the department I'll be working in, and had everyone begging for autographs.  Once they stopped joking, they showed me my station and what I'll be doing, which seems very easy.  I'll be starting on a comic strip called "Daydreamer".  I told them that I've never heard of it, and they said me it was new." 

            "That's good.  I'm glad that everything is working out."

            "Me too.  Say, where is everyone?"

            "Your dad just has been gone since early this morning, and Sam just left for work."

            "Sorry I missed them.  It's hard to time everything...do you know its a two-hour time difference?  My co-workers kept me there late so I could fight jet-lag, but I'm still tired."

            "You'll adjust."

            "How is everything back there?"

            "Quiet, nice, peaceful--," her mom answered a cheery tone.

            "It's nice to know you miss me so much," she replied sarcastically.  "I feel so loved."

            Her mom laughed.  "Seriously, we're fine, but we do miss you."

            "I miss ya'll too, very much.  It's too quiet here."

            Her mom laughed again.  "As soon as you get your bearings, you'll have plenty of friends to have around."

            "Yeah, I suppose.  I think I'm gonna take a tour.  But I'm gonna wait till I find a map around this place.  This city's huge!" 

            "That's not too hard.  Maps can be found anywhere."

            "Hard enough...," she muttered.  "Well, I have to get going.  I still have to go grocery shopping."

            "Okay.  Be careful.  I'll talk to you later, dear.  Love you."

            "I love you too, mom.  Bye."

            "Goodbye."  *click*

            Serena took a long look at the picture frames that held such precious photos of her family and friends.  Feeling a little homesick, she quickly showered, got dressed and headed out in search of her basic needs in times of depression.

            Candy.


	4. Friends Indeed

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, but I DO own the three movies!

CHAPTER THREE

_Friends Indeed_

*SCREE* *SCREE* *SCREE* *SCREE*

"Uhhh," Serena moaned. Her hand couldn't find the off button on her alarm clock quick enough.

Finally successful at ceasing the horrible noise, she slowly opened one eye only to read 11:08 a.m. beaming in red letters.

"AWHH MAN! I wanted to get an early start," she screeched to no one in particular as she bolted out of her bed and grabbed a mildly wrinkled dress she had picked out the night before. She ran and turned on her iron to do a quick press job. "Stupid clock," she muttered as she turned on the shower. "I set it for 8:45!" Unknown to her was that she unconsciously hit the snooze button repeatedly. Sleeping through the earlier part of her schedule, she hailed a cab to take her somewhere for brunch.

Doing a last minute check on her appearance outside of the popular diner's doors, she decided she looked fairly presentable. She looked at her watch. 11:58. She took a deep breathe, opened the door, and stepped in.

Her first thoughts were that the place was big. And it wasn't decorated anything like the diners back home with its subtle and calming colors. No, this place was bold, but tasteful. Navy blue and silver was the major theme with splashes of magenta in tile work and on the furniture. She looked around and saw that they had a stage, where a few people seemed to be setting up. The placard describing the day's specials also said that Karaoke night would be held at noon and then again that night.

'Weird. Never heard of Karaoke in the day.'

She looked at the people, all chattering happily before the program started. Finding an empty booth near the back, she settled down, looked around more and then turned towards the stage. No one noticed her yet, she was hungry, but she was also glad that she hadn't attracted attention. She wanted to get used to her new surroundings before being approached--even by a waitress.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to Karaoke Day!" Announced a voice on the stage, "We've got a wonderful lineup for you this afternoon. Most of today's performers are our regular patrons, but I see that there are a few new faces here. If you'd like to join in on the fun, don't be shy; just look for me at the bar and you'll be all set. Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm Diana. Remember: Just ask for Dee, that's me!"

'Okay, that was just too cheesy,' Serena thought.

"Hope you all have a great time!"

The diner's activities went on for two hours. After eating, she stayed to watch the goings-on. Some of the customers could hold their own, but most couldn't. She knew most of the songs they chose, and even joined in a few times. But there was no way she was gonna get up on that stage.

"Hey there." a voice said to her.

Looking up, she saw several people in front of her; foremost was a woman with short black hair with silvered temples, and large hazel eyes. She smiled.

"Hello," she answered politely.

"I'm Luna Davids." The kind woman in her forties offered a handshake. "We heard you singing, you have a beautiful voice. I haven't seen you here before though, are you visiting?"

"Thank you. I'm Serena Carroll, and actually I've just moved here."

"Oh wow! A new person to add to the group," she said as she looked at the people with her. "Where are you from?"

"Louisiana. I just got here about four days ago. Haven't seen too much, but I like it so far."

"Well Serena, you'll just have to come with us today and we'll show you around. If that's okay with you, that is."

"It's fine Mrs. Davids," she smiled.

"Great! And call me Luna, let me introduce you to the crew. This is the twin brother/sister act Jedi and Mina Carlson, Amy Sands, Lita Campbell, Nicholas Trujillo, his cousin Malachi Martinez," she turned slightly and pointed to the counter, "and that's my daughter Diana heading this way in the yellow dress, and my husband..." she paused looking around, "...is somewhere around here; he was the one who ended the performances, and I'm sure you'll meet the rest soon."

The young woman dubbed 'Diana' approached, and Serena took in her appearance. She looked like a younger version of Luna, only with lighter hair.

"Diana, this is Serena Carroll. She just moved here from Louisiana, four days ago you said?"

Serena nodded.

"Cool! You'll have to tell me all about that place. Did you come to L.A. by yourself?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. I wanted a change of scenery," Serena answered.

"That's cool," said Jedi, "an independent traveler. Always wanted to see more of the world like that."

"How'd you decide to come here?" asked Mina.

"We'll all get to know one another more later on. Right now we have to get back to work before the shift change, you know you guys volunteered to help out today; besides, I see more people lining up to meet her. But remember Serena, we claimed you first," she joked. "Diana, why not take her back home to change, and then bring her over to the house. Then we'll all go out," said Luna, "you all are coming over right?" she asked the 'crew'.

"Definitely."

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Great!" said Luna. "Oh my goodness, I totally forgot I was supposed to take in an order. Back to work for me, and that goes for the rest of you! It was nice meeting you Serena, I'll see you later today."

The remaining people then turned their attention back to her.

"Well," started Diana, "I'll introduce you around more before we go..."

*******

The group ended up in a restaurant in Chinatown later that night. Serena as absolutely fascinated seeing everything that place had to offer. Nothing she could ever want in her new home, but still fascinating. She never saw raw chickens hanging out on a porch before, nor a barrel of live eels. She thought New Orleans had sights.

After eating, they sat around learning each other's backgrounds. Serena found out that all but one had grew up together. Jedi and Mina Carlson, who were 22, worked for Carlson Contractors, their father's business. The company specialized in the construction of new restaurants throughout the rural L.A. district. Serena remembered how she had asked Jedi how he got a name like he did.

_"My dad was a big Star Wars fan," he replied and left it at that._

_"Well, how come he didn't name you Luke and why aren't you named Leia?" she turned to Mina. The whole group practically collapsed with laughter._

_"Um, he did. But I don't go by that name. Thankfully mom had some sense and softened it with Mina as a middle name so that's what I use. Jed wasn't as fortunate, weren't you dear brother?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_More laughter. "What?" Serena asked. She hated not knowing. Mina and company were too busy laughing to explain further._

_"Tell her Jed!"_

_"Yeah, well since you're new and all...my full name is Jedi Luke. But I don't mind going by my first name--I'm not that ashamed." He grinned as he shoved his sister._

_Serena tried to hold in her laughter, "I'm so sorry Jedi. But at least the force is with you." Jedi had scowled at her, but then laughed._

Twenty-four year old Malachi Martinez, who also grew up in L.A worked for Carlson Contractors too.

His cousin, Nicholas Trujillo, was a twenty-three year old freelance photographer for the L.A. Times. Being able to set his own schedule, he also worked at the local planetarium as a tour guide and spending time with his fiancée, Lita Campbell.

Lita, Serena found out, was a year younger than Nicholas. The spunky twenty-two year old worked at a Spa as a makeup consultant, while taking evening culinary classes. 'No wonder she's so pretty,' thought Serena, 'her makeup job looks so natural.'

Amy Sands, 22, had moved from San Francisco to L.A. three years before. Unlike Serena, she moved because of her job as a medical assistant in a doctor's office had transferred her. She wasn't too happy about the idea either. She missed her family and friends, but as she got to know the intimate group at _Lunar Dimensions Café_, her quieter reserve had melted away.

Diana, who was 23, took Serena under her wing throughout the day. She worked as a chef in the classy, yet quaint café. _Lunar Dimensions_ was actually just down the street from _Digital Anime_. Diana was known to try out new recipes on the group and most of them were really very good. She was the one who inspired Lita to fulfill her dream to be a chef. Diana's mother, Luna, was a part-time hostess at the cafe and a homemaker. Mr. Davids, or rather Art, was the owner of Lunar Dimensions, but took part in business workings rather than the cooking.

All in all, everyone was extremely nice.

"...and so now I have a great apartment, and a new job at _Digital Anime_, starting tomorrow," Serena finished her story.

"Wow Rena!" remarked Amy. Serena was now officially Rena, as the group adopted the nickname too when they heard about Josh. She had been called 'Rena' before in Louisiana, but never so thoroughly that it overtook her name. Actually, 'Serena' was a shortcut version of her birth name, which was Serenity. If only they heard her middle name. "That's really cool. I wish I had that attitude when I first came here. I'm not as far from home as you are, but I never planned on leaving any time soon."

"Well, I always knew that I wouldn't stay in Louisiana. It's not that it's a bad place to live, but I wanted to do something different. And this job offer was too good to pass up."

"Do you need help with any unpacking?" Diana asked.

"I'm not really sure. I don't have that much to unpack--just little things. And I still have to find somewhere to buy furniture. Right now, all I have is a mattress on the floor."

"What time do you get off from work tomorrow?"

"Six o'clock."

"Me too, so does Amy and Lita, Mina at 5:30."

"So," continued Mina, "we'll help you look around to style your place. It'll be fun. And if we buy anything heavy, I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind helping with a little rearranging..."

"I thought that what's movers were for. You know, cause she just _moved_ here...," said Nicholas.

"Aww, but _honey_, you guys would help out a friend, wouldn't you?" Lita batted her eyelashes as she leaned into him, and rubbed his arm. "Rena just moved here, she needs all the help she can get, right?"

"Uh huh..." sighed Nicholas, dreamily.

"Sell out." snickered Jedi, as Malachi rolled his eyes and shook his head at Mina.

"Umm, I don't want to inconvenience anyone. You don't really have to."

"Nonsense," said Luna, who had been unusually quiet. "That's what we're here for. If you need anything, just give one of us a call. Alright?"

Serena nodded.

"It's settled then. We'll all come by your place at 6:30. Shops don't close until 8."

"Well, I can't buy too much. I have to wait till I get paid before I can really set up."

"That's no problem. All we'll do is look around then, and you can write down what you like and how much it costs."

"Perfect," smiled Serena.

A round of 'phews' and sighs came from the males seated at the table.

*******

Being nervous, Serena woke up two hours early Monday morning. She got ready quickly and later realized that she still had an hour to go before she had to leave. She walked over to boxes, and started to unpack those just to pass the time. She stopped from time to time to glance at the clock. 8:10. 'Why does time always move so slow when you're waiting to do something?' She continued to unpack and stopped again to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Whassup Rena?" said the voice.

"Diana?"

"The one and only. Look, I have to be at work at 9. The cafe is down the street from where you work. You want a ride?"

"Yeah, beats taking a cab. Sure it's no trouble?"

"Nah. We'll keep you company. Besides, I have a feeling you're gonna be nervous. You might give your old address to the cab company instead of the new one."

"Believe me, I'm past nervous."

"So when can you be ready?"

"I'm ready now."

Diana laughed. "I'm on my way over then. We can go get breakfast with the girls and we'll try to calm your nerves."

"Ok, see ya," she hung up.

*******

Forty-five minutes later and after her new friends' reassurance, Diana pulled up in front of the _Digital Anime_ building.

"Ok, I'll pick ya back up around six, remember I'm right down the street."

She turned to look at her passenger, and saw Serena nodding slowly while looking at the tall building.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Ever since picked up her new friend from her apartment, Diana and the girls had been desperately trying to calm her down. They were slowly making progress. Diana realized Serena had led a sheltered life, and that the whole situation was something she had never come close to experiencing in her life. "You already know everyone you're working with," Diana continued, "and you said that they were impressed with your portfolio, so they won't push you beyond your limits."

"I know, but I'm still nervous."

"That's natural."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here goes nothing."

"Come down to the cafe if you feel too overwhelmed. Mina, Lita, or Amy said that they'd check up on you later on, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Dee."

"No probs Rena, see ya after work or whenever."

"Sure."

She got out of the car and walked into the lobby with a smile on her face. She was determined not to show how nervous she was.

"Rena!!" yelled a voice.

Turning to where she heard her new name. "Hey Josh, how you doing?"

"I'm good. First day, huh?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Couldn't forget such a pretty lady," he smiled and winked--again.

Remembering what Ali had told her, maybe Josh was 'crunching' her. 'Whatever! I don't have time for this.' "Thanks Josh," she smiled. "Well I'd better report before Ali comes looking for me."

"Too late," said Josh as he pointed toward the elevators. Sure enough, Ali was making her way over.

"Hey Rena, I was just coming to get you. Hello again Josh."

"Ali," he acknowledged.

"Well come on," urged Ali, "everyone's waiting for you."

"Alright, alright. Bye Josh."

"Later Rena."

As they walked into the elevator, Ali turned to Rena. "Well? I saw you talking to Josh. Did he ask you out yet?"

"What?! No way! He's not gonna ask me out, besides I wouldn't go anyway."

"Suit yourself. But if I were you, I'd say yeah in a heartbeat. I mean, look at him. He's cute, funny, smart...need I go on?"

"If he's so great, why don't _you_ ask _him_ out?"

"It's more romantic coming from the guy," she nonchalantly replied.

"Whatever. So what are my first day orders?"

"Just report to Madeline, you met her last week. She'll tell you what needs to be done."

"Great."

They walked to the graphics department expecting everyone to be working on their assignment. Instead, Madeline met them at the door while everyone else was crowded around her station.

"Oh good, Rena, you're here. We've been waiting for you."

"Well," started Ali, "I've gotta go report. I'll see you later, Rena."

"Bye Ali," called Serena. She then turned her attention back to her supervisor, Madeline. "What's going on?"

"Well, we've got a new assignment over the weekend. A big one. Now your portfolio shows how skilled you are, so I fully trust you to be on the team taking on this assignment. You'll be working along with Billy and Cheryl."

"What's the new project?"

"Oh silly me, I didn't even tell you. Come with me." She led her over to her station and directed her attention to the storyboards laid out. "This is a new strip by Himeko Ito, a popular artist in Tokyo. It's called "Shooting Stars." Now this particular comic has been out for three years in Japan. She's just come to us for an English copy to be distributed in the U.S. She's working on a new series called "Forever Love" and its REALLY popular. I mean bigger than "Shooting Stars!" Himeko Ito is the hottest thing in Japan right now, and if we do a really great job with this particular strip, and if the American public likes it, which I'm sure they will, then we'll be the first ones she thinks of to publish "Forever Love."

"Wow."

"Yeah, now I want you, Billy, and Cheryl to get together and sort these strips out. It's already been translated. I want you three to format the copy to fit with the storyboard. If you have to move pictures around, fine. Just find a way to make it understandable, and appealing. Make it stand out as something that will draw the attention of millions of America's youth." She turned again. "Billy! Cheryl!" she called, "you two and Rena get to work on what I discussed with you earlier."

"Aye-Aye, boss." Billy led the two girls over to a secluded station. "Ok," he started again as he pulled out a piece of paper, "these are the main characters of "Shooting Stars" and as you can see, they have Japanese names. Now representatives for Ms. Ito have given us a separate page of English names for each character. _Mangazine_, the last company that published Ms Ito's strips, mainly took over and royally screwed everything. They assumed that they had artistic license and without her knowledge, changed everything that was Ito, apart from her name. Fortunately, her lawyers found a loophole in the contract she had with them, she got out and is now with us. Now Ms. Ito's wary of anyone working with her strips. She takes pride in her hard work. We want to take this assignment very seriously and very carefully. We gotta watch what we're doing. If we mess up, then we screw the company and we screw ourselves. Now, I've got some tapes of her anime version of "Shooting Stars" and some of her other works. I want us to watch them and see what the storyline is..."

"I always said I do better watching the movie and then reading the book," interrupted Serena.

"Me too," smiled Cheryl.

"Good. After we watch a few of the main episodes, we'll each take on a character and work to reconstruct an English copy. Sound good?"

"Yup," agreed both girls, and they followed him into another room of the studio.

"I've told Todd to set everything up in the viewing room. In case you haven't met him Serena, Todd is the gopher for the graphics department."

"Yeah?" she asked, "then how come Ali is doing everything for me? I thought she was in the writing department."

"She is. But she's around here so often and Todd was out of town for the weekend."

Billy picked up the remote and turned everything on. He then unceremoniously flopped down on the sofa and picked up a bucket of popcorn that was sitting on the coffee table. Following his lead, the girls both sat down and got comfortable as well.

"There's nothing like watching hours of T.V. and getting paid for it," he sighed. "I love this job."

*******

The day had finally ended, and Serena strolled into the lobby towards the door. She glanced over at Josh's desk and saw him on the phone. He smiled, and she waved goodbye. Exiting the doors she immediately saw Diana parked outside waiting for her. She opened the door and slid in.

"What's up?" Serena asked cheerily.

"The sky." Diana pulled into the traffic and drove down the street towards her house. "How was the first day? I was a little worried when you didn't come to the cafe for lunch."

"It was great! I wish everyday could be like today. All I had to do was watch TV. We were so into the show that lunch had to be delivered."

"That order came from you? This little guy came into the cafe and said that he needed three large orders for people who were getting paid just for being entertained by cartoons. What were you watching anyway?"

"An anime cartoon by Himeko Ito called "Shooting Stars". It was really cool. As soon as I walked in the department, they told me I had a new assignment...

...so now I have to take care of the supporting character Anya, the best friend of the lead, and a few minor characters. The leading character's name is Starra, hence the name "Shooting Stars". I hope I do alright. I'd hate to mess up this deal for everyone. Ms. Ito's a pretty important client, and I'm just an intern. Why aren't people understanding this?"

"Obviously they see something that you don't. You'll do great." Diana pulled into her parent's driveway, they were having dinner there, as it seemed it was a daily routine. They walked into the house, "Mom!" Diana called.

"Hello, girls. Serena! How was your day? Tell me all about it." And so she explained once more what happened that day.

*******

Time passed by, and Serena was perfectly content with her L.A. life. Two weeks after being employed at _Digital Anime_ as a graphics intern, she was promoted to a graphic artist with a steady salary. Josh had also asked her out, but she politely declined. She had solid friends in the neighborhood, and a family that she was adopted into. She spent so much time at the Davids' house, she felt like she should be paying rent. Actually, being part of the crew meant that she was at everyone else's place or that they were at hers. She wasn't in L.A. long before she was helping Diana pick out an apartment. Her 'older sister' now lived closer to her and they carpooled to work together.

She was working at her station when Ali and Todd came rushing in the graphics department.

"She's here! SHE'S HERE!" they gushed.

"Who's here?" asked Serena.

"Oh my God! How could you have forgotten, especially since you're working on her stuff?! HIMEKO ITO is here!" explained Ali.

"I forgot she was coming this week! Why didn't you call me?!"

"I started to, but then something came up." She walked over and whispered in Serena's ear, "I had a date with that cute guy in the financial department. I'll tell you about it later."

"Cool, in the meantime, I have to clean up all these papers on my station. Look at this mess," she glanced at all the work spread out on the desk, "its a total sty. I don't wanna have Ms. Ito see all her nice creations scattered everywhere!"

Too late.

Just then, Ms. McKinley walked in with the firm's most important client, Ms. Ito and her assistant. Worst yet, Ms. Ito's eyes went directly to Serena's chaotic station and then they instantly met hers.


	5. From Bad To Worse

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I am friends with her and all the senshi. Especially Tuxedo Mask! :P

CHAPTER FOUR

_From Bad To Worse_

'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! _CRAP!!_' Serena thought. In the corner of her eye she saw Ali turn slightly to look at her, and then turn back to Ms. Ito.

Ms. Himeko Ito, creator of the currently most popular series in Japan, "Shooting Stars", was visiting the United States to check on the Americans' progress. She truly valued her work and would entrust only those who passed the test and those she deemed worthy, to work with all her creations. The last company she entrusted with an earlier series had essentially taken over all creative rights. The television episodes and the manga version of the story failed in America and money was lost. The translations they supplied had changed the theme of the entire story. Because of that, Ms. Ito and the viewers who saw and read the original copies realized the American public were being cheated if they did not see what she had originally written. But because of the contracts she agreed to, there was nothing that she or her lawyers could do but wait until the contract expired or continue to look for a loophole.

Serena was too afraid to look away. Ms. Ito's eyes narrowed on her, and then she turned and walked to the station nearest to her.

"Ali! Help me straighten up before she comes over here!"

The girls hurriedly shuffled the papers until Serena's workstation was more presentable.

Ms. McKinley's voice was heard nearby.

"And who is this?" piped an accented voice.

Serena looked up and saw that Ms. McKinley stood right in front of her with Ms. Ito. Ms. Ito, not smiling, was looking directly into her eyes.

"This is our newest employee Serena Carroll. She's been here for a little over six months now and has been a huge help to us here at _Digital Anime_. Currently she's also been assigned to work with "Shooting Stars" team."

"I see," answered Ms. Ito as she folded her arms. "When I walked in here Ms. Carroll, I noticed that your area of work was in total disarray. Tell me--do you truly dislike this particular series, the job that you do, or is it just outright disrespect for me and all I'm allowing you to work with?"

Serena paled, blinked and then stood up straight. "None of the above Ms. Ito. I find it a deep honor to be able to work with you. If I appeared disrespectful to you, then I am truly sorry. I cannot excuse the condition you saw my desk in, but I also can't honestly promise you that it won't happen again. There is so much to do here, and I've got my own particular system. I know my desk may have looked messy; but I must say that how I do things works for me. If it seems that the way I do my job is all wrong to you, then I apologize. If you want me removed from the "Shooting Stars" team, then so be it. I'll stop working on it without complaint."

Ms. Ito looked at her a moment longer, still not smiling, then glanced at Ms. McKinley. "I've seen all I needed to see here, Ms. McKinley."

The entire graphics department watched the visitors leave. As if everyone were holding their breaths, the room filled with sighs as soon as the door had closed.

"Man, Rena! I'm so sorry! I was pretty sure you wouldn't get fired for a messy desk, but you could've promised Ms. Ito that it wouldn't happen again. You were very nice about the whole thing and everything, but who knows what Ms. McKinley will do now. Or what Ms. Ito will do! What if she cancels her contract? Or talks Ms. McKinley into getting you fired?"

"Do you think that might happen?" Serena asked. She was starting to get nervous. "I hope it doesn't come to that. But I couldn't promise anything, Ali. I'd be lying! Besides, I tried to answer her as politely as possible. I may seem stubborn on this, but it's a system I've got going and it works for me. I know where everything is. And besides, for me, it's faster to find the papers instead of having them neatly stacked or whatever."

"Whatever you say kiddo. I'll ask around to see what's going on, but let me know how everything goes if you hear things first, okay? I gotta get back to work."

"Alright. See ya!"

********

"Is this how you normally operate Ms. McKinley?" asked Ms. Ito. "Or is that Carroll character the only one of her kind? I don't know what to make of her."

"Ms. Ito," Ms. McKinley answered, "I assure you, Serena Carroll is doing a wonderful job with your creations. In the beginning, she was hired as an intern. But we realized in a short time that her creativity, quickness of work, not to mention her attention to detail, would be most useful as a full time graphic artist. As a matter of fact, her first assignment was "Shooting Stars", and you've seen the ratings for that particular strip has done very well. Sales have tripled since you've left _Mangazine Productions_. A large part of that is due to Serena."

"Hmm...but just what kind of girl is she really? I would like to see more of her work Ms. McKinley, and anything else the company has on file about her. That is possible, is it not?"

"Of course. I'll put it along with the papers regarding your reviews and "Shooting Stars"."

"Thank you. Unfortunately, I have an interview to prepare for, but you have my number at the hotel. Please send the information there as soon as possible. I'll be in touch as soon as I've reviewed them all."

The women continued down the hall and into the elevator.

********

Two Weeks Later

"Serena," Todd, the graphics gopher peeked into the Viewing Room, "Ms. McKinley would like to see you."

"Alright. Where is she? Her office?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks Todd."

Serena made her way to Ms. McKinley's office. She was nervous because of what had happened earlier in the month. Nothing had happened after Ms. Ito had left, but she was still jumpy. 'This must be it,' Serena thought. 'I'm about to get demoted, or fired! What then? I don't want to go back home! Maybe Luna and Art will hire me.'

Throughout her musings, she arrived at her destination and hesitantly walked into the office.

"Hi Rena, come on in and have a seat," Ms. Li greeted her, "Ms. McKinley stepped out a moment, but she'll be right back."

"I don't suppose you can tell me what's going on, can you?"

"Now you know better than that. Besides, I just came to drop off something; I need to get back to my office. I'll see you later." And she exited the door that Serena just came through. Minutes later, Ms. McKinley entered.

"Oh Serena, great timing. I have some important information to discuss with you. As you know, Ms. Himeko Ito visited our company to see how we were running things regarding "Shooting Stars". She was pleased that the ratings were going up and that the U.S. readers genuinely liked the storyline. You and the "Shooting Stars" team have done a great job. So great, that Ms. Ito has decided to use _Digital Anime_ for her newest strip "Forever Love"."

"That's great!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes, isn't it! But what employees didn't know was that Ms. Ito was considering bringing one of our exemplary artists to Japan to work with her for 18 months. However, as we made rounds in the graphics department, Ms. Ito expressed concern towards your performance. She wanted more information about you and your artwork, and after looking that over, a decision was made. She has requested that you be that employee."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, Serena, very serious," Ms. McKinley laughed. "As of August 1st, which is five months from now. What do you think? Are you available? It's totally up to you, but if I were you, I'd start with my Japanese lessons. It's the chance of a lifetime!"

********

So nearly five months later and nearly fluent in Japanese, Serena prepared for her trip to Japan. She had been so busy with her language classes, work, and other arrangements, that she didn't really have time to call her family. When she made the attempt, they were always out or she was out when they called. It was really upsetting, especially since her family and friends back in Louisiana had no idea of her upcoming adventure, which as only a couple of days away.

Thankfully, Ms. Ito hadn't totally forgotten her and had her assistant send a list of decent apartment buildings, complete with website addresses so that Serena could check them out. However, Luna had a friend in San Francisco who had a young cousin in Tokyo who was looking for a roommate. A friendly face to help her around a new place and someone to share expenses with was almost too good to be true. Numbers were passed, emails and phone conversations were exchanged, and soon the two girls would meet face to face.

Two farewell parties were given the day before her departure, one at _Digital Anime_ and one with her closest friends. Diana was driving her to the airport and so she slept over so that they could go straight to the terminal.

After a final hug goodbye, she made her way down the hallway to board the plane. "Oh man is this flight gonna be long," Serena mentally whined. "Almost 12 hours long. I'm gonna be dead tired when I get there. I hope whoever is supposed to meet me won't think I'm too rude. I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep." She pulled out a paper from her purse that had her contact information written on it. A Ms. Natsumi Takase was Ms. Ito's assistant, and was supposed to meet her the following workday.

********

August 4

Serena was solidly holding her own at Himeko Ito-sensei's animation company. She still hadn't met everyone in the department, not even her immediate supervisor, but she loved her job. All that she was required to do was clean up characters, but she was looking forward to learning how to animate, although that was in a totally different department, which wouldn't come for a long while yet. Serena was just content with watching it all. Her roommate, Rei, was so cool. Rei was an aspiring fashion designer. Although busy, she made sure she took time to show Serena around the busy city, making sure she didn't get lost. The fact that she spoke English was helping a lot also. Life in Japan was great!

Three weeks later, after one particularly grueling clean-up job, Serena stopped a little bit to relax, if only for a few minutes. Taking out a piece of paper, she started doodling, as she often does. This particular sketch was of her beloved family back in Louisiana, whom she dearly missed. Because they were caricatures, they weren't exact likenesses, but the meaning of them was obvious and so were the doodle's characters.

Suddenly, a shadow covered her workspace.

"I don't recognize this as one of Ito-san's," said a deep voice. "What is this? Are you thinking of starting your own series? You're wasting your time there, that would never become an anime series, not even manga strip. You need to develop the characters more if you want to make it on your own. But you have a long way to go before you come anywhere close to that."

At first, Serena didn't know the voice was addressing her. But as the arrogant man's speech went on, her temper just rose. Her face turned a bright red from her ire.

She jumped up from her seat and whirled around to face El Stupido. "Look Mr. Know-it-all, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

The man's eyes widened. Serena immediately recognized him as the man from the airport almost a year ago, but that didn't appease her at all.

"Who do you think you are just to come to _my_ workstation and criticize what I'm doing? I'm not even working on Ito-sensei's strip right now. This is my time. I'm taking a break! And what I do during my break is my business. And not that it's any of your business, but this happens to be my family! Not a formal portrait, but a reminder of who I am and where I came from. So unless you have something to say that you think I'd be remotely interested in hearing, I suggest you leave and get back to whatever you were doing before approaching me." With that, Serena turned her back on him and continued with her family's caricatures, totally writing off the handsome stranger.

"I'll tell you who I am...," he stated.

Serena scoffed and rolled her eyes amazed that the idiot was still behind her. Polite manners dictated that she turn around and actually listen to what he said.

"I'm Darien, your supervisor. I assume that you're the little American from _Digital Anime_." He watched Serena's cheeks flame at his odd introduction. "I'll be back later on to check on the work that you actually did, presuming that you _did_ get some kind of work done. I've often heard that Americans are slackers. Now while that theory appears to be true, I'll be generous and give you the benefit of the doubt. Oh, and welcome to Japan." Smirking, he left before she could retort.

Charming. Although amazed that arrogant, snobby, egotistical, albeit gorgeous, jerk was the guy from the airport, she was even more amazed that he was her boss. What were the chances? Although those factors didn't change the fact that she hated the sight of him. 'Why me?' she thought, 'things were going so well too.'

********

The door slammed shut rattling the pictures on the wall.

"Serena!" yelled Rei. She always used her full name when she was annoyed. "You'd better have a good reason for storming in here as if someone evil was after you!" A worried expression formed on her face. "What's wrong? Did someone attack you? What's happened?"

"Evil doesn't even come close to that jerkwad." Serena muttered. Two hours after her so-called supervisor, whatever his name was, left, he returned to look over what she had completed from the previous week up to now.

"Absolutely unacceptable," he had said. "The lining and centering of this character here is all wrong. And you've accentuated too much of the eyes here." He went through everything she had done just by mere glances. Serena swore he was looking without actually seeing. He only kept finding faults everywhere. "No. No, no, no." he stated as he reached the end, "I want you to redo everything here with the corrections I've told you about. Have it ready for me by tomorrow afternoon. I'll be by to correct anymore mistakes you'll make later."

Thankfully, he had been called into a meeting and hadn't returned by the end of the workday. 'I can't believe that...that...argh!! There's no word to describe him! It took me nearly two weeks to get all that done, how am I supposed to get so far by tomorrow afternoon?!'

"What was that?" Rei asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing Rei. I just had a bad day. I totally want to forget it ever existed."

"Oh. Well next time have a little consideration, would ya." She held up a sheet a paper. "Just look at what your raving did to my design! My masterpiece!"

"You say that about all your designs."

"Because its true! They're all masterpieces. Now I have to start all over."

"I'm really sorry Rei. I promise I won't slam the door again or do anything that'll jeopardize your work. Believe me, I know what it's like to work when your concentration is disturbed." She frowned and threw her stuff on the table. Rei walked over and flipped through the papers that spilled out.

"Is this what you've been working on? It looks awesome!"

"Thanks, but my butthead boss doesn't share your opinion. I swear I could just kill that guy. He's just so...ARGHHHHHHHH!!!" Her scream was heard throughout the entire floor and the apartments above and below.

"Please Rena, tell me how you really feel. Let it all out." Rei said flatly.

"Sorry. It's just that I met my supervisor for the first time today and we've already gotten off to a bad start. Can you believe an insult was the first thing out of his mouth?! And it was about a little caricature I was doing while I was taking a break! He assumed that I wanted to start my own series from it and told me that I'd have a long way to go before I'd even be considered worthy. Then he called me a slacker, and told me he'd check my work later. When he got back, he went through my work so fast and found faults in every little thing. I thought I did a pretty great job! You even liked them!! But does he have anything positive to say at all? Nooooo! He wants me to do the entire thing over and hand it back to him tomorrow. It took me almost two weeks to get this done! Oh, and the best part--he's so sure I'll mess up that he even said he'd "correct my mistakes" when he looks them over."

"I can't believe that guy! What a total baka! What'll you do if you don't finish in time?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. He won't be satisfied with anything I turn in anyway."

"Well don't worry about it too much, Rena-chan, I'll talk with my brother, he works for Ito-san too. He's one of the higher-ups. If you have any more problems with that guy, I'm sure my brother will take care of him. What's the name of your supervisor anyway?"

Serena was so involved in her hateful thoughts of her boss that she didn't even hear Rei. "Jerk!" Coincidentally, her thoughts fit in with Rei's question.

"What?"

"That's what I've dubbed him. Jerk. No, what's that word you called him? Baka? I like that--his name is _Baka_!" With that, she picked up the papers and huffed into the extra room that the girls used as a studio.

********

"Better, but not much Carroll-san. And I'm certainly not pleased that you did not even get halfway of where you were yesterday. Care to explain why?"

Serena gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sure you know it takes a while for quality work--"

"Well this must have been a rush job," he interrupted.

"You said you wanted it handed in today! I worked all through the night and all this morning to hand in what I got done! If you had let me complete what I was working on in the beginning, you'd be satisfied."

"I wasn't satisfied before, now was I? I suppose we hold higher expectations here than over at _Digital Anime_, and you are not yet used to your working conditions. However, that is no excuse to slack off, so this is your first and final warning. I am also not looking for mere satisfaction. I expect quality and speed, Carroll-san, not one or the other. If you want to make it in this business, I suggest you take a few pointers from your co-workers here at the studio. It's possible that you can learn something from them. Now I want you to finish whatever else that needs to be done here and give to Furuhata-san or me when you're done. When you're through with that, this is what you'll be starting on next." He handed her a thick file. "Any questions?"

"No, sir--you little %^$##%." She grumbled the last part.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that."

"I said, 'No'." She threw him a strained smile.

"Hmm. I could've sworn there was more. Carry on Carroll-san."

Serena stuck her tongue out at his back, and blushed when her co-workers nearby saw and laughed at her.

********

"Why are you being so hard on her?" asked Motoki Furuhata, the co-supervisor. "You know it takes a while for all that work to get done. I'm surprised she got as far as she did the first time. And why'd you make her do it over? They were perfectly acceptable."

"Because I want her to recognize my authority. She undermined me in front of the entire department. I couldn't let her get away with that."

"I heard about that and there were only two people in there, not the whole department. Besides, I applaud her for what she said. You deserve to be taken down a notch every now and then. Why did you say anything at all anyway, it obviously wasn't a "Forever Love" strip."

"You know me. I just couldn't help it. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them."

"Which you still haven't apologized for."

"And I won't either."

"Hey man, it's your life. I doubt if she'd accept it anyway. Look, do you have the copy for the 17th edition? I need Ryo to look over it."

After giving Motoki what he needed, he thought over what just happened with Serena Carroll.

Serena Carroll.

"What a beautiful name," he murmured. He still couldn't believe that she was in here! In Japan! Working for him! Life is so perfect. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'Nothing can happen between us now, I've messed it up. I'm a total baka. Stupid Darien!' He looked out of his window in her direction. He could just make out the top of her golden head. 'How could I have thrown away my chance to run my fingers through those flaxen locks?'

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a folded paper that was worn from use. As he smoothed out the creased edges, a face came into view. It was the girl from the airport. Serena Carroll. Now that he had seen her again, he could see that his sketch was really not worthy of the real live person. But he'd hold on to this precious piece of her and be able to think back to the day when he truly came alive.

********

The weeks went by and work at the studio didn't get any easier. Serena was on friendly terms with practically everyone in the entire studio, but was still given a hard time by the Baka Jerkface. She finally found out his name, Darien something, but preferred the one she'd given him. She worked real hard on whatever assignments she was given, but her patience was wearing thin when it came to the arrogant supervisor.

"Serena, we're going out for lunch, are you coming?" asked Yoshimi, fellow manga artist.

"No, I can't. I have to work on a section of 19th edition again. No time to eat."

"What? I thought you turned that in last week."

"Well it was given back. I hope I won't have to redo everything. I was already given a new assignment to work on when this came up. Its all that jerk's fault! There's no pleasing him. I hate that guy!"

"Darien-san's not so bad."

"To you and everyone else that works here, he's not that bad. But then again, he doesn't give you all such a horrible time." She sighed and turned back to her drawings.

"Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"No, thanks. I'll just eat a big dinner when I get home." She looked at the pile of work left to do as Yoshimi and the girls left. "If I get home tonight," she muttered sourly.

Fifteen minutes later, a familiar shadow filled her workstation. To Serena's irritation, her pencil made a stray mark on her work and the point broke. Without looking up, she addressed him. "Yes, bossman? What is it now? What have I done? Or more specifically, what haven't I done?"

"Why aren't you at lunch?" he asked.

"Well, thanks to a certain someone, I needed to redo the copy for this particular edition before it was sent over to print. I don't get to have the luxury of lunch."

"I'm happy to see that your loyalties lie with the studio, Carroll-san. I've been watching your progress and I've often noticed you here working while everyone is out. Skipping your allotted time for lunch will not impress me. Don't stay here working overtime thinking you can."

"I'm not trying to impress you!" Serena turned away from him in order to restrain herself from hitting him. Speaking English now, she mumbled, "You unbelievable bonehead. This is your doing."

"Just what is my doing?" he asked in perfect English.

Serena turned, wide-eyed with shock. "You speak English?"

"Of course. Probably better than you do." Serena scowled. "It's necessary in a business such as this. But back to the point, what is my doing?"

"Me having to skip lunch, for one!"

"How can that possibly be a fault of mine? You're the one who chooses to stay and work."

"Yes, and you're the one who looks for the impossible! You want everything in by a certain time!"

"We are on a deadline, Carroll-san," he commented wryly.

"That's not what I meant. You just want things turned in faster than what I think is necessary. And I'm the only one you pick on too!"

"Hmm. Now let me ask you something. Who is the supervisor here?"

"You are."

"Correct. And as supervisor, isn't it my job to set the time schedule for when I want things completed? And I'm not 'picking' on you as you put it. It's also my job to bring copy back to be corrected before it's sent to print. Yours just happens to be the most inferior of the department."

"Inferior?! That's it. That is _it_!" She shot up from her stool, knocking it over. Darien stumbled back a step in his surprise. "What is your problem? Huh?!" She advanced a few steps in his direction. "You've been on my case ever since you've set eyes on me. Your barbaric behavior makes me think you're out to revenge yourself on me, but I don't even know you so I couldn't have done anything to you. Why are treating me so like...like I'm a lowly peasant or scum? That's what I want to know!" Stabbing her index finger in his chest, she went on. "I understand that you need to correct my work, and I understand that we have a deadline. Fine. But I'm the only one you put down and treat with such utter disrespect. And I can tell you now that that's not a healthy work environment for you because if you don't back off I'll--"

"Am I interrupting something?" Ito-san had just entered the department and was regarding them with interest.

Serena backed off from giving her boss a severe beat down. "Uh, no Ito-sensei. Excuse me, I'm...uh...late for lunch." She picked up the fallen stool and grabbed her purse, hightailing out of there as fast as she could.

Darien watched her exit while Ito-san watched Darien. "So, Chiba-san, Darien, are you having any problems with Carroll-san?"

"No, Ito-san. We were just having a disagreement."

"Oh? What about?"

"She doesn't exactly appreciate my supervising skills. I count her attitude as her quirky American ways. It's nothing that can't be resolved."

"I should hope not. I like you, and I like Carroll-san too. You both do good work on my manga creations. I don't like such civil unrests among my employees. I'm counting on you. The promotion you put in for is on the line. Resolve the issue quickly, or I'll deal with you both personally."

"Yes, Ito-san.

********

"Serena-chan! I thought you were skipping lunch! Come join us," shouted Yoshimi.

"Hey guys. Yeah, I bumped into the boss-man and was allowed an escape for lunch."

"See? I told you he wasn't that bad."

'No,' thought Serena, 'he's not that bad. He's not even worse. He's something entirely different.'

So they finally meet!  Officially this time.  Talk about bad first impressions.  So what do you think will happen next?  Please R/R!!!  Thank you!


	6. The Champion

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I want to!

CHAPTER FIVE

_The Champion_

"Oh! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What is it now, Rena-chan?" asked Rei.

"My email got bounced back again. I've been here for nearly three months, and I've still been unable to talk to my parents or even friends in L.A. It's too expensive to call, and even if I did, they ought to be in bed when I'm up."

"Have you thought about sending a letter?"

"An actual letter? As in snail mail?" she laughed. "Honestly, I haven't. I guess that's the only course left if email doesn't work." She glanced at Rei and did a double take. "Hey! You look great! Hot date tonight?"

"No, just dinner with my brother. I'm running late and he hates that. Have you seen where I put my new handbag?"

Serena to the reached under the credenza and pulled out the purse. "Here you go. I forgot you had a brother."

"That's right, you haven't met yet. I'll arrange something so we can all meet, okay?"

"Great! Just let me know in advance so that I won't be working overtime then."

"Don't worry, I won't. Bye!"

********

"You're late, little sister."

"No kidding, big brother. Loosen up, will ya? It takes time to look as fabulous as I do." Rei walked over to the tall man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Haven't seen you for a while, where've you been?"

"Things have been busy at work." A waiter came by and gave them menus.

"Things are always 'busy at work'." Rei continued after the waiter had left. "You never take a break! You sound just like my roommate, although it's not her fault she never has time off."

"You have a roommate?"

"You see? I've told you about her before, but you never pay attention!"

"Sorry Rei. Uh...tell me about her now."

"I'm not sure I want to. Why should you suddenly be interested?"

"C'mon Rei, I apologized. Seriously, I want to know what's going on in your life. I worry about you kid."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore. But if you must know, things have been going great. I'm still the lowest on the fashion industry totem pole, but some of my designs have been selected to show to the head of the firm. I've been informed that I'll be working at the fashion show in Spring Hill, only as a fitter for the models, but it's a step up. How about you? Did you get that promotion? What was it for again?"

"To be Head Director of the entire manga department. Right now, my boss oversees it all, but she wants to delegate more responsibility. That firm in America, _Mangazine_, didn't help with her trust issues, but she's decided to take a chance. And right now, my chance is in jeopardy because I can't control one of my workers."

"What do you mean, 'can't control'?"

"I mean totally out of control. We always disagree on the instructions I give, my authority is undermined, and--hey! It's not funny!"

Rei continued laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never known you to lose your cool. This person must totally get under you skin if _you_ lose grip."

"Nothing I've tried seems to work, but I'll get things to go my way."

"Well, you've got a lot on your plate already, so I won't ask you for a favor just yet."

"What favor? Might as well tell me."

"No. Not just yet I said. Besides its for my roommate, not me."

"Your roommate? Oh yeah, what's she like?"

"Rena-chan? She's awesome! You'd like her. She's a lot of fun, so full of life! Best of all has great taste in fashion."

"Meaning she really likes your designs."

"Of course. She wants to meet you too. I haven't told her what a stick in the mud you are."

"Thanks for the support," he commented dryly.

"I'm kidding. No, really. I want you both to meet. When are you free?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said, things are hectic at work."

"Well make time! You two are unbelievable. There's never time to do anything!"

"She has scheduling problems too?"

"That's only part of the problems Rena-chan has. But I'll let her tell you about them."

"Well, I'll call later this week so we can set up something."

"I can't believe this. I have to set an appointment to see my own brother."

"It happens when you're around such an important person as myself."

"You're impossible!"

"I try."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"But I'm taking it as one, sister dear." He smirked.

"I see that you're conceit has reached new heights. I'd watch that if I were you."

"Yeah? At what height do you think I should I stop? I haven't reached a decision. One ought to have goals."

"_Darien!_"

********

"Yes, bossman?"

"Why do you insist on awarding me that title?"

"I could call you something else, but I might get fired."

He ignored that comment. "How do you always manage to know that it's me, Carroll-san?"

"Easy. My skin starts to crawl whenever you're nearby."

"Funny. Two for two, the lady's on fire today."

"What can I say, I'm on a roll. Is there a point for your visit to my workstation?"

Darien regarded Serena with adoring eyes, secretly longing to tell her the wishes of his heart. He loved talking with her, arguing with her, just waiting on baited breath for her fiery comebacks.

She turned to look at him when he didn't answer. Serena was confused by the look in his eyes. For the first time, she didn't see him as a harsh and sorry excuse of a human being, but as a warm blooded, handsome man. If he weren't such a vulgar Neanderthal, she'd consider him as a potential boyfriend. Realizing where her thoughts were taking her, she shook her head as if to toss them away.

"Well?" she asked again.

Darien too shook himself from his thoughts. He realized that he had been staring. Now how to come away without looking like a fool was the tough part. "I just wanted to remind you to turn your work directly to print. They're fine for once."

Serena watched him as he quickly walked away. She looked over at Yoshimi's workstation. "Was that a compliment?"

"From the way you two go at it, it sounded like one to me. What do you think, Akira?"

"Hard to say," he answered. "Let's find out." He stood up and made sure none of the supervisors were around. "How many of you think that was a compliment for Serena? Show of hands." The entire departments hands shot up. "There you have it, Serena."

"You guys are all crazy!" she exclaimed. "Don't you have anything better to do than to watch what goes on between me and the Baka?"

Yoshimi jumped at that. "You mean that there's something going on between you two? Are you holding out on us, Serena? Are you two having an affair?"

"Serena's having an affair with Darien-san?!" someone else shouted in the department. All heads shot in her direction.

"NO! I'm not having an affair with him! _Gross_, Yoshimi! How could you think that? You know I hate the guy, why would you say something like that?!"

"You gotta admit, there's a lot of tension going on there," Yoshimi answered.

"Yeah," Akira put in. "Sexual tension."

"Eww! Mental pictures! Shut up!"

"You two need to hook up and soon. It can't be good for your health to bottle all that stress." Akira continued.

"Either change the conversation or get back to work!" announced Serena.

"You see, Yoshimi? She's even starting to sound like him."

"_Shut UP!_"

********

*ring* *ring* "Hello! You've got Rei and Rena's place! We're not here right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, we'll get back to you. Oh, and by the way! Make sure you state who you want to talk to! Bye!" *beep*

*click*

"I hate answering machines," Darien muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Motoki, coming into Darien's office.

"Nothing. I was just trying to call my sister."

"Rei? How she doing?"

"She's fine. She's got a new roommate that she wants me to meet."

"Oh yeah? She's trying to hook you up? I guess you haven't told her about Serena yet."

"What about her?"

"C'mon! Give me some credit buddy. I've seen the way you look at her when you think nobody's watching."

"Enlighten me. How do I look at her?"

"Like you want her. Admit it! You've got the hots for her."

"I do not! I can't stand her! She's so annoying and disruptive, she never follows instructions the first time, and she makes a spectacle of herself at every opportunity. Not to mention me. She draws attention to _me_ whenever she opens her mouth!"

"You don't exactly try to fade into the background, Darien. You give as good as you get, you know."

"Have you seen the department? They hang on to every word we say. I'm not there to entertain them!"

"Strange words, seeing how you're in the entertainment business. But I gotta say, I'm out there watching too. Your arguments are like a show. Frankly, I'm sorry whenever I miss one. I can't wait till the next. When do you need to talk to her again?"

"I'm not if I can help it. You do it!"

"Oh no. Not me. Forget it."

"Oh, c'mon Motoki! She likes _you_."

"Perhaps if you made the effort, she might like you too. Why are you so mean to her anyway? You got something against her?"

Motoki's words brought Darien back to the day when Serena accused him of revenging himself on her. He had been surprised that day, especially when she knocked over her stool and repeatedly stabbed her finger in his chest, forcing him back. In her fury her glossy eyes turned a deep midnight blue, and a flush overcame her alabaster cheeks. She was cold. She was angry. She was _beautiful_.

"Hello? Buddy? _Darien!_" Motoki called, snapping his fingers in Darien's eyes. He finally fell back into reality. "I know where you were," he said in a singsong voice. "Dreaming about Serena walking towards you in a white gown, am I right?"

Darien scowled. "Forget it, Motoki. I don't want to have anything to do with a pest like Carroll-san. It's bad enough that she works here, but that's as near as I'd ever want to get to her. I wish we didn't have to work so closely to one another. I can't stand her."

"My feelings exactly, Motoki," a voice called from the doorway. "I could never stay around as something as offensive as bossman here. Thankfully, this is only a temporary assignment, and early next year I'll be back where I belong--as far away from him as possible!" Serena started to walk out, but turned back. "Oh, and Akira asked me to turn this in for him. He said he had to leave early and that you'd understand why." She threw the file on his desk and stormed out.

"Aww man! Are you in trouble! Are you gonna apologize for this one?"

"What's the point Motoki? I've never given her a reason to believe anything I say to her. She's not missing out on anything."

"But _you_ are. Go out there and make it up to her. Get her candy, flowers, heck _jewelry_, but do _something!_"

Darien just watched Serena fume at her workstation then turned to Motoki. "I'm gonna look Akira's file over and run it by the writer's shop. Are you gonna check on Kimi and Yoshimi's copy?"

"You're not going to say anything to Serena?"

Darien just blankly looked at Motoki.

Motoki sighed. "Yeah, I'll check on those two." He started to walk out. "I can't believe you're gonna let this slip by. Serena's a funny, vibrant, clever, smart, and very beautiful young woman, Darien, and if it weren't for Reika, I'd ask her out myself. She'd be good for you, Darien. Real good. She's a one in a million kind of girl."

"I know. I know."

He and Motoki regarded each other in silence for a moment, when Motoki sighed again shook his head. "You're a fool," and he walked out of the office, shutting the door with a soft click.

"I know," Darien answered. "I know."

********

"That horrible, snotfaced, ego-centric, no good..._donkey's behind!_" Serena seethed at her desk.

"What happened? What did I miss?"

"Yoshimi? Why'd you have to leave out for a few minutes? If you hadn't left just then, then _you_ could've taken Akira's file to that crabby piece of work in there!"

"What?"

Serena sighed. "I'm talking about that black-haired, blue-eyed thing in there. Akira asked me to drop of his work because he had to leave right away, but as I walked in, I heard him talking about me with Motoki."

"What? About your performance here?"

"No, just me in general and how he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He said I'm a pest and went on about how horrible it is for him to work with me and yet that's as close as he's willing to come." She looked down so that Yoshimi wouldn't see her watery eyes. "He said he couldn't stand me", she whispered.

"What'd you do?"

"I said that I'm glad that this assignment is only temporary because in a few months, I'd be away from him for good."

"Serena! You didn't!"

"You know I did. How dare he insult me? He didn't even know I was there. He was talking about me behind my back! What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Yoshimi answered. "Maybe he feels threatened."

Serena just threw her a withering look. "Threatened. About what?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought."

Motoki came over looking abashed. "Serena?"

Serena sighed and looked up. "Yeah, Motoki? What can I do for you?"

"Serena, I came to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened in there. Really I am. Darien didn't mean it, I'm sure of that. He's just stressing about a promotion he put in."

"Please, Motoki, don't make excuses for him, and don't apologize for him either. If he's upset, then he can walk out here himself and say he's sorry." She turned back to her work. "I'm not sure I'd forgive him anyway. Coming from him, they'd just be words. Empty. Words."

'Ouch.' Motoki winced for Darien at her cold tone. He saw that Darien's words had really upset Serena, but she never had this frosty atmosphere about her. Serena was the warmest, most cheerful person he knew, always ready with a smile. She brightened up the entire department.

"Look, Serena, why don't you leave a little early today. I can come up with something to tell the higher-ups?"

"Thanks, Motoki. I appreciate that, but I think I'm going to stay the full day. I won't be bullied by that black-haired baka." She smiled, "I won't be killed from his harsh words, I can't say the same holds true for him though."

"I'll talk some more to him, don't worry. Cheer up, kid, you've just yourself a champion."

"You're a pal. I need all the help I can get with that guy. You know, normally I'd want to try to see if I could figure someone like him out, but since it's only _me_ he has a problem with, I don't see the need."

"Give him some time. I see potential where you two would be really great friends. You have so much in common."

"Please, I'm not ready to even look at him yet, let alone be friends with him."

"No," he continued, "I mean it. Maybe you two could even--"

"Don't say it!" she interrupted. "I swear to God, Motoki, if you're even _thinking_ about what I think you're thinking..."

He grinned, "And what might that be?"

"Don't go there, Motoki. I mean it."

Motoki laughed. "Alright, alright, peace! But if you change your mind--" he stopped at Serena's glare, "ok...no. How about this then," Serena watched him warily, "why don't you come out with Reika and me sometime? How 'bout tonight?"

"Definitely not tonight," she gestured to the large stack on her desk, "look at what I've got for homework."

Motoki frowned as he saw the unusually high stack of files piled on the desk. He casually looked around at surrounding workstations, noticing less than half as much paperwork and sketches on each desk. He'd certainly have a few words with Darien.

"Well, if not tonight, then definitely soon. Don't want you thinking that Japan is work, work, work all the time. We have fun too." He scribbled something on a piece a paper, "here's my number for my cellphone, give me your number. We'll set something up."

"Alright," she reached for another scrap of paper, "wait a minute. This isn't a trick is it?"

"Serena," he said in mock pain, "I'm hurt. Surely you don't think I'm capable of such things? Seriously, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this isn't some sort of way to reconcile things between me and the Baka is it? Cause I already told you that I'm not in the mood to make friends with him."

"I can honestly tell you that it never occurred to me. But now that you mention it..."

"Motoki..." she cried in warning.

********

Back in the office, Darien sat at his drafting table scribbling fervently on paper. On the storyboard, an interesting idea was developing not unsimilar to reality. The feature character, which he was now focusing on down to the slightest detail, looked incredibly like Serena Carroll.

Several versions of her were neatly piled nearby, though hidden from whomever should walk in. Each sketch caught different emotions that Darien had personally witnessed. Serena's anger directed at him, Serena laughing with her co-workers and friends, Serena's determination when she was focused on her work. Even Serena's eating habits. He captured them all. But what he could not capture was her passion, or what he desired the most, her love.

He had never been so ashamed of himself as from his treatment of her. It wasn't just today either. Lying to his best friend about his feelings and having her hearing his harsh words had just been the icing on the cake. He had brought her grief ever since he saw her in the department that first day. How could he possibly make amends? It was impossible, so why try? He tried to explain that to Motoki earlier.

Darien had seen that Motoki had made his way over to her workstation, had seen her bitter scowl, and accompanied by, he was sure, a further shredding of his character. He had even seen her brief smile directed at Motoki. For a moment, a red mist formed in his eyes and fisted hands had accidentally crumpled a creation he had just perfected.

How could he have been so cruel? Never in his life had he acted like such an idiot. Motoki had it right the first time--he was a fool. He was so attentive to his drawings that he didn't even hear Motoki's return.

Motoki stood there looking at his friend a moment. He'd known Darien a few years now, and mostly he was a cool guy. Certainly the ladies had thought he was a gentleman. Though he'd never pay any romantic attention to any of them, he was always kind and courteous, even when they started to irritate him. He'd figure out what was going on with him. But right now was time to help out the damsel in distress.

"Look, Darien I think you've gone beyond apologies. You should reconsider that gift idea or something, cause Serena's just short of inflicting some serious hurt on you." He stopped when Darien didn't look up. Was he even listening? "Darien. Hey, dude!" Still no response. He picked up an eraser and hurled at him. "_Darien!_" He finally looked up.

"Ow! Motoki! Careful, you could put someone's eye out! What do you want?" he asked, rubbing where the eraser bounced off of his head.

"I wanted to talk to you--"

"Well," Darien interrupted, "all you had to do was call my name, not try and kill me!"

"I tried doing just that, but you were in your own art world. I came to talk to you about Serena."

Darien sighed as he casually put up what he was working on so as not to arouse suspicion. "Motoki, I already told you, I can't even begin to apologize. You talked to her, surely you can see that."

"I sure did talk to her, and I agree, you can't apologize--"

"Thank you."

"What you need to do is something that goes beyond apologizing. I haven't figured that part out yet, but I'll help you bounce ideas around. You really messed up man."

"What did she say?" Darien asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah," Darien answered. He sighed again and leaned back into his chair to give Motoki his full attention. "Give it to me straight, doc."

Motoki turned and closed the office door and returned to take a seat also. "Darien, I'm not gonna lecture you on manners or whatever. I know you know better. As for Serena...well she's really upset. She has the right to be! And what's up with you assigning her all that work? No one else has half as much as she does."

"Are you sure she's just not behind?"

Motoki threw him a dry look, clearly not amused. "I'm serious, man! You are in hot water this time. You think your sister can get angry, I'm telling you that Serena's got her beat! She's ready to do you bodily harm."

"It's really that bad?"

"It's possibly worse", Motoki answered. "You have to do something, dude. If pushed further, I wouldn't be surprised if Serena left the company. Ito-san personally handpicked her from that American company, so what would _she_ say? Or worse, what if Ito-san herself had to deal with you two? I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate putting you in your place, and that's out of the door--permanently."

"Yeah, she already gave me a warning."

"She did? Man, that's bad. I was hoping for a miracle that she wouldn't have noticed the sparks flying around you and Serena."

"You really think that Serena would leave?"

"I tried to get her to leave early, you know, time to cool down, but she wouldn't have it. She's tough, but everyone has their limits. I'm sure if pushed far enough, that she'd eventually give up on you. Right now she's saying that she doesn't even want to be your friend. That's way harsh coming from a girl like her. She friends with everyone! Even that homeless guy we've seen in the alley, who happens to be Nobuyuki Yuasa."

"Nobuyuki Yuasa! He's one of the richest men in Japan! He's even one of Ito-san's main sponsors. What's he doing in an alley?"

"Apparently watching the going-ons here. He seems impressed by Serena's attitude to a supposedly homeless man. Of course she doesn't know that she's talking with a man who's rich enough to own Tokyo. If rough comes to rough, then my guess is that he'd step in favor of Serena and not you."

"Amazing."

"Yeah. You know, you always hear about those rich guys pretending to be someone else, but I never thought I'd be one to witness it."

"I was talking about Serena."

"Yeah? Well, that's a start." Motoki watched as Darien got up from the desk and walked towards the door. "What are you going to do?"

"If you'll excuse me, Motoki," and he walked out.

There was only one thing _to_ do.

Only one thing to do?  Like what?  Stay tuned to find out what Darien's gonna do!  In the meantime, please R/R!  Let me know what you think.  Thank you!!


	7. An Offer You Can't Refuse

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon and you don't either! So there!

CHAPTER SIX

_An Offer You Can't Refuse_

Serena groaned inwardly when the shadow appeared over her drafting desk. She stopped sketching and wearily rested her head in her hand. She had definitely had enough of the Baka to last a lifetime, so why must life insist that she put up with more today?

A few minutes went by while he just stood there behind her back. "Seeing has how you have the remarkable talent of knowing when I'm near, Carroll-san, I'm surprised that you haven't greeted me yet. You're usually the first to speak. Where is your 'Yes, bossman' inquiry?"

Not even acknowledging his presence, Serena picked up her pencil again and resumed sketching.

"Not going to reply, Carroll-san?" No response. "I didn't know that Americans were so disrespectful to their working superiors." She still didn't answer. "I assume your life would be better if you never had to acknowledge my presence again."

"Actually, no. Life would be infinitely better if I never had to acknowledge your existence."

"She finally speaks! Good. Come into my office at the end of the day, Carroll-san. We need to discuss your working habits." And he left as silently as he arrived.

"What did you supposedly do now?" Yoshimi asked.

"What do I ever do wrong?" Serena muttered. "He didn't officially say anything was wrong this time, but to meet him at the end of the workday."

"Aw! Your first date." Yoshimi sighed.

"I told you about those fantasies of yours, Yoshimi! It's becoming a nasty habit."

********

At the end of the day

"You wanted to see me?" Serena had just walked into Darien's office, leaving the door open. In case she felt the need to start swinging, as she usually did in such close proximity, she could opt to walk out instead.

"Yes, Carroll-san, have a seat." He waited for her to be seated and then turned to shuffle papers and file folders around on his desk. Then he turned to his computer screen and started typing something. After that, he returned to the file folders, taking out a few papers, and continued to arrange them, and jotting down a few comments here and there.

"Unbelievable," Serena muttered. With all the time he was taking, she figured that she could've attempted to straighten her desk too, or at least run to get a soda. She thought that this was important meeting, so she wanted to be prompt.

Darien looked up. "Excuse me, Carroll-san. Did you say something?"

"No."

He nodded. Darien was fully aware of how close she was to him. He could see every move she made in the corner of his eye. He could even smell the strawberry shampoo she had used this morning. It was such a soothing scent. He just knew that he'd always relate it to Serena from now on. He also knew that his meaningless rearranging of paperwork was wearing on her nerves. But he was stalling for time. He still hadn't worked out how he could word his proposal.

After Serena's third impatient sigh, Darien decided to just improvise. He took a deep breath, and turned towards her. "Carroll-san, I've called you in here to discuss a serious problem that we have. I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about?"

"No," she answered coolly. "Can you elaborate, bossman?"

Darien sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. "I'm talking about the animosity that's between us. Your blatant disregard of respect for me as your supervisor," he rushed on as she looked like she was starting to speak, "and my supposed attempt to goad you on." She drew him an incredulous look. "Alright, my deliberately goading you on. But you must understand the position I'm in, Carroll-san. I oversee a department of 25 people, and it's a tough job to keep track of all the paperwork and sketches that need to be sorted and distributed. The people here look to me for their assignments, they follow my lead, and you make it extremely difficult. What if they start following your example?"

"They follow your lead? They're people, not sheep! And just what do you mean by saying that I'm extremely difficult? I do my job just like everyone else. I don't turn in assignments late, and I follow your instructions. Frankly, I don't see a problem except a behavioral one--yours."

"Excuse me?" This wasn't going as well as he had hoped. He definitely started out all wrong. Improvising what he wanted to say wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Yes! Has it even occurred to you that my job isn't easy either. I've got a _psycho_ boss forever on my case! You don't even explain what the problem is, you just want me to fix it. I don't think I _have_ a problem, but if I, or anyone else genuinely did, then don't you think it would be wise to help them along, possibly explaining what it is you see wrong and gently correct the problem? And a little commendation wouldn't hurt you either. You say that you're just a supervisor, but I see you as a slave driver."

"What? I am _not_ a slave driver! You know what! Why are we discussing my supervising skills? This is between you and me!"

"Hey, guy! I'm just following the lead of my supervisor!"

"Watch it, Carroll-san." He got up and started pacing the office. He suddenly turned towards her again. "You want commendation, then fine, here's commendation for you. I am unable to fire you, Carroll-san. Ito-san herself had originally picked you for this program, and she saw that you had potential. She is a wise woman and though her mistakes are rare, I must say that having you come here was not one of them."

'Strange commendation,' she thought.

"You're an unusual young woman, Carroll-san, and you definitely give me grief. But you're here to stay, though temporarily. And so I have a proposal. An offer you can't refuse, as you Americans say."

Serena leaned back in her chair, and looked towards the ceiling. "I want to go home," she whispered.

Darien looked worriedly at her. Did she just say that she wanted to go home? No! He couldn't allow that. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut that first day? He needed to patch things up quickly.

"At least listen to what I have to say, Carroll-san, you might see that its not so bad."

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed, "what's your offer?"

"A truce."

"A truce? That's it? That's so juvenile."

"Well, can you honestly say that your--" he stopped at her glare, "that _our_ behavior has been adult-like?" When she didn't reply, he continued. "Yes, I propose a truce between us during working hours. That way we'll have far less problems. The people will be able to carry on with their work more if they don't have us to entertain them with our petty fights, and work will be, if not more enjoyable, then endurable. So what do you say?"

Serena looked into his eyes. 'Such beautiful blue eyes,' she thought. "You mean no more fighting, you won't torture me anymore?"

"I didn't realize I was 'torturing' you, Carroll-san," he commented dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "But we're bound to have disagreements. What then?"

"Then we try to talk them out, calmly and rationally like adults normally would." She looked thoughtful. "I'm not saying that this would solve all our problems. Heck, we both know that they won't disappear at all, but we can at least attempt peace. Our jobs are being affected."

"I agree. And I don't want to get in trouble, or for anyone else to be in trouble for that matter. You're right, they do watch us every time we're around each other."

"Exactly, though I must say that the workers aren't the only one who took notice. Ito-san has noticed too, if you recall."

"You're right!" Serena gasped. "Oh no! I remember! That was the day when you--" she stopped shortly, "well what did she say after I left?"

"That if we don't deal with our problems fast, then she'll deal with them herself. I wouldn't look forward to such an ordeal if I were you." Serena buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it, Carroll-san, I'm sure we can be successful if we attempt at making peace."

"First of all, just what is entailed in this truce? Does that involve you not making demeaning comments to me and behind my back? Or finding faults with every little thing, especially when Motoki says they're fine? Making me redo assignments?"

He couldn't help it--he laughed. "Yes, I won't do that any of that anymore."

"How about you not overloading me with three times as much work as everyone else? And what's up with your scheduling issues?"

"I haven't received complaints from anyone else."

"Well you've already stated that I'm a difficult case. I guess I'm special."

'You have no idea how special,' he thought.

"Well how 'bout those two issues?" she continued.

"But you're a rookie. Everyone starts on the bottom."

She frowned. The guy was twisted.

"Alright, I'll lighten the workload. Now it's my turn."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do I get from this truce?"

"I already told you that I wasn't causing you any problems."

"That's a matter of opinion," he said, "and I happen to disagree."

"Fine," she groaned, "what do you want? I'll consider it."

"Respect."

"Sorry, bossman, you'll have to earn that, and you have a _long_ way to go."

"Alright then, at least a certain degree of respect to start off with, Carroll-san. I want you to stop back-talking me in front of the entire department."

"That's gonna be hard."

"For you, yes it will. But this truce is based on making attempts. Can you at least put yourself forward to do that?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Next, I don't want you undermining my authority. If you have a question, then can you please see me privately instead of announcing what a stupid idea it is?"

"What?! I never did that!"

"No? Hmm...well it certainly seems like something you would do."

"You see? The truce is still in the talking stages, and you're starting already. This is never gonna work."

"Nevermind that. I'll rephrase my statement then."

She waited. And waited. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I thought you were going to rephrase what you were going to say."

"That was it."

Serena looked at him like he was crazy. "Unbelievable. You're a piece of work, you know that?" she muttered in English.

"Well do you agree never to demean my ideas in front of everyone no matter what you may think of them?"

"First of all, I would never do something like that. I may not have respect for you, but I respect your ideas and opinions, and the authority you have as supervisor. Besides, doing something like that would just make me look stupid too."

"So are we agreed to this truce?"

"Whatever."

"What is that? Does that mean yes? Silly American phrases."

"Hold on! I've got an amendment to this...whatever this is. No more talking about my culture. It has nothing to do with being an American anyway. It was just the way I was brought up."

"Some upbringing."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes again, "This isn't gonna to work," she repeated.

"That was uncalled for."

"You're the one who made the comment!"

"I was referring to myself, Carroll-san."

"Oh."

"Forgive me."

Serena's eyes widened. Did he just apologize? A miracle! "Uh...yeah."

"So are we agreed?"

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. "I want this in writing."

"What?"

"Yeah, I want this in writing. Just to make sure, you know?"

"Fine," he sighed. "But either we'll have do that tomorrow or you work on it tonight, I have a meeting to be at in five minutes."

"Oh no," she said, "This is a joint agreement. We'll do this together."

The thought of them together sent Darien's thoughts spiraling.

"Strange, but I feel like I'm about to sign my soul over or something," she said. At his glare, she went on, "I'm sorry. It's going to be hard to reform with you. Be patient, will you?"

"And the same goes for you regarding me, ok?"

"Alright, bossman. A truce then and a written form of it tomorrow. So what now? Do we shake on it for now?"

'A shake!' his thoughts raged, 'Yes! Shake on it! She wants to voluntarily touch me! A shake would be good. For now.'

"Are we in agreement?" he asked her. He took her hand, delighting in the feel of the texture of her warm, soft, creamy skin. Her hand felt so tiny encased in his. He basked in this moment.

"It's a deal," she commented. "At least it will be tomorrow. When does this actually take effect?"

"How about when we each hold the written forms of our truce," he suggested.

"Ok, bossman," and she turned to leave.

"Carroll-san," he stopped her just as she reached the open door. "You know, most of your co-workers use names instead of titles. I've even heard you call them by name. Wouldn't you like to use mine?"

She appeared thoughtful for a moment. "No," she answered, and walked out of the office.

'What a woman,' thought Darien.

********

When the meeting was over, Motoki caught up with Darien.

"Hey, man. I saw you talking to Serena. What happened?"

"I never knew you were such an inquisitive man, Motoki. How could I have missed that?"

"You know I have an interest in this. Besides, I'm her champion," Motoki grinned.

"Her champion?"

"Well, yeah. I saw a damsel in distress, and I just couldn't resist."

"And so you're to defeat the dragon I take it?" Darien asked drily.

At this, Motoki momentarily looked sheepish. "You've got to admit that you've been breathing fire down Serena's back, and if that's not a dragon-like quality, then I don't know what is. C'mon, Darien. What happened after you went over to her workstation?"

Darien hesitated. He knew Motoki wouldn't like the beginning of the cockeyed story.

"I'm sure you've got an idea," he countered.

"I've got plenty ideas, my friend. I've also got a theory. Would you like to hear it?"

Actually, Darien didn't, but anything to forestall his friend. "Shoot."

"I've decided that your behavior towards one Serena Carroll is elementary.

"Elementary?"

"Elementary because you're acting like a little kid! No, hear me out!" He cried when Darien rounded on him. "I'll explain. You're acting like a little boy who likes the girl that sits in front of him. Think about it. The little boy forever teases the little girl, making her life a misery, reducing her to tears. And it's all because he likes her! So that's what I think you're doing. You've become a little boy all over again."

Darien was clearly not amused. This day was taking a toll on his self-confidence. First Serena taking him to account on the way he watched over the manga department, now Motoki, reducing him to the character of the little boy he thought he'd hoped he'd left behind.

"When you think about it," Motoki continued, "it's actually extremely funny. I mean, _you_ of all people acting like this. You're always so controlled!" And Motoki launched into a laughter that bordered on hysteria.

"Maybe I am acting like a little kid," Darien admitted. Motoki continued laughing. Darien scowled. "It's not that funny, Motoki! Get a grip!"

When the laughter subsided, Motoki remembered the original purpose of the discussion.

"Ok. I'm better now. So now getting back to what we were talking about. What happened between you and Serena? And don't try to sidestep the issue this time."

"What do you think happened?" Darien asked instead.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you apologized to her for everything you've done to her. It would definitely make my life easier. That's not what happened though, is it?"

"Nope. Try again."

"You went out there and kissed her breathless?"

He received another look from Darien.

"No?" Motoki was having fun even though it was clear that Darien didn't share the sentiment. "I thought not. If something like that had happened in front of everyone, I would've heard about it by now. Too bad. That would've been cool. Would've made an awesome storyline to pitch to Ito-san in any case."

"If you must know," Darien cut Motoki off, "things didn't start off as well as I had hoped. Needless to say, I stuck my foot in my mouth again."

"Oh, no. What did you say?"

"I basically blamed her for distracting me from doing my job."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish. No, I tried to think out what I would say, but nothing would come to mind, so I winged it."

"And accused her of all _your_ problems?"

"Yeah," Darien muttered. "But I did admit that I goaded her on to retort."

"Well there's truth in that. Which makes my theory seem sounder. What else?"

"I said that the department artists look to me for instructions, so if she continued with her show of disrespect, they might start using her as an example. Then where would I be?"

"What did she say?"

"She said that the artists weren't sheep."

"Smart lady."

"Anyway," Darien continued, "she then reversed the issue somehow. She pointed out how she follows all instructions given to her, and said that if anyone had a problem it was _me_! She started questioning my supervising duties. She even had the audacity to call me a psycho and a slave driver!"

Motoki collapsed into laughter again.

"It's not funny, Motoki! You know what? You wanted to know, but forget it." He took off, leaving his wheezing friend.

Motoki caught up. "No, no, wait! I'm sorry. But you gotta give Serena her props. The girl's got skills."

"Yeah," Darien answered.

"So then what?"

"I offered her an offer she couldn't refuse." Darien got quiet as he remembered her expression.

"Like what?"

"But it seemed like it only made matters between us worse," Darien went on as if Motoki hadn't spoken. "I even heard her wish she were back home. I couldn't have that, but I went ahead with my idea anyway."

"Which was?" Motoki waited anxiously for Darien's answer.

"A truce."

"A truce," Motoki repeated.

"Yeah. She thought it was a stupid idea too, until she realized that our actions aren't exactly coinciding with our ages."

"So then what?"

"Well, we discussed what we both wanted for our side of the truce. She gets me off her back a little, and she shows me a little respect during working hours. We'll write it all up sometime tomorrow and it'll go into effect when we each have a written copy of it."

"It's a start. I just might work, too. Hopefully Ito-san will see an improvement. But wait, this truce is only on during for working hours?

"As far as I know it is. We really don't need it anywhere else. I never see her in social settings anyway."

"True. But what if you did? What would happen if you just met her in the street or somewhere?"

"I don't know. We'd ignore each other, I guess."

"Or rather, Serena would ignore you. I don't think you'd be able to if you met her in casual surroundings."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am. It's all part of the theory."

"I almost forgot about your elemental theory."

"Not elemental. Elementary."

"Ok, ok. Elementary!"

"Anyway, I'm off to meet some of the guys for a friendly game of basketball. You in?"

"Nah," Darien declined. "I'm headed over to Rei's apartment. I need to catch up with that scatterbrained sister of mine."

"Suit yourself. Tell Rei hello for me."

********

"Rei-chan! I'm home!" Serena took off her shoes at the door and tossed all the paperwork she acquired on the living room table. "You wouldn't believe the day I had. Everything had to do with that baka boss of mine. But hopefully we're on the path to resolving the matter." When she received no response from her roommate, she called again, "Rei! You here?" Her roommate still hadn't made her appearance. "Guess not. And I'm talking to myself. It's all that baka's fault, too. He's driving me insane!"

She then saw a note on the refrigerator.

_"Rena, I've been called in to substitute one of the fitters at a showing at the Civic Center. It shouldn't be more than two hours, so don't worry about me. If my brother calls, please tell him I'll call him back. I didn't cook anything, cause it's your turn. See ya. Rei."_

"Great! I'll just get take out then." As she reached for the phone she saw the light flashing on the answering machine showing that either she or Rei had a message. She pressed the button.

"Hello! You've got Rei and Rena's place! We're not here right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, we'll get back to you. Oh, and by the way! Make sure you state who you want to talk to! Bye!" *beep*

Rei's voice filled the room. "Rena, you there? Oh well, I really don't have time to talk anyway, I'm stuck here at the show for another two hours. Afterwards I'll probably go out with a few of the people here. I don't want you to worry. If you want to come meet us, you've got my cell number. Bye!"

*End of message.*

Serena looked at the clock, but was too tired to join Rei and her friends' activities. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I've got work to do. But first, I want a little relaxation.' Removing the handset from the recharger, she gathered up things to take a nice soothing bath.

"This is heaven," she sighed as she sank in the bubbly water. She laid back and shut her eyes. She must've fallen asleep because the water was cool and the next sound she heard was someone at the door.

*ding dong* *knock knock knock*

"Just a second!" she yelled from the bathroom. She hurriedly tried to dry off and scrambled to wrap the towel around her. Finally covered, she ran out and swung the door open.

*Evil laughter*  I thought that was a good place to stop.  Please R/R.  They're always appreciated and they let me know that I should continue, how I'm doing with the storyline or if I need improvement.  Thank you!!


	8. Effective Immediately

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Tuxedo Mask, so there!

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Effective Immediately_

"Hello?" Serena leaned out the entryway and looked down the hall. "Hello!" she called again. She looked the other way only to see the elevator door shut. "Wonder who it was." Making her way back inside, she saw a post-it note attached to the door.

"Rei, I stopped by earlier to see how you're doing. I tried calling, but you're never home! You're roommate wasn't in either. So don't say that I didn't hold up my end of the bargain. Call me later. Your bro."

"It's the night of the notes," Serena mumbled. "Too bad, I really would've liked meeting Rei's older brother. I wonder what's he's like. I wonder if he's cute. Too bad there's no pictures of him around. I'll have to ask Rei about that."

Just then, her stomach growled. "I need food!" she announced.

********

It was just after midnight when Serena heard Rei coming in. She had just now finished with the sketches she brought home and was taking herself off to bed when Rei came in.

"You're home earlier than I'd thought you'd be." From the expression on her roommate's face, Serena could tell that Rei was excited about something. "What? Did you meet a guy?" She jumped on the sofa, "Is he cute?"

Rei grinned, "No. Something better. Well, maybe not better, but it's something different. Something wonderful! Oh, I'm so excited!" and uncharacteristically, she started jumping up and down and spinning around the room.

"What? What?!" Serena demanded, getting into the spirit of things.

"I've finally made a breakthrough in the industry!"

"Get out!" Serena jumped up, grabbed Rei's hand and joined in the spinning. "That's great, Rei! Tell me how it happened."

"Well at the show, one of the models had a _huge_ fight with one of the designers. That's a normal, everyday kinda thing happening in the fashion world. But the model, Kaguya-hime, is one of the most coveted faces in Japan's top showings. Whatever she says, goes, and the poor designer...went."

"I feel sorry for that designer. I'm pretty sure her career is ruined."

"Yeah, I felt sorry for her too, until the director realized that they were one designer short for the show's timing. Four more outfits were needed to fill in the timeslot."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Serena's excitement was building up along with Rei's volume as she continued her story.

"Well, I always keep my design sketches and the best of my outfits handy, like you suggested, and so I told the director that I had original designs that were available if necessary. He was so relieved that he never realized he put an unknown, and a minor fitter to boot into Kaguya-hime's show!"

"She modeled your designs?!" Serena asked incredulously.

"Kaguya-hime modeled my designs."

"_AHHH!!!_ they both screamed and danced around the apartment. The neighbors probably thought they were being murdered.

"That's so fantastic!" she hugged her friend. "You're gonna be famous, you're gonna be famous," she sang.

"I don't know about all that, but the audience seemed to like them. Kaguya-hime certainly did. And I've received a few offers for another showing, even some to buy two of the four designs shown." She paused.

Serena saw a gleam in Rei's eyes. "What? I know there's something you're not telling me. After all that, what else could've happened?" She gasped suddenly. "You _did_ meet a guy, didn't you?"

"NO! What's up with you and guys tonight, Rena?" Serena didn't answer. "Anyway, the best part is...," she hesitated for suspense, "that tomorrow I meet with a few other people to discuss the possibility of starting my own line!"

"Oh my GOD! That's unbelievable! I know how hard that is to achieve. I'm so proud of you, Rei. You see? I was right. You're gonna be famous, you're gonna be famous," she sang again.

Rei laughed. "Only time will tell," she looked at the clock, "and right now it's telling me its time for me to go to bed. I feel to exhausted and too excited to sleep at the same time, but I know I have to get up early tomorrow--well, later this morning."

"Yeah, me too."

As Rei was making her way to her room, she saw a stack of Serena's sketches on the table. "Don't tell me you were up working when I came in."

"I wasn't...I had just finished," she ended lamely.

"Rena," Rei sighed, "we've got to do something about your boss."

"I think will be getting a little better where he's concerned."

"What do you mean?"

So Serena told her about her acquiring a champion and the truce.

"I'm sorry things have been so rough on you."

"Oh Rei, you know the saying 'that which doesn't kill us...'," Serena quoted. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I was just worried about what Ito-san would think. She hasn't approached me though."

"Count that as a blessing. Why didn't you just report him?"

"Cause that wouldn't have been cool. Besides, it's not like he was abusing me, or anything. If he harassed me, then I would wrote up a report. Our problem is trivial to what's happening around the world."

"I guess you're right. I really hope that this truce idea works, Rena. If not, then let me know and I'll personally come down to the department and flame his butt!"

"Fight fire with fire, huh?"

"You got it," Rei yawned. "Seriously, if you need anything, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Rei." Wanting to lighten the mood, she continued, "But I think you'll have a full plate when you become famous. You'll eventually forget the little people, even your family. Hey! That reminds me, your brother left a note." She handed Rei the post-it. "I answered the door too late, and he was already gone by the time I got there."

"That dork!" Rei exclaimed after reading the message. "I forgot he hates answering machines. I'll call him tomorrow. I can't wait until I tell him my news!"

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you too."

"Yeah, but he'll twist it some kind of way that would boost his ego."

"A typical brother, huh? My older brother, Sam, is the same way. He says he taught me everything I know. He can't even draw a stick person!"

"Why do they have to be so weird? I'm telling you," Rei called as she started another journey to her room, "the world would be such a better place without all the male bakas!"

"I'm with you, sister," Serena said as she too closed her door. "I'm with you. I wonder what the King of Bakas has in store for me tomorrow." She turned over and fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of a man who hid his face with a mask of a dragon-like beast, but whose gentle manner suited that of a prince.

********

Serena rushed into the department, struggling with everything in her arms. The day had not started out well at all. First, from working so late into the night and then hearing Rei's exciting news, she was so tired that she forgot to set her clock. By the time she woke up, she was already half an hour late from her schedule. Hurrying through getting ready, she grabbed her papers and shoved a muffin in her mouth and ran out the door. She was a good ways away from the apartment before she realized that she left her work i.d. behind. Turning around cost her five minutes. The morning crowd on the sidewalks just signaled how hard it would be to obtain the transportation to go across town. The monorail started having electrical problems halfway though her journey. And to top it all off, a downpour started just as she reached the buildings property, drenching her and all of her hard work. She protected everything as best she could, and ran for cover, hurriedly swiping her i.d. through the entrance.

"Serena-chan!" someone called.

Yoshimi ran over when she caught sight of a dripping Serena. "You l--"

"Grab this will you, Yoshimi. I'm about to drop it," she interrupted.

Yoshimi quickly took the pile of shifting papers from her friend before they scattered. "What happened? You look terrible! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

"Well, I can already tell you that it's not gonna get any better." The girls walked over to Serena's station and unloaded their arms. "Darien-san called a meeting at the beginning of the workday and quickly noted that you weren't in attendance."

"Great," Serena muttered.

"He wrote down something after he asked about your whereabouts, but I don't know if it's anything about you. You don't think he'll write you up, will he?"

"For what? Being late? It happens. The only thing to do is just dock my pay or something." She was already in a bad mood, and the thought of her boss being on her case as soon as she walked in the door only made her temper rise. "If he has a problem, then I'll only have to sit here and wait for him to come over here just to vent it all on me."

"Are you sure about that, Serena-chan? As fun as it is watching you two go at it, the banter is getting a little out of hand. Remember, he is the boss."

"No, Ito-sensei is the boss."

"True, but it doesn't help to work on the supervisor's nerves."

"Just whose side are you on, Yoshimi? I can't believe you're defending him."

"I'm not defending him, I just want you to be careful around him. I don't want to see you do anything you might regret."

"Don't worry, Yoshimi. I'll restrain myself before I kill a person. No, I'll go one step further," she turned and looked Yoshimi and the eye and continued seriously, "I'll quit."

"You wouldn't really quit, would you?" Yoshimi asked worriedly.

"If it came to that, yeah."

"But I know that this is your dream job! How could you think of quitting something you love? What you've worked so hard to become?"

"It's not the dream job if you continually bothered by a deranged boss."

"But you've got such potential. If you worked hard enough, I bet you could start your own series in a few years. You can't give up."

"Obviously you don't understand my depth of dislike."

"Serena be serious."

"I couldn't be more so." She looked around the department, at all her friends, and then at the completed mangas that she helped come forth. "I hope it doesn't get that down and dirty, but I'd rather give up the dream then rot in jail for first-degree. You know, my feelings of dislike are bordering hatred. I've never hated anyone before."

"Really? You're better than me. I hate a few people."

Serena laughed. "I can tell," she said as she pointed to Yoshimi's workstation. Yoshimi had tacked up a makeshift dartboard with someone's picture on it. The unfortunate person had blacked out eyes, a crooked mustache, two missing front teeth and a dart right between the eyes.

"Yeah, that's my ex-boyfriend. Looking at his face helps me sketch those fight scenes. You know, it brings out the rage."

"I understand. I don't want to get on your bad side."

"Between you and Darien-san, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side either," Yoshimi responded.

"Things should be getting better between us," and she quickly explained about the truce. "Where is that baka anyway?"

"He went in for another meeting."

"Good, I can have a moment's peace. What was this morning's meeting about?"

"Oh, just about how far along we're getting with the upcoming editions. He commended us for doing a good job and told us to keep up the good work. He even talked with a few who were having trouble completing their assignments and offered to help out. It was really weird. He's never done anything like that before. He's such a strict taskmaster."

Serena got a weird look on her face as Yoshimi was talking. 'Could he possibly be acting on the advice I gave him yesterday? Nah, that couldn't be it...could it?'

"Really?" Serena asked. "He did that?"

"Yeah, it was all of a sudden, too. People were minding their own business when he pops up and announces that we're to gather in the boardroom in ten minutes. We all thought somebody was about to be fired or something."

"That's understandable," said Serena. "That suits his evil character."

"He's not evil, Serena-chan. He just has his way."

"Well I wish he'd stay out of mine."

"Hey! You two have a truce, remember?"

"That doesn't start until later. I haven't even seen him yet. Think he even remembers?"

"I'm sure he does."

"Small-minded people have memory problems." At Yoshimi's look, she grinned. "Till I have that written copy in my hand, I can bad mouth him all I want. So there," she stuck her tongue at Yoshimi.

"Real mature."

"I know. Now let me get to work before the baka comes back."

********

"And you complain about me being late."

"Nice seeing you too, Rei."

"It _is_ always a pleasure, isn't it? Now what's your excuse? And why haven't you called?"

Darien sighed. "I have called, but that dumb answering machine comes on. I want to talk to a real person, not a machine."

"Yeah, yeah. If you'd just lower yourself to leave a message, we wouldn't have to go through all this."

"Right. At least someone would be there to answer the door."

"My roommate was there."

"Well why didn't she answer the door?"

"If you'd just listen," Rei said, exasperated. "As I was saying, she heard you knocking but she was in the shower. When she got to the door, you were already gone."

"I must've been there for a full five minutes!"

"I said she answered the door already! What more do you want?"

"I want someone to let me in next time!"

"Keep that attitude, and I'll make sure security bars you from the door."

"Sure you will," he replied sarcastically.

"Now tell me why you're late for lunch."

"A meeting I went to went overtime. Seems like Ito-san still wants to branch out. She's thinking about another trip to America to attend an expo or something."

"That's cool. When?"

"I'm not sure yet. Someone's supposed to look up the time and location of the next one. Ito-san doesn't even know if she'll attend yet."

"Well why not? Her stuff's pretty popular over here. I'm sure they'll love it in America too."

"I don't know. It all depends on how the people react to her newest story."

"Are you traveling back?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

"Any word on that promotion?"

"Nothing yet. I don't want to pester her. I'm sure she remembers." 'Of course she remembers,' Darien thought, 'she brought it up that day when Serena almost stomped you into the floor.' At the thought of someone of Serena's stature taking on a 6'2", 139 lb young man, such as himself, brought a grin to his lips.

"What's so funny?" his sister asked.

Darien snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing. Just thinking about that promotion. So what's new with you?"

"Unbelievable things!" At this, Rei's eyes started to twinkle.

"Yeah? Like what? It must be big if you left a message for me at work."

"Well I couldn't wait to tell you! You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not! Call anytime. So what's going on?"

"I'll shorten it up a bit, since I know you're not interested in the art of fashion. So let's just say that I took someone's place at a show last night, and someone finally saw my potential."

"You took the place of a model?"

"No! Of one of the designers! The model was Kaguya-hime and she got into it with one of the designers. Well, you know what she's like, so the designer was let go. I took her place."

"How did you swing that? You're a nobody!"

"Thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"Yeah, well, anyway it's all thanks to Rena."

"Your roommate? What did she do, besides not open the door."

"Will you come off it already? Sheesh. Like I was saying, you know how you artists carry around a portfolio, just in case?"

"Yeah."

"It was Rena's idea that I go a step further and have some of my designs and a few outfits close at hand in case I met someone willing to look at my work."

"And I assume that just such an opportunity arose?"

"Even better." And she explained about how her success came about.

"That's great, Rei!"

"Yeah! Kaguya-hime even modeled them. She was impressed. I've had a few offers to buy some, and today I had a meeting with a few investors who are interested in helping me start my own line!"

"What? That's unbelievable!"

Rei laughed. "That's what Rena-chan said. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Well what else did the investors say?"

"Last night, they wanted to see more of my designs, since they only saw four outfits modeled. I brought the sketches in today along with some fabric swatches. They liked that I had variety, varying from casual to bridal. I mostly do women's apparel, but I dabble in children's wear too. One of the investors was a mother, so she appreciated that."

"Have they decided officially to help you yet?"

"They'll let me know either today or tomorrow. One of them pulled me aside, and said that she thinks I'll go very far."

"She obviously has hope for you."

"Yeah. And even if I don't have their support, she said that she'll spread the word about me to her friends."

"Make sure you give her a discount."

"Oh, I will."

"I'm really proud of you, Rei. You've worked so hard to get where you are."

"We both have, Darien."

"Yeah. And it hasn't been easy, for either of us. Especially when dad, and your mom--"

"I know, Darien," she cut him off. "I know. But you pulled this family together again. I would've been lost without you." Tears started forming in her eyes as she thought about their past.

"I would've been lost without you too, Rei." He reached over the table and took her hand in his. He suddenly straightened and cleared his throat. "Ok, on to our main subject. I wish I could've been there to see your success."

"I wish you had been too. But it was last minute. In the end, I only had time to phone the apartment and tell Rena-chan that I'd be late. I didn't want her thinking I was lying in the street somewhere. She worries."

"Does she? That's nice. Now I'm not the only one to check up on you. What's her number? We should collaborate."

"Oh, no. If you want to call, you call the apartment and speak to her."

"Do you know that I haven't even had the chance to meet her yet?"

"I know. But that's your fault."

"I realize that. Next time, I'll call your cellphone before I just pop up. I thought I'd be able to surprise you."

"Well I'm a busy person also. I have a life too, you know."

"Yeah." Checking his watch, "speaking of lives, I need to get back to mine."

"You mean work? That's not a life, Darien."

"But it suits me." He got up and kissed his sister's cheek. "Congratulations, Rei. You deserve it." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called, "I should have the results of the investor's decision either today or tomorrow at the latest. I'll call you later today if I get their decision. Ok?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later.

********

"Carroll-san, will you come into my office?"

Serena looked over at Yoshimi and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, bossman?" She asked after she walked inside.

"You were late today," he said.

"That's not news."

He shook his head at her. "I won't go into discussing your tardiness, Carroll-san. I'll let it slide today, but try not to let it happen again. Now, do you know what today is Carroll-san?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Besides that, it's also the day we're to receive our copies of the truce." He grinned at Serena's expression, "You couldn't possibly have forgotten? Or is it that you thought I forgot? Yes, that seems more like it, am I right?"

"Actually, I did wonder at your powers of recollection."

"I assure you, I didn't forget something as vital as this. After all, our jobs are at stake. I'll have my secretary type up our agreement. I called you in here to write up what you'd like to see on your side of the bargain. I realize that we discussed this yesterday, but I want to make sure we cover everything." He handed her a notebook and pen, and sat down with his own supplies. "When you've finished, we'll switch and cross off things we think is unacceptable. Agreed?"

"Whatever."

He sighed, and started scribbling on his notebook. Things were not going well. Fifteen minutes later, her notebook slid across the desk. Glancing at it, he could tell that she'd written more than one page. His own list had only taken him about three minutes. Had he really treated her so badly?

"Finished so soon, Carroll-san?"

"You wanted to see it when I was through."

"So I did." He picked up her list and handed her the one he held. Most of the things she wanted weren't unreasonable. She basically wanted him to stop provoking her. He'd miss that. Taunting her until her eyes blazed and her fists curled. She was really beautiful when her emotions were worn on her sleeve. "I agree with most of the things on this list, Carroll-san. I wasn't aware that I was such a bother to you."

"And I didn't realize you thought I was challenging your authority. Does your secretary really have to type this up? What's wrong with keeping our handwritten copies? I'd really appreciate it if no one else were in on this. Don't you think we've called enough attention to ourselves as it is?"

"Very well. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Of course it wouldn't."

*Tsk, tsk, tsk* "That attitude's not in keeping with the truce. You have to watch that, Carroll-san.

Serena actually grinned at that. "Ok. I'm sorry. But I warned you that it'd be hard." She got serious once again. "I heard about what you did this morning. That was nice."

"Yes, well, I took your opinion into consideration."

"I'm sure that the artist's appreciated it. I'm sorry I missed that," she said as she read over his list again.

He looked at her for a moment. "You see? We can be civil to one another."

"Yeah," she responded. "Maybe this truce will work out after all.

"Maybe. Not get out of my office and get back to work, Carroll-san."

"What?"

"Work. Get back to it."

"What about our truce?"

"It's in effect. But I'm still the supervisor," he started waving her away.

"Unbelievable!" She stormed out the office. The door slammed and rattled the pictures on the wall. One actually fell off.

"Or maybe the truce won't work. Let face it, I wanted to see her really riled up just one last time." He smiled as he recalled her fire.

*ring* *ring*

"Moshi moshi?"

"Darien?"

"Rei! So I'm assuming you got the news?"

"Yeah! I did it! I'm getting my own line!"

"Wonderful! I knew you'd get it."

"I'm so excited. I want to call everyone and tell them my news! You're the first one I called though, seeing how you're family and all."

"Glad to be placed so high on your list."

"You should be. This is a cause to celebrate. I want you to come over for a dinner party on Friday. You free?"

"I should be. Your roommate gonna be there?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll be there.

"Thanks for your support, brother. I'll see you there at seven."

Ooh!  Showdown Friday night!  Finally!  What do you think of the relationship between Serena & Darien?  Personally, I love it!  But I may be biased, so tell me what you think.  Please R/R.  Thank you!!


	9. Expect the Unexpected

First of all, I'd really like to thank Laura for her review.  Laura, I can't believe I made such a mistake like that!  I should know better.  Thanks for catching it for me & giving me a heads up.  Moving on...standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, but I'm content in knowing that you don't either.  Unless you're Naoko Takeuchi-sama...then I'm in awe!

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Expect the Unexpected_

"Serena-chan," Akira called, "you have a call on line one."

"Thanks, Akira.  Moshi moshi?"

"Serena!  It's Rei."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just calling to tell you about who got their new line!"

"Are you serious?!  That's great!  Congratulations!"

"Thanks.  I'm so excited.  I'm calling everyone closest to me about my news.  Listen, Rena-chan, I want to throw a dinner party Friday night at the apartment to celebrate.  Only close friends, of course.  You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not.  You didn't even have to ask, it's your apartment too.  Am I invited?"

"Of course you are!  My brother's going to be there, also.  He's looking forward to meeting you."

"Your brother.  Great!  I'm looking forward to meeting him too.  I haven't seen him yet.  Do you have any pictures of him?"

Rei got quiet before answering.  "Uh, no.  No I don't have any photos.  Look, Rena, I have to go.  I just wanted to tell you my news."

"I'm glad you did.  I want a discount from all of your designer wear.  And a few freebies wouldn't hurt either."

Rei laughed.  "Sure.  Hey!  Before I forget, how are things going between you and that baka boss of yours?"

Serena sighed.  "I saw him half hour ago, and while he's still an obnoxious ego-maniac, I'm determined to follow my side of the bargain.  Whether he can stick to his side remains to be seen."

"I want to meet this guy.  I know!  Invite him over Friday night."

"What?!  NO WAY!" Serena fairly screamed.  She saw everyone looking over at her and ducked down in her seat.  "Thanks a lot, Rei, now that baka dipstick will probably come over here to see--"  Before she could even finish, the shadow appeared.  "Hold on, Rei.  _Somebody_ wants to tell me something."   

"Is there a problem, Carroll-san?  You seem to be having difficulties."

"No, sir.  No problems at all.  Sorry for screaming."

"Please keep down, Carroll-san.  You're disturbing the artists.  And is that a personal call you're taking?  I also ask that you refrain from doing so on company time."

*_Hypocrite!_* A voice raged.  *You know it's not against company policy to take calls.  Ito-san doesn't mind as long as the work gets done.  You even talked to Rei half hour ago!*

'Well, what if she's talking to a guy?' his thoughts questioned.

*Then that's her business,* the voice answered.

Darien frowned at the conclusions he faced.  If Serena was indeed talking to a man, then there was nothing he could do about it.  But that didn't stop the urge to try.  So he stood there trying to listen in while Serena took her call.

Serena realized this, "Uh...I have to go.  I've got company."

"Who?  Your boss?"

"Yeah."

"You mean he's still there?  Watching you?"

"Yup."

"That's creepy, not to mention stupid."

"You hit the nail on the head, stupid creep," she muttered so Darien wouldn't hear.

Rei laughed.  "What's up with this guy?  Does he think he can intimidate you or something?"

"I don't know.  Maybe."

"I've definitely got to meet this guy.  I'll come over tomorrow and we'll go out for lunch.  You can point him out when I get there."

"Ok.  Look, I gotta go.  I should get off at five.  I'll see you later tonight."

'She'll see him later tonight?  Not if I can help it,' Darien thought.

"Bye," Rei called back.

"Who was that, Carroll-san?" demanded Darien.

Serena turned and gave him a funny look.  She glanced around the department and saw that while most were pretending that they weren't listening, a few just couldn't hide their excitement of seeing another verbal duel.

Remembering the truce, she admirably bit back asking him where he got off thinking it was any of his business to know.  That didn't stop her from gritting her teeth.  Taking a deep breath, she calmly replied, "That's personal information, bossman."

"Personal, is it?"

"Yes.  It was on a need to know basis, and you didn't need to know."

"Well I don't want you taking any more personal calls during company hours, Carroll-san."

"Yes, I got that while I was on the phone, which you rudely interrupted."

"Your shrill voice was disturbing the artist's work."

"_Shrill!_" she screamed.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.  Darien winced from her loud voice.  In his jealousy, he'd forgotten his surroundings.  If his commanding presence at Serena Carroll's workstation hadn't everyone's attention by now, then they sure had it now.

He looked around for the first time.  "Uh, Carroll-san," he asked quietly, "would you mind if we discussed this at another time?"

"What?"  Serena was too carried away by her anger to lower her voice.  "You were the one who came over here throwing around false accusations and insults!"

"It's my job to oversee that any trouble afoot be avoided."

"Are you implying that I'm trouble?"

"You know that quaint American saying, 'If the shoe fits...',"

"You don't seem to remember that I told you that there were no problems the first time you asked.  After I answered you, you should've been on your merry way."

"Questioning my duties again, Carroll-san?

"I question all of your actions."

"I haven't heard any complaints from anyone else."

"That's because they don't know any better," she replied.

"Or maybe it's just that you have a serious problem, Carroll-san.  Why must it always only be you I need to deal with?"

"What can I say, you bring out the worst in me."

"Your 'worst' as you call it, is becoming a nuisance."

"How's that?" she looked at him again.

"Er...," he stumbled, "like I said, you were alarming the artists."

"Oh yeah?"  She got up, "Was I disturbing any of you guys with my phone call?" she called out.  The room was silent except for the few muffled laughs.  "There, you see?  Even _that_ didn't bother them.  So if that's your only complaint, then move on."

"Carroll-san!" he hissed.  "I won't tolerate this behavior.  One more outburst like that, and I'll take action."

"And what are you gonna do, tell my mommy?"

"I'm warning you, Carroll-san."

Serena sighed.  She was so tired.  She turned away only to catch sight of the written truce.  Already their agreement was down the drain.  "Look, it won't happen again."  

Darien followed her line of sight and saw her copy of the truce too.  "Carroll-san," he sighed, "just try to keep it down, ok?"

"Fine."

********

The next day

Rei walked into Himeko Ito's Entertainment Art Studio just before noon.  She had already found out where Serena was located from the receptionist out front.  She was provided with a guest i.d., which was a little new to her since she had never visited her brother during working hours.  She quickly spotted her roommate's blonde head and walked up behind her.

"Ok, I'm here.  Where is he?"

"Rei!" Serena jumped and clutched her hand to her chest.  "Don't do that!  You scared me!"  

"Consider it payback for all those times you slammed the door at home."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I repeat, where is he?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about the baka.  Yeah, he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?  I came all the way across town just to see this guy and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Sorry you wasted the trip.  I would've loved seeing that.  He got called out early this morning and hasn't been back since, thank goodness."

"The truce still not working, huh?  It didn't look good from what you told me yesterday."

"It's works fine--as long as he's not here to bother me."  She turned back to her sketchpad, "just let me finish this up right quick and we can go to lunch."

********

Between meetings, Motoki pulled Darien aside.  "So, buddy, how's life been treating ya?  Been good?"

"Oh, it's been going as well as I expected."

"And how's that?"

"You know, you take the good with the bad.  The usual."

'This is going to be harder than I thought,' Motoki thought.  "Ok, I'll come straight out since you want to play the stubborn game.  How's the truce working?"

"Want to hear the story straight from the horse's mouth, do you?"

"You know it."

"Well, you know how I told you that Serena thought the idea of the truce was stupid?"

"Yeah."

"She was right."

"Really?  But it's only been in effect for what?  Two days?"

"Exactly.  Today would be the second day and I haven't even seen her today.  But it failed as soon as it began.  I'm sure you heard about the battle in the workshop, right?"

"Uh, yeah.  From several sources actually."

"If you know what happened already, then why are you asking me about this?"

"Because I want to hear your side of the story.  How _you_ feel about the matter with Serena.  I'm your best friend, I like to know these kind of things."

"What did you hear?" Darien asked.

"That you acted like an idiot again."

Darien groaned.  'Great!  Now everyone had witnessed what a total jerk I was to Serena.  Although, I'm not surprised.  We certainly had everyone's attention.'

"My sources also say," Motoki continued, "that the whole feud was your fault too.  Come to think of it, it seems like it's always your fault, Darien.  And what caused it this time?  A phone call?"

"NO!" Darien shouted defensively.  "Here's what happened.  I was walking around the studio, looking over a few things and talking to a few people when I hear this loud...shriek of some kind.  The most horrible noise I've ever heard.  Of course I realized it was Serena Carroll right away, so I went over to see what the problem was.  One thing led to another and..."

"And your brilliant truce was shot all to bits," Motoki commented dryly.  "Why didn't you just leave after you made sure that nothing was wrong?"

"I don't know," admitted Darien.  "I overheard part of her conversation on the phone and I kinda stuck around to see what she was talking about."

Motoki looked at him funny. "And the reason for eavesdropping would be what?"

Darien mumbled something.

"What was that?  Couldn't hear you," Motoki said.

"I said that she was talking to a guy!"

Motoki considered that for a moment, shook his head, then reached the only conclusion he could.  "You were jealous," he said wonderingly.

Darien shifted a little, looking uncomfortable.

Motoki then grinned.  "Ah ha!  So you _do_ like her?  I knew it!"

Darien scowled.  He could deny it until his dying day and Motoki wouldn't believe him.  "I admit that I admire her."

"You like her."

"She's a talented artist."

"You like her."

"And some would consider her pretty."

"_Pretty?_  Dude, she's a goddess!  C'mon, admit it.  You like her."

"No."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Motoki!" Darien cried exasperated.  "Stay out of this?"

"But I have to help you two lovebirds get together."

"Just leave it alone, Motoki," Darien warned.

Motoki smiled.  "You know, you two would be a good couple too.  Almost as good as Reika and me.  What does your sister have to say about all this?  She's wants to set you up with her roommate, right?"

"Rei?  No.  She just wants me to meet her new friend."

"Hmm.  Well, I still think you ought to do something about Serena.  That truce was the best idea you had yet regarding her, even though it's not really working.  Have you really put forth the effort, Darien?"

"Motoki!  Will you let me handle this?  It's my business!"

"You don't have to get mad at me because things aren't working out the way you'd like.  It's certainly not my fault you go about romancing women backwards.  But I forgot, you have that Elementary thing going.  Who knows, maybe it'll work...in a few years or so.  You don't have that kind of time, Darien.  She leaves in a few months."

"I realize that.  And maybe then I could get some peace when she's finally gone for good."

"Or maybe your problems will have just begun."

********

Serena and Rei ended up at a café called Crown's just a few blocks from the studio.  Its location was very ideal for the patrons they dealt with.

"Have you decided what you'll serve Friday night?" Serena asked.

"Not yet.  But I know that I'm not going to want to cook.  Slaving over a hot stove all day--what kind of celebration would that be?  And I don't really want to have food pulled out of the freezer either."

"You could always have it catered."

"True.  But it'll have to be something affordable.  You know, cheap, but not so cheap that you could tell it was cheap."

"How about me paying half the expenses and we get something moderately expensive?"

"Rena-chan, you don't have to do that.  Really."

"I know I don't, but I want to.  Please?  Consider it as a congratulatory gift.  Besides, you know how much I eat, I'll be getting my money's worth."  They laughed at that considering Serena's healthy appetite.

"Thanks, Rena."

"No problem.  Now are we getting themed food here?"

"Hmm," Rei considered, "that might be good.  It would make it easier to find someone to cater it then.  There's a Mexican place that recently opened up.  That's brand new food for Japan."

"Nah, I hate Mexican."

"_You_ hate food?" Rei asked, shocked.

"Hey!  It could happen.  How about Chinese?"

"Too close to take-out.  I want something a little fancier than that.  French?"

"What exactly is French cuisine?" Serena asked.

"I don't know.  Hiroyuki Sakai's makes French cuisine on Iron Chef.  They say it's very good."

"I love that show, but I'd rather try it first than test it out on guests.  How about Italian?"

"Italian might work," Rei said, considering the option.  "Yes, Italian has variety.  We could have spaghetti and meatballs, lasagna, and all kinds of things.  Yeah, let's do Italian.  Who should we hire?"

"Got me.  I just got here recently while you've been here all your life.  Pick a place that's good."

"I'll look up a few places later today."

"Who are you inviting?"

"Just a few friends from work and my brother of course.  I've already told them not to make plans that night, so they're coming.  You should invite some people too.  That way you won't be totally bogged down by strangers."

"I think I will."  Serena sat there a minute thinking about her friends at work.  "I think I'll invite two friends from work and his girlfriend.  Oh, but he'll be out all today and tomorrow.  He gave me his cell number, I'll call him now."  She sat and dialed the number.  On the fourth ring, someone picked up.

"Motoki," the voice greeted.

"Hey!  This is Serena."

"Serena?  Hey!  How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good.  How about you?"

"All's well.  What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you were busy on Friday night."

"I don't think so.  Why?"

"My roommate, Rei, is having dinner party Friday night.  Just small affair."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah.  We're celebrating her success in the fashion world, so we're calling a few friends to come join us for dinner.  I was wondering if you and Reika would like to come?"

"Friday night?  Sure!  What time?"

"Seven."

"Great!  Should we bring anything?"

"How about some wine?  We've decided to go Italian."

"Sounds great.  Can't wait, thanks."

"No problem.  I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"So," Rei asked slyly, "you implied that two people from work would be coming..."

"Yeah?" Serena asked warily.

"Would one of those be that baka boss of yours?"

"Rei!  Ew!"

********

Motoki barely contained his laughter after his unexpected invite.  What were the chances?  Darien had already told him of Rei's success and about the dinner party that she was planning.  Who would've thought that Serena Carroll would've turned out to be Rei's roommate?  And neither of them knew that they shared a common link in Rei!  It was amazing.  It was also bound to be quite a night come Friday.  He couldn't help but wonder if he should alert Darien to the situation.

'No,' he thought.  'This is just going to be too good.  Finally a place _I_ can see all the fireworks.  I can't wait!'

"So what did Serena want?" inquired his dark haired friend. 

 Motoki had forgotten that Darien was sitting next to him, hearing the entire one-sided conversation.  He didn't look pleased either.  Good.  "She invited Reika and I out Friday night."

"No, really?" Darien replied sarcastically.  "I never would have guessed."  Motoki was amazed to see his normally perfectly composed friend sink down in his seat and actually sulk.  "The question is--why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she ask you out Friday?"

"She didn't ask me out.  I told you that Reika's coming too."

"What did she ask you out for then?"

"My aren't we curious?"  Motoki looked down so that Darien wouldn't see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  "Why do you think?"  

"Probably to go out on a double date with that guy she was talking to," Darien replied somberly.

It occurred to Motoki that Serena wasn't talking to some man.  It could have possibly been her roommate, Rei.  He almost felt sorry for Darien.  Almost.  "Are you sure that it was a man Serena was talking to?  I mean, how can you be sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!  Who else could it have been?  And she's making plans for Friday night."

"It's the weekend," Motoki said dryly, "people do that."

"But they don't usually invite couples out to go with them unless it's for a date.  A double date!"

"Let's just say it's going to be an evening of entertainment, and leave it at that."

********

Friday night

All of the guests had arrived for the little party, except for Rei's brother.  He had been detained, so he called in that he would be a little late.  No one had minded, so they decided to hold off dinner until he had arrived.

Serena liked Rei's fashion friends.  They were so happy for their friend's success.  Rei vowed that she'd have them design a few things also for her line and make sure that they got their name spread around.  Half an hour went by and Serena was talking to Motoki and his girlfriend, Reika.  Motoki seemed especially excited this evening for some reason.  She had found out that he knew Rei through her brother.  Everyone was sipping champagne and chatting when the door bell rang.

"That must be Rei's brother," she said.  Serena looked over and saw that Rei was preoccupied, "I guess I'll get that."

*ding dong*  The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" she called.

She opened the door, and gasped so loudly that all the guests turned to see what was happening. 

*Dun Dun Dun*  Whoever could it be behind the door to make Serena act so strangely?  I bet you can guess.  How am I doing so far?  Keeping you in suspense?  I hope that you keep staying tuned.  Thanks for keeping up with it so far.  So now comes the part where I ask you to R/R.  You've already done the 1st "R" (read), so please do the 2nd "R" (review).  Just hit the "Go" button at the bottom of the screen.  And to everyone who has reviewed...**_Thank you SO much!!!_**  I read every last one & I really appreciate your thoughts.  Til next time...


	10. A Loss of Appetite

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, but let me know if it goes up for sale, ok?  Thanks!

CHAPTER NINE

_A Loss of Appetite_

      Serena promptly slammed the door in the person's face.

      "What are you doing here!" she demanded of the person standing in the hallway.  She was so disturbed by his appearance that she was unaware of the audience watching everything unfold.

      "Rena?" Rei walked over.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

      "Rei," she murmured, "I think I'm being stalked."  She had paled when she saw the blue-eyed, black-haired baka was standing outside of her doorway.

      "What?  Who's at the door?" she pushed Serena, who was creating a human blockade against the door, aside and looked out the peephole.

      Motoki couldn't hold it in any longer.  He burst out laughing so hard he bent over.  Reika started pounding on his back, thinking he was choking.  Serena looked over at him with narrowed eyes.  'It couldn't be.  Could it?' 

      "Rena!  It's only my brother," Rei confirmed her horrific thought.  Rei opened the door to let the man in.  "Darien!  Late again!" she slapped him in a sisterly fashion then kissed his cheek.

      The whole time, Darien never took his eyes off of Serena.  What was she doing here?  How did she know Rei?  Wasn't she supposed to be out on her date?  Or was her date here?  He had stayed late at work after everyone had gone home, looking over Serena's desk to see if the man's name appeared in any of her doodles.  He hadn't actually rifled through her things since that would've been an invasion of privacy, but glanced about her workstation just the same.  He didn't find anything, so he resigned himself to not knowing and continued on to his sister's place.  Only to be confronted by the object of his affections.  And have the door slammed in his face.  What was she doing here?  'Wait a minute. Back up,' he thought, 'what did Rei just say?'  "What did you say?" he asked her aloud.

      "God, Darien!  Where's your mind tonight?  Not to mention your manners.  I was just introducing you to Serena, my roommate.  Rena, this is my lame-brained brother, Darien.  He's not usually so thick in the head."

      "_He's_ your brother?"

      "_She's_ your roommate?"  They chorused together.

      "Of course," answered Rei.  "I told you about each other.  Rena!" she called and reached out to grab her friend as Serena stumbled back.  "Are you alright?  You don't look too good."

      "It's him," she whispered.  She turned wide eyes to look at Rei. "It's him," she repeated.

      "I know it's him.  My brother, remember?  What's with you two tonight?  Seriously, are you feeling alright, Serena?"

      "_No!_" she whispered.  "It's the baka!" she hissed, still backing away.

      "Baka?" Darien echoed.  Judging from Serena's expression he knew without a doubt that she meant him.

      Rei caught on, "Darien?  He's the baka boss?!  The one always giving you a hard time?"  Two sets of furious eyes turned on Darien.

      Silence filled the room as everyone watched the drama unfold, only to be broken by Motoki's failed attempts to keep from laughing so hard.  Two pairs of blue orbs suddenly turned to him.  He gulped.  Serena's looked the fiercest of the two.  She left Rei and Darien after a moment.

      "Darien!  I can't believe you!" Rei hissed.  "You're the guy who's been tormenting Rena, giving her all that work and just ruining her life."

      "'Ruining her life'?  Rei," he sighed.

      "No, Darien.  I won't back off from this.  Rena's become one of my best friends.  I can't believe you'd treat someone like that.  My own brother!"  She continued chewing him out on behalf of her friend.

      Meanwhile, Serena made her way back to Motoki.  Once he realized she was headed towards him, he tried escaping, but Reika held him to the spot.  "I thought that you loved me," he told her in wounded tones before Serena reached them.

      "I do, and I always will.  But right now I want to know how you're involved in all this and why you didn't tell me."

      He was now backed into a corner, figuratively and literally from Reika's maneuverings.

      "Motoki," Serena called in dark tones.  "You knew about this, didn't you?"

      "Serena, I didn't know until after you called me.  I swear!"

      "But you still knew, didn't you?  Why didn't you say something, Motoki?"

      "What would be the point?" he asked.  "There was nothing you could do.  You wouldn't just leave Rei hanging, would you?"

      "Of course not, but at least I would've been somewhat prepared."

      "Prepared to poison him, maybe."

      "Motoki, you know me better than that."

      "You're right, I'm sorry.  And I'm sorry for not telling you that your worst enemy was your roommate's brother.  I just couldn't help myself.  There are so many accounts of you two going at it in the studio, I just had to see the fireworks display for myself.  Ow!" he cried as something hit him in the ribs.  Or should we say someone.  "Reika!  That hurt," he sulked.

      "It was supposed to hurt, darling," she turned to Serena, "I'm really sorry about all this, Serena.  If I had known what was going through this nitwit's head, I would've done something."

      "Thanks, Reika.  I depend upon you to watch him for me next time.  Some champion," she commented, as she looked Motoki up and down.  "Watch your back, Motoki," she joked before leaving to talk with other guests.

********

      "'An evening of entertainment,' huh?"  Darien immediately went over to Motoki as soon as he was able to break free from Rei.  "Hi Reika.  It's nice to see you again at least."

      "Hey, Darien," Reika laughed.  "I'm assuming that you didn't know about Serena being Rei's roommate either?"

      "No clue.  I wasn't as filled in as some people I know."  Motoki had the good sense to look sheepish at that.  "Reika, would you mind it so much if I pounded your boyfriend into the ground a little?"

      "Of course I would, Darien," she answered.  "You'd be disrupting your sister's party, so I suggest you hold back until later.  For now..." and she promptly slapped Motoki hard upside his head, "...how's that?"

      "That'll do for now."

      "C'mon!" Motoki cried, "Was what I did so wrong?  I didn't commit a crime here.  And Reika!  I never knew you were such a violent person.  First my ribs and now my head.  I'll need a hospital before the night's out."

      "I agree," said Darien, cracking his knuckles.

      "I'm really sorry, Darien.  I apologized to Serena too.  I wanted to see what you two's reaction would be too much.  But look on the bright side, nobody got hurt.  _OUCH!_"  Reika pinched him.  "Except for me," he added, rubbing his arm.

      "Ok, everyone," Rei announced, "sorry for the delay.  But since we're all here now and the food's ready, you can dig in.  It's being served buffet style, so help yourselves."

      "And the wine is on the counter," Serena added.  "If you'd like something else to drink, we've got tea, lemonade, soft drinks, beer and water.  Just let me know."

********

      Serena gave a long-suffering sigh when the shadow appeared.  She was the last to fix her plate, wanting to be courteous to her guests, and was just about to join everyone when _he_ approached.

      "Must you always sneak up behind me?" she asked without turning around.

      "That's quite an appetite you've got there, Carroll-san," he gestured to her plate.  "Is there any food left for any who want seconds?"

      "Of course there is, I didn't get a lot!" she defended herself.  "I'm just sampling a little bit of everything."

      "Could've fooled me with all that's piled on your plate.  I thought for sure that you were fixing food for two people out there."

      She finally turned around. "What I do is my business."

      "Yeah, well this is my sister's night, and I'm just making sure that her guests will be well fed."

      "I can assure you that we've ordered enough.  And they're my guests too, you know!"

      "How could I forget with you shrieking like that?"

      "You were the one that came in here calling me a pig!"

      "Now did I actually say the word pig, Carroll-san?"

      "No, but that's what you implied."

      "I did nothing of the sort.  You always jump to conclusions."

      "And you always have to start something.  I just make sure to finish it," she turned away again to finish dipping into the lasagna.

      "I can't believe you're not through yet!" he cried.  "At the rate you're going, you really will need a second plate."

      "I really wish you'd do what I originally suggested."

      "And that is?"

      "To mind your own business!" she screeched.

      "Temper, temper, Carroll-san.  Your attitude is not one that befits a hospitable hostess.  Whatever would the guests out front think?"

      "That I was doing my duty and taking out the trash."

      "Very amusing.  If only they knew the real you."

      "They already do.  I've made many friends tonight."

      "Very good, Carroll-san.  That's quite an accomplishment for someone like you."

      "Someone like me?"

      "Yes, with your bouts of anger and shouting.  At the guest of honor's own brother too!"

      "All of which I'm sure you deserve."

      "Really.  I think you need to look into anger management classes.  Or perhaps you need to go so far as to seek professional help.  See a psychologist, a therapist at least.  Maybe if you had a way to vent that anger somewhere instead of at innocents..."

      "Are you saying that you are an innocent?"

      "You do seem to find faults in everything that concerns me."

      "The same can be said of you about me."

      "I admit that I did treat you harshly during your first week here--"

      "_My first week!_  You still do treat me harshly!"

      "If you think so, then perhaps I do.  Which is why I offered the truce."

      "The truce.  The stupid truce.  That thing failed ten seconds after it started."

      "I guess we didn't put enough effort into it."

      "One of us didn't anyway?" she turned away again.

      "Don't worry, Carroll-san.  I'm sure if you try hard enough, you'll succeed next time."  He leaned in closer to her.

      "What makes you think I was talking about myself?"

      "But that would only leave me."

      "No kidding."

      "You think I'm the one who ruined our bargain?"

      "I know so."

      "What makes you say so?"

      "You arrogant--" she stopped and took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.  "The truce became obsolete when you first came over and interrupted my phone call."

      "You were causing a disturbance."

      "And I apologized to everyone for that.  You know what?  I'm not getting into that again."

      "Fine."  He answered. 

      "Fine!"

      "Fine!" he shouted.  He couldn't believe his childish behavior.  He stood there a while just watching her finish fixing her food and grinned.  She really was adorable.

      "Why are you still here?" she asked when she saw him still standing there.

      "Well, Carroll-san, you did say to ask you if we wanted anything else to drink, so here I am."

      "Seeing as how you're Rei's brother, I didn't think you'd ask."

      "It's your refrigerator too.  Wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes.  I know how sensitive you can be."

      "Sensitive?  What do you mean by that?  What makes you think I'm sensitive?" she asked hotly.

      "Just what I said.  You take offense at everything I say."

      "That's because every word from your mouth _IS offensive_."

      "And no one should be offended at what _you_ say I take it?" he asked dryly.  "Maybe I should take my earlier comment back.  The way you're carrying on right now seems more insensitive."

      "Argh!  _You_ are so _annoying!_"

      "And _you_ are a pest!"

      "If I'm such a bother to you, then why don't you do us both a favor and stay away from me."

      "That's not exactly possible, Carroll-san, seeing as how we work together and now I find out that you're my sister's roommate.  I thought you were smarter than that.  Guess I was wrong," he said matter-of-factly.

      "As usual," she wryly commented.

      "The sad part is, is that Rei told me about this great roommate she had.  She couldn't wait to introduce me to her newest friend, and I have to confess that I was eager to meet the person living with my sister.  Imagine my surprise when I see _you_ here."

      "It couldn't be helped.  I needed a place to stay and Rei needed a roommate to share expenses.  It worked out perfect till you showed up tonight.  And I'm not going anywhere either!" she added as an afterthought.  "Besides, you should talk!  All I heard about Rei's brother was that he's a kind, loving, and generous person who looked out for his little sister.  Or anyone else, for that matter.  The thought of you never entered my mind and I'd never have guessed that you'd turn out to be him.  You're the complete opposite of what I thought he'd be.  I was really looking forward to meeting such a person too."

      "Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart--"

      "Don't call me sweetheart," she cut him off.

      "Or what, Carroll-san?  You'll report me to Ito-san?  For what?"  He leaned closer to her.  "Sexual harassment?"

      "I could," she threatened, standing her ground.

      "If you hadn't noticed, it's after hours so you can't intimidate me with something so feeble."  He took a step closer.

      "You're not worth the time and effort anyway," she scoffed, backing away.

      "Careful, you might hurt my feelings."

      "I'll hurt more than that if you don't stay away from me."

       "Another warning?  How can I resist that?"  He moved closer, so close that he was almost touching her.  "What would you really do if I did make a pass at you?"

      "You'll experience it firsthand if you even think about it, so I advise you to back up.  Preferably out of the building, but I'll settle for at least five feet, buster!"  She tried pushing him away.

      He laughed at her futile attempt to move him but stepped away anyway.  "I love these pet names you have for me, Carroll-san.  You know, in Japan it's really quite improper.  Such an endearment is usually reserved for lovers.  I might start to get thoughts of you desiring me.  And if you persist, then that will only provoke me to call you something equally endearing," he ran his finger down her cheek.

      "You wouldn't dare!"  She shoved his hand away.  An unexplainable fluttering formed in her stomach, and her cheeks and ears seared with heat at his words and touch.

      "'Dare'?  Yet another pet name.  Yes, your shortening of my name only confirms my beliefs.  I _'dare'_ alright.  I think I'll just settle for calling you Serena for now."  He tried to touch her hair.

      "Do what you like.  Whatever you do makes no difference to me."  Secretly, her name on his lips was the most exhilarating sound.  She wanted to hear him say it again.  'What am I thinking?  Snap out of it, girl!'  She saw him grin and him moving towards her again.  "And stop touching me!  Just stay away"

      "If nothing I do makes a difference, then why tell me to stay away from you?  Why keep backing away when I step towards you or try to touch you?"  He stepped her way again.  "See?  You moved back again.  You, Serena, _sweetheart_," he called her again to annoy her more, "are a walking contradiction.  I find that fascinating."

      Ok, a change of subject is needed.  "A minute ago I was a pest.  You can't have it both ways."

      "Can't you be a fascinating pest?  Something in me wants to try to figure you out no matter how much you irritate me."

      "Well you get on my nerves even more, so based on our mutual dislike, try to resist that particular urge."

      "Surely you know how hard it is for men to resist urges," he murmured.

      She put more distance between them this time and looked at him like he had grown two heads.  "What's with you tonight, man?  One minute you tell me I'm a temperamental, insensitive, misunderstanding fool, implying that I'm not good enough to be your sister's roommate or even her friend, and now you making a _pass at me?! _ You, bossman, are a piece of work!  How could you possibly be related to Rei?"

"You see Carroll-san, when a man and a woman love one another-"

      "You see?  That's just what I mean!  I see what you're doing.  You hate me so much that you're trying to get me to give up this chance and go back to _Digital Anime!_  Well I won't be fooled by your change of tactics.  Your comments are just as insulting and rude as you are.  What kind of upbringing did you have?  Rei's your sister, and she's the complete opposite from you.  Where did your parents go wrong with you?"

      She immediately regretted her words when his face darkened and he straightened his stance.  What did she say wrong?  She didn't want to hurt him.  She moved forward to apologize when his quiet words reached her.

      "You've made your point, Carroll-san.  And I apologize for upsetting you.  My words were only meant in jest.  Forgive me.  If you'll excuse me, I'll get that drink from the fridge, and move out of your way."

********

      Serena pushed the food around her plate.  She didn't taste any of the food that made it to her mouth.  She didn't even hear any of the lively conversation around her, or even Reika, who had called her name three times already.

      "_Serena!_" she waved her hand in front of the blonde.

      "Huh?"  She looked around, "Oh, Reika!  I'm sorry.  My thoughts were wandering."

      "I could tell.  Where were you?  I've been calling you and calling you."

      "I'm sorry.  Did you need something?"  She had forgotten that she and Rei had guests.  Her mind kept wandering back to what happened in the kitchen.  Why had Darien reacted like that?  She had obviously hit a sore spot.  Did something happen to him in the past?  Did it affect Rei too?  If it did, she certainly hid it better.  She'd get to the bottom of this sooner or later.  But she'd have to say something to Darien to convey just how sorry she was.

      "I was just wondering why you weren't eating?"

      "I guess I've just lost my appetite."

      "What?  But Italian is one of your favorites, not that you actually dislike food."

      "I hate Mexican, to tell the truth, and sushi had to grow on me."

      "Really?  That's unbelievable considering what an amazing palate you have.  But stop trying to change the subject.  Are you alright?"

      "I'm fine."

      "Are you sure?  I saw Darien go into the kitchen while you were alone in there.  You two stayed a while.  I was just about to check for signs of life."

      "And we're both still alive.  Nothing to worry about."

      "Be serious, Serena.  I saw the way you two looked when you came out of there.  I'm pretty sure everyone else did too.  Both of you were getting kind of loud when suddenly everything went quiet."

      "We had words, as usual.  He was just as aggravating as ever and I refused to take his crap, that's all.  Like I said, as usual."

      "Are you sure that's it?  You two are my friends, and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

      Serena was tempted to ask if Reika knew what happened to Darien to make him act so strangely in the kitchen, but thought the better of it.  It would be better if she asked Rei.  "It's nothing.  But thanks."

      "No problem.  If something comes up, you know who you can call."

      "I will.  Same thing goes for me."

********

      "What did my baka brother do now?"

      "What makes you think he did something?" Serena laughed.  "Tonight was _your_ night."

      "You can't fool me.  I could feel the tension radiating through the wall when you two were in the kitchen."

      "Was it really that bad?"

      "We all wanted to come see what was going on, but I think everyone was afraid."

      "Afraid?  Afraid of what?"

      "Of finding a body or two laying around somewhere, I don't know.  Motoki was the only one not worried."

      "He would be.  He knew that you were Darien's sister, and that I was your roommate.  He just didn't say anything, the nutcase.  He's used to our spats and wanted to have a front row seat so he could tell everyone at work." 

      "Is that what you called that?  A spat?  You two seemed like you were just short of hurling stuff at each other--you sounded that way at least.  What did he tell you?"

      "I don't want to go into it.  It'll just upset me again."

      "Rena, if I had known he was the one giving you so much trouble, I would've done something."

      "There was nothing you could do.  He's the boss, and I'm the fresh meat that he thinks he can push around.  Don't worry.  I've been handling myself."

      "Well, thanks for not killing him, at least."

      "Don't thank me yet.  My eighteen months of being at Ito-san's aren't over yet."

      "You haven't done anything so far."

      "I repeat:  It's early days yet."

      "Well anyway, that didn't seem like an ordinary fight to me.  I watched you two after you came out.  You ended up throwing out half the food that was on your plate and didn't even touch the dessert!  And I could only get one-word answers from Darien, so you've obviously affected him too.  So give." 

      Serena hesitated.  This conversation came up fast.  "I think I really said something that hurt Darien's feelings," she said quietly.  "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.  I just said the first thing that popped in my mind because he was aggravating me so much.  He's really annoying!  You know that?  There are times when I really want to take a swing at him or something.  Usually we trade insults and move on, but I went too far this time.  And I feel really terrible now for all that I said to him tonight, and you should've seen his face after I said it.  I'm sure it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

      "Whoa, whoa, Rena, calm down."

      "I can't be calm, Rei!" she said frantically.  "You weren't there.  I think I really pushed him to the edge and I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him because of something stupid I said."

      "Darien wouldn't dare do something so irrational, so don't worry about that.  Why don't you explain to me what happened."

       So Serena finally told her what happened in the kitchen.  Rei listened without interrupting and was quiet when Serena finally finished.  'No wonder Darien got so weird.  But it wasn't Serena's fault.  She didn't know,' she thought.

      "What did I say wrong, Rei?  He started acting so weird.  I didn't mean to hurt him.  I tried to tell him that, but he just got what he came for and walked out.  And afterwards when I tried to go up to him, something always happened to take me away.  He left before I could talk to him."

      Rei was quiet a moment.  She never thought to tell anyone about what happened so many years ago.  There were days when the past felt like they happened only the day before, and there were days when it seemed like events had started before time began.  Only a select few knew the story, and Rei figured that it was her roommate's turn to be let in on the tale.

What do you suppose the 'tale' is?  Click the "Go" button for the "Submit Review" section & let me know what you think it is.  I wanna hear what you think about this particular situation.  Hopefully I'm keeping you interested.  Obviously I'm doing something right if your still reading this minor Author's Note.  Thanks for reading!!  Til next time...


	11. An Understanding of the Past

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, but I wish I had a part in it somehow.

CHAPTER TEN

_An Understanding of the Past_

      Serena didn't understand why Rei continued to sit there so quietly.  Whatever had happened must've been bad for both her and her brother to be taking it so hard.  Perhaps it had happened recently and they were still feeling the effects.  Whatever it was, she vowed that she'd be there for her friend whenever she needed her.

      Rei stared blankly into space, silently reliving it all.  It was still painful, but with Darien's support and also from the help that she needed to give him, they carried on.

      "Rena," she started quietly, "have you ever wondered why Darien has an American name but a Japanese last name?"

      Truthfully, Serena never considered his last name until Rei broached the question.  He was always the baka to her.  Huh.  Darien Chiba.  Rei Chiba's brother.  

      "I never really about it, to tell you the truth," she answered.  "He was just the guy from work that I couldn't stand."

      Rei smiled.  She still couldn't believe that her brother had been the idiot that Serena complained about.  "He hasn't heard the last from me for giving you all that trouble.  We'll have to come up with something to punish him without getting you fired," she grinned.

      "I bet I could come up with a few ideas," Serena said bitterly.  "It's hard to believe that he's your brother.  Frankly, it's a little disturbing."  She gasped suddenly, "Oh God!  I haven't offended you with all my ramblings about him, have I?  You know I wouldn't kill him, right?  I haven't even taken a swing at him.  I've wanted to.  Oh god, have I wanted to.  But I haven't acted out any of my impulses.  Well, that's not true.  I haven't carried through most of them.  And for your sake, I won't hit him.  It'll be hard, but I'm sure I can do it."

      She said it so solemnly that Rei collapsed with laughter.  "Go ahead.  Hit him!  I certainly have when he annoys me!  Do whatever you want to him."

      "I'm sure whatever I want to do to him is illegal, and then I'd have to seek the aid of the American embassy.  That's just too much paperwork."     Serena had succeeded in taking the sad dim away from Rei's eyes.  But now how to get back to the original subject?  Turned out she didn't have to.

      "Well, I'm glad you won't hurt him too bad.  He's practically all the family I've got left."  She smiled sadly at Serena's frown.  "I'll tell you a little about our family so you'll understand a little more.  My dad met Darien's mother in America."

      "Darien's mom?"  She was confused.  "You mean he isn't really your brother?"

      "Oh yeah, he's my brother.  I'll explain.  Like I said, Daddy met Darien's mom in America.  California to be exact.  Her name was Roselyn Andrews.  She was very beautiful and smart, and was a secretary for the president of a very prominent company.  Daddy went to the company over some business deal of some kind, and as soon as he met Roselyn, it was love at first sight.  Actually, it was one-sided love at first sight.  My dad told me that she constantly turned him down, but she was kind in doing so.  That only impressed him more.  He finally wore her down one day and soon they both tumbled into love.  Well, the time of the business trip eventually ended and he had to return to Tokyo.  They kept in touch, but it wasn't enough.  He flew back and immediately went to her, which happened to be at work, and proposed to her right in front of her co-workers and boss.  They got married the next week in Vegas.

      "She gave up her job and moved here to Tokyo.  They were happily married for three years before Darien came along.  My dad and Roselyn always wanted children, and they were so excited. They wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, so when it came time to pick names they decided that if they had a boy, his name would be Darien after Roselyn's little brother who once saved her life.  If it was a girl, then Marilyn because their first date was seeing a Marilyn Monroe movie.  Unfortunately, something went wrong during the childbirth, and Roselyn died.  

      "Well, daddy was devastated after her death and to make matters worse, he didn't know the first thing to do with a baby, especially alone.  But he managed somehow until Darien was almost four.  That's when he met my mom, Ayami.  Darien had wandered off somewhere in the park, and my mom found him and brought him back.  Daddy was so relieved.  He didn't know if Darien was kidnapped or hurt somewhere.  He was so grateful that he insisted on doing something for mom.  She agreed to have dinner.  He found out that she was a kindergarten teacher because she loved kids.  She really got along with Darien, and daddy was impressed by that.  Darien didn't get along with just anyone.  He hasn't changed in that.  When mom found out about Roselyn, she did everything she could to keep her memory alive for Darien.  I think my dad really appreciated that about her and that's when things really got serious.  Soon after, they fell in love and got married.  Although she loved him as her own, she didn't insist that he call her 'mom' or anything because his true mother was gone.  And a year later they had me.

      "Darien was a great older brother.  He always looked out for me, made sure nobody bothered me.  Not that I couldn't handle myself, but he was always there to make sure.  He's still that way and I love him for it."  Rei got a little teary and reached for a napkin that was on the table to dab her eyes.  "I knew that he would move out to attend university, but the teachers at his high school saw how smart he was and got him a scholarship to attend college in America.  I was heartbroken, but happy for him at the same time.  He wasn't gone three months before..." she broke of a moment and took a deep breath, "before he got the phone call about the accident.  I remember it so clearly.  I was thirteen and at a friend's sleepover.  Our house caught on fire late that night.  It was a freak accident, and my parents were inside.  They never knew what hit them, and for that I'm grateful.  The police eventually tracked me down and told me and my friend's family the news.  I couldn't believe it," she said, staring into space again.  "My parents were gone in a single night."

      "Oh Rei!" Serena grabbed her hand and gently squeezed, "I'm so sorry."

      Rei smiled, "Thanks.  Anyway, Darien still had to be told, so a close family friend called him and Darien flew back here and came straight to find me.  He dropped out the college in America and got an apartment and attended university here to be near me.  He was eighteen years old and considered an adult, so it wasn't too hard to get custody of me.  We both grieved our loss and tried to settle in with our new situation.  It was so hard at first.  He had to struggle with school, a job, and put up with me.  Not to mention keeping food on the table, since cheap college food like ramen noodles, popcorn and bologna wouldn't cut it.  I tried not to be a burden to him, and helped out a little but I realize the hardships he faced.  How much could a little thirteen-year-old do?  We both grew up really fast that year.  And we survived.  We both found that our interests lie with art, and so that brought us even closer.  I moved out at eighteen so he could have a little break from taking care of me and moved to an apartment.  I had another roommate, but she was engaged when I met her and finally got married.  I had to move out since the apartment was hers and they'd be living there.  So here I am.  With you."

      "You both were so strong.  I really admire you for that."

      "I'm sure anyone would've done the same."

      "I'm not too sure of that, Rei.  Darien didn't have to come back at all.  He could've sent for you to come to America if he wanted.  But he kept you in familiar surroundings.  Near all your friends.  I'm sure he didn't want you to lose everything.  A new country would've been too hard on a grieving girl."

      "I never thought about that.  You're right.  Yet another reason to be grateful to him.  He's so good to me."  They sat a while contemplating the story.

      "Aw man!  Why'd you have to tell me that story?" Serena whined, hoping to lighten the mood.

      "What?"

      "Now you've changed my perception of him.  I was perfectly content with hating him and having fun plotting his death, and now you've ruined that!  How can I look him in the eye now and not picture him falling down an elevator shaft or something?  It got me through the day!  What am I gonna do now?"

      "You could dream up a new fantasy."

      "But that one was extremely satisfying.  Now I'll probably see him as..." she shuddered, "a not so bad guy," she moaned.

      "I'm shocked that he treated you so badly.  It doesn't sound like him at all. He really isn't that bad of a guy.  He's great!"

      Serena groaned.

      Rei laughed again.  "Want me to tell you some of the evil pranks he pulled on me and my friends so you'll hate him again?"

      She turned to Rei eagerly.  "Please!"

********

      The next day, Darien did all he could to avoid Serena.  He stayed up practically the entire night thinking over what happened at Rei's place.  Especially what had happened in the kitchen.  True, he purposely provoked her, but her defiance had stirred something in him.  He had never acted so callously, openly flirting and murmuring sexual innuendos into her shell-like ear.  What had come over him?

      He blamed her of course.  With her innocent blue eyes, and that strawberry colored pouting mouth.  He leaned in closer to study her more, from an artist's perspective of course, but when she openly challenged him, how could he resist?  And so the game was on.  Only it wasn't a game to him.  It stopped being a game when he wanted to test her mouth, seeing if it tasted like strawberries as well.  Realizing what her response would be, and she'd carry out her threat if she had to, he fought the impulse and went against everything his heart was telling him to do.  It was a struggle.  A struggle that was no longer necessary when she questioned his upbringing.  Her questions quickly doused the fire that burned within him and he was finally able to back off.  But with her questions came the memories that happened almost ten years ago.

      And so here he was, locked up in his office.  He only came out when necessary.  Too bad that he didn't have another meeting to attend or even to travel out of the country again.  His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

      "Come in," he called.  A blonde head peeked in.  'Speak of the devil.  What does she want?  Nevermind, I know.  She probably wants to get me back for what happened last night.  She'd pound me into the middle of next week and beat me up the following Thursday.  Well, not today, honey.'  "Can I help you?"  She just stood there with a weird expression on her face.

      Serena just stared at him.  All she could think of now was how strong he was during his hard life.  To lose your parents not once, but twice, even three if you counted his stepmother who raised him practically from infancy.  And he had to take care of his little sister too.  She realized that he didn't know she knew about his past and decided not to mention anything.  He still had his pride after all.  What would happen if he knew the bane of his existence knew about one of his weaknesses?

      "Carroll-san, is there a point to your visit, or are you still so stunned by my good looks that you needed another look?"

      Serena's mouth dropped a little, and came fully inside the office.  The nerve of this guy!  'He's such a first-class jerk!  I can't believe I'm about to do this,' she thought.  "I wanted to talk to you," she said quietly.

      "I could tell that, Carroll-san.  What do you need?"

      "Uh...um..." This was harder than she thought.

      Darien pointedly looked at his watch and back at her again.  "I don't have time for this, Carroll-san.  Your stuttering is wasting precious daylight."

      Serena glared at him.  "I came to apologize."

      "Apologize?  That's a first.  For what?"  Just as she opened her mouth he interrupted, "Nevermind that.  This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."  He leaned back in his chair for further comfort. "Let's have it."

      "You are a jackass!"

      "That's the strangest apology I've ever heard.  I have to tell you, Carroll-san, you need work on your admissions of guilt.  They usually have the words 'I'm' followed by a 'sorry'.  Now string them together.  Try it again."

      By this time, Serena's face so red that her hair roots were practically standing on end.  Her breath was coming out in deep gasps, almost to the point of hyperventilation.  Her fists were balled at her sides digging into her hands, her feet spread, and her eyes were closed.  Clearly she was fighting for control.

      "I don't understand you," she grumbled.  "You're really going to sit there and pretend that nothing happened last night, aren't you?  Go on being insulting and an offensive baka?  Fine by me, buddy!  I was going to apologize to you for all the horrible things I said to you--in fact, I still will, because I refuse to sink to wherever your level is.  I'm sorry!  You hear me?  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to make you feel bad, though how I thought you'd be hurt by anything that _I_ say is beyond me, let alone have feelings.  But just in case I did hurt your feelings, then I truly do feel bad.  I also feel bad that I didn't go through with my first impulse and shove you through the wall, but there are a lot of things in my past I regret not doing.  But at least I won't have a guilty conscience of having the memory of the pain your face had shown last night.  If you had only seen your face as I had last night.  Well, I apologize for whatever painful thoughts I gave to you.  So let's do us both a favor and forget everything that happened.  Okay?  Just forget it!  There, I said it."  She took a deep breath from her speech.  Yes, she had got through with it.

      Her sigh of relief was interrupted by a shock of a single-handed applause.  Still reclining in his plush chair, looking as relaxed as you please, and he was actually clapping!  

      "Bravo.  Wonderful performance," he said standing up, "you're in the wrong entertainment business.  Surely you were meant for the stage.  Just how long have you rehearsed that speech?  No, it doesn't matter.  I'm glad you decided to have me as your audience, though.  It almost impressed me."

      "OH!  You need professional help!" she yelled.

      "I believe I suggested that for you last night."

      "Why would you even bring that up?  I told you it would be best if it were just forgotten.  I personally am striving to put up a mental block!"

      "How could I possibly forget it?" he said woundedly.  "You confessed your love for me!" 

      "I did no such thing!" she said fiercely.  Thoughts of how attractive she found him resurfaced.  A vision of her wrapped in his strong, warm arms appeared.  They would make such a great couple, and their children... Appalled at where her daydreams were taking her, she stumbled back a bit.

      "You did.  You even have pet names for me.  I have witnesses too, who can vouch for my hearing you call me 'bossman' and last night was the latest addition of 'Dare'."  He smirked at her.  "Should I dare, Serena?  _Sweetheart?_

      Serena saw red.  His eyes widened in astonishment as she quickly stalked up to him and her hand instinctively flew up.  Darien caught it in its descending arc towards his cheek.    "Careful, Carroll-san," he quietly warned her.  "Don't start anything you might regret."  Their hands, hers still captured in his, were still paused in the air.  No sound was made except for her heavy breathing.  He tugged her closer to him.  Their eyes were locked.  One in unholy fury, the other in barely restrained wariness and something else.  Darien's eyes lowered to her lips, which automatically trembled from his gaze.  How could he resist such a sweet temptation?  He shifted Serena closer and his eyes returned to her gaze.  As their gaze locked once again, his head unconsciously lowered toward hers.  A knock sounded at the door.

      "Hey Darien, can you--" Motoki stopped at seeing them, "uh...is there a problem here?  Need help, Serena?" he asked awkwardly.

      Motoki coming in was just the distraction that she needed for breaking away from the baka's hypnotic gaze.  Somehow she had forgotten her rage as she was trapped by his blue orbs.  What was with her?  What was with him?  Was he about to kiss her?  Was she about to let him?!  Was she going to kiss him back?  She wrenched her hand from Darien's and walked towards Motoki.

      "No, Motoki," she answered, "but thanks."  She leaned up and pecked him on his cheek.  "If I need anything, I know where to come."  Giving Darien one last glare, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door in the process.

      "What was that all about?" Motoki asked.  Darien looked fiercely at his friend.  "What?  What did I do?"  Poor Motoki was confused, but he suddenly realized, "Oh.  You're angry because she kissed me, aren't you?"

      "Shut up, Motoki."

      "I'm right, as usual.  Relax, it was just a friendly gesture.  Part of being her champion and all."

      "And why did you assume that she was the one that needed help anyway?"

      "From my standpoint, it looked like you were the one holding her against her will.  Besides, the victim is usually the girl."

      "Her?  The victim?  Serena?  I was only defending myself!"

      Motoki laughed.  "Sure."

      "It's true!  If you had walked in here a second earlier you would've seen what really happened."

      "And if I would've walked a second later I would've seen you two thrown across the desk or something."  From Darien's reddened face he could tell that he wasn't too off the mark.  "So why don't I hear your side before I get the true story from her."  Darien glared at him again.  "Ok, ok.  Before I go out to hear her side."

      "I never knew she was so violent."

      "I warned you man."

      "Yeah, but she doesn't look like the type who would actually carry out something."

      "Unless she was provoked," said Motoki.

      Darien looked away at that and sat back down.

      "You did, didn't you?"

      "Did what?"

      "Darien!  Give me some credit.  You might as well tell me."

      "I might have slightly egged her on."

      "I figured that.  To tell you the truth, after you took off last night, I thought you two avoid each other at all costs."

      "I tried to, but she came in here."

      "Why?"

      "To apologize," Darien answered wonderingly.

      "For..." Motoki prompted.

      "We had words last night.  And something she said just hit a little to close to home.  Apparently it affected her too, and she felt bad.  So she wanted to apologize."

      "What a wonderful girl.  Why ever could she be resorting to violence?" he asked dryly.

      "Cause I called her sweetheart," Darien mumbled.

      "Say what?"

      "I called her sweetheart!"

      Motoki shook his head in confusion.  "There's gotta be more to this story."  He took a seat.  "Ok.  Now that I'm comfortable, spill."

      So Darien told him all that happened in the kitchen, omitting a few details, and led the story up to what transpired a few minutes ago.  Motoki hooted with laughter after Darien finished.

      "Why must you persist in laughing at me?"

      "Only you, man.  Only you."  He wiped a tear from his eye.  "Why didn't you just quit while you were ahead?"

      "I don't know.  Everytime I'm around her, something comes over me."  He sighed deeply.  "I didn't mean to say all that.  I've never done anything like that before in my life.  Certainly never provoked a lady to actually try to harm me."

      "Excluding Rei, of course."

      "Of course."  He grinned but sobered suddenly.  He buried his head in his arms on the desk.  "What am I gonna do, Motoki?" his muffled voice asked.

      "You reject every option I come up with."

      "I should've listened to you the first time you know."

      "Yeah, I know."

      Darien slanted a look at his friend again.  He picked up a gum eraser and hurled it at his friend.  "I'm still not finished with you, you know?  Why didn't you tell me she was Rei's roommate?"

********

      "Hey, Serena, so what happened in Darien-san's office?" Yoshimi asked.

      Serena slanted a look at her friend.  "I don't want to talk about it."

      "Went that well, huh?  Fine.  A change of subject is needed.  How was the party?  I'm sorry I couldn't make it, but like I said, I had plans.  Was it fun?"  

      Serena narrowed her eyes at Yoshimi.  Could she have possibly known?  "Everything was great!  Until a surprise guest showed up."

      "Surprise guest?  Someone crashed?"

      "Not exactly."  She got up and walked over to her friend's workstation.  "Yoshimi?  Do you know my roommate Rei?"

      "Never heard of her until you mentioned the party.  Why?"

      Serena leaned on the desk.  "Well since the party was in her honor and all, she invited most of her friends and family.  Her brother, to be exact.  Guess who turned out to be her brother?"

      A puzzled look appeared on Yoshimi's face for a moment as she thought about it, then it changed to shock.  "No.  No way!"

      "Yes," Serena confirmed.

      "Are you serious?  Aw, Serena!  What are the chances?  But what happened?"

      "What usually happens when we're around each other?"

      "You got into it.  Man!  Now I really wish I could've been there.  Oh, sorry Serena.  I didn't mean it like that, but you two really are entertaining."

      "Which is why Motoki never said anything," she said wryly.

      "He was there too?"

      "Well he's the baka's best friend so he knew Rei."

      "I'll be sure I say something to him!"

      "Sure, Yoshimi," she walked back to her desk.  "You just want to hear the full story."

      "He has been closeted in there with Darien since you've come out.  Have any idea what they're talking about?" Yoshimi called.

      "I have a pretty good idea."

********

      The day passed without further incident between Serena and the baka.  Basically because the two avoided each other like the plague, but nobody decided to say anything about that.  Not in their hearing distance anyway.  And this arrangement was working out fine until Akira asked her for help on an assignment.

      "So the character hasn't shown up until now?"

      "Yeah, Ito-san decided to bring him back up again for some reason.  I guess she's going somewhere with it.  Anyway, I don't have any references on him and that old edition is in the backlogs somewhere.  Problem is, I was assigned to do the Myst Project.  That has to be handed in right away.  So can you do me a favor and give me a headstart on this?  Please?  You know I wouldn't normally ask if it weren't necessary."

      "Yeah, I know Akira.  Don't worry, I'll help.  Where are the backlogs?  I'll do a little research."

      He thanked her profusely, and showed her where she could find the files.  "Thank you again, Serena.  I owe you big time!  I'll make it up to you somehow."

      Serena laughed.  "Don't worry about it.  What are friends for?  I'll be back."

      When she got to the designated area, she saw that the files weren't in a file cabinet, but on literal shelves.  Shelves that reached the ceiling, and the files were actually heavy books.  Unfortunately, the book she needed was all the way at the top.  How was she supposed to reach that?  She looked around to see if there was a ladder or something to stand on.  And found nothing but an old rickety chair on wheels.  Guess that would have to do.  She rolled the chair over and climbed to reach the book.  The chair rocked and rolled as she shifted and wobbled to stand on her toes, stretching for what she needed. 'Just a little further,' she thought.  The book was just brushing against her fingertips.

      "_Serena!_"

      She shrieked, the chair rolled and she slipped from it and went plunging towards the ground.  But the cold, hard surface wasn't what she met with.  Instead, this hard surface was warm and was cradling her gently, protecting her from potential harm.  Serena breathed a sigh of relief after that slight scare and looked up to thank her savior.  When she saw the blue eyes frowning down at her, she shrieked again and violently pushed him away from her.  Ignoring the delicious tingles she felt where his body brushed hers, she noticed that Motoki had accompanied him.

      "Motoki!  Was that you that screamed?  You almost got me killed!"

      "Are you alright?" he asked

"What did you think you were doing on that chair, Carroll-san?" Darien asked.

      "I'm fine, Motoki," she answered, completely ignoring Darien, "but since you assigned an urgent assignment to Akira, he needed a jumpstart on another project so he wouldn't be late, so he asked for help."  She pointed to the top of the shelf.  "I needed to get that file way up there, but there's nothing to stand on except this chair."

      "I'll get it for you, Serena," Motoki said, reaching for the old chair.

      "No, Motoki!  I couldn't ask you to do that!  You saw how I almost broke my neck just now," she looked up at the shelf again.  "Although, I really do need that file.  A character is needed for that latest project, and it doesn't appear anywhere but in that particular edition.  I can't leave without it, but I suppose I can always find something sturdy...somewhere."  She turned to Darien, and looked him up and down in what he considered a disdainful expression, before turning back to Motoki.  "I don't expect that _anyone else_ here would be willing to get it for me either, much less consider it, so thanks for the nice offer, Motoki but I'll--" she stopped as Motoki looked like he was about to climb the rickety chair.  "No Motoki!  You're heavier than I am, and this chair is old!  It barely held me up.  Why is it even here?  You'd fall.  It's my responsibility, I'll get it."

      "Of all the--" Darien strolled away and directly came back with a solid chair without wheels and rolled the old chair away, placing the new chair in the desired spot.  "Move you two.  I'll get the book myself.  The rate you two keep talking, we'd be here all day."  With a scowl at Serena, he climbed the chair to reach what Serena required, plucked the book from the shelf and handed it to Motoki before getting down.  The book was really dusty from misuse, and Motoki sneezed from it.  He quickly swiped the dirt and dust off and handed it to Serena with a smile.

      "It's probably still dusty, but that's not to much of a problem," he said.

      "Thank you so much, Motoki!  I don't know what I'd do without you.  You're the perfect champion.  I swear.  Oh, and you too Darien."  She turned away and walked back to the department.

      "She's really nice," commented Motoki, staring after her.

      "Nice?  What do you mean?  After I caught her after that disastrous fall and then getting her stupid book?  She didn't even thank me!"

      "She did too."

      "Yeah, as an afterthought!  That's the last time I go out of my way to help her out."

      "Right.  And I wonder how you would've reacted if you'd seen her sprawled on the floor, bleeding or something?"

Darien shuddered at the thought.

"Can't even picture it, can you?" Motoki continued.  "I think Serena's giving you a little serving of what you deserve."

      "What?"

      "Yeah.  She's not gonna take the way you treat her anymore."

      "She never did."

      "Well then she's just gotten a new approach then.  Either way, good for her."

      "You would be on her side."

      "I have to be.  I'm her champion," Motoki grinned.   "Really.  You could just apologize and strive to be nice to her.  Trust me, it'll work.  You two could be the best of friends."

      "I don't know, Motoki.  I really think I'm past that."

      "Never hurts to try something."

      "You're right.  I'll think of something."

      "Yeah?  And when will you put it into action?"

      "As soon as I think of something."

      "You could always ask your sister.  I'm sure she knows the entire story by now.  In fact I know she does.  I saw her railing you last night."

      "Yeah.  Maybe I'll call her tonight."

      "Or maybe you could go and see her tonight."

      "But Serena would be there!" Darien cried.

      "Exactly."

Darien just can't get it together, can he?  Seems like he needs all the help he can get.  And now he may possibly see her at his sister's apartment!  Stay tuned for what may be another battle, or the turning point.  And please, please, _please_ leave a review.  It's so simple!!  And fun too!!  How can you not?  Just hit the "Go" button.  Thank you!!!


	12. It's Never Too Late

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything else I may mention that has been previously copyrighted.  I do own this story.  That's good enough for me.  Got a problem with that?

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_It's Never Too Late_

"Darien?  What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rei," he bent to kiss her cheek.  "Can't I come to visit my little sister?"

"Sure you can, but you never do.  Something wrong?"

"Nope, just wanted to chat."  They walked over and sat on the couch. 

"But we just saw each other last night.  You didn't seem like you wanted to chat too much the way you took off so fast."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok.  Rena told me what happened.  Seriously, I didn't think you'd come around so soon."

"Yeah, well...where is she anyway?"

"It's her turn to cook, so she's probably picking up food."

"She can't cook?"

"Oh yeah, she can.  Like a pro actually, but she's usually so tired when she gets off from work that she doesn't feel like it.  Ooh, sorry Darien.  That came out wrong."

"Don't worry about it, Rei.  I know I've been giving her a hard time."

"Why is that Darien?  You're never been mean to anyone.  Why start now?"

"I don't know.  There's just something about her.  I really don't mean to say all those things to her, but it just comes out, you know what I mean?"

"Not really.  But I suggest you try to get control of that or something.  You're really hurting her, Darien."

"I know.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her.  It's never too late."

Just then they heard Serena coming in.

"Hey Rei!  I'm home." She shuffled the bags in her arms to take off her shoes at the door.  She still hadn't noticed the visitor.  "Too bad we don't have any leftovers, I still feel like Italian, so I picked up pizza instead."  She walked into the kitchen, "I got margarita mix too cause I could use a drink after today, you want one?"

"Sure, Rena.  Better make that two," she called back.

"Two?  Had a hard day too?" 

"No, we just have a vis--"

Serena popped in the living room.  "What're you doing here?"

"Lovely manners you have, Carroll-san.  Do you greet all of your guests like that?"

"_Darien!_" Rei smacked him.

"No, I only reserve good behavior for those I like.  I can barely tolerate _you_."

"I'm glad you limit yourself.  It just makes me thankful that all those guests didn't run out on my sister's party last night because of your conduct."

"Ooh!" she stamped her foot and pointed to the front door, "Get out of my house!"

Darien just relaxed himself even more, adjusted a pillow and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  "For an artist, you have a strange perspective on things.  You must know that this is an apartment, not a house.  And I most certainly won't leave--I'm visiting my sister."

"Rei!  Do something about your idiot brother!"

"Rei?  As your older brother I gotta tell you that I don't think your roommate is suitable.  Surely you can find someone better than Carroll-san."

"And now you're trying to get me kicked out?  Just because Motoki interrupted us this afternoon, don't think I won't hesitate to finish what I started, and get your feet off my table!"

"What happened this afternoon?" Rei asked, looking back and forth.

"Nothing!" Darien sat up and quickly removed his feet.

"What?  Don't want your sister to know how you treat me?  Well you should be ashamed of your behavior!"

"I'm not ashamed of anything, except that I have to put up with you, Carroll-san."

"Why do you keep calling her Carroll-san, Darien?  You two's relationship seems to be beyond that," said Rei.

"Don't try to change that, Rei," Serena announced, "It's the only form respect he shows me."

"I tried using her name, Rei, but she gets more than a little upset when I do."

"Your using my name doesn't upset me, it's the way you use it," said Serena.

"I'm just following your lead."

"Sure you are," she sneered.

"Rei, she refuses to call me by my name.  I tried to explain to her that anything other than a person's name in Japan is considered an endearment, but she just doesn't seem to be able to understand that so I thought I'd be kind and return the favor."

Rei, wide-eyed, viewed the two.  "What did you call her?" she asked suspiciously.

They ignored her.  "If you hadn't noticed, I called you Darien earlier today."

"Yeah, after you almost killed me today.  I told you were you getting too much food last night.  You could stand to go on a diet."

"ARGGH!" Serena screeched like a banshee and catapulted towards Darien.

"Whoa!" Rei caught her before she attacked.  "Darien!  Take that back!  You know better than to talk about someone's weight.  Besides, Rena is not fat!"

Seeing that Rei was holding his lovely nemesis back, he grinned as he continually taunted her, "But Rei, you weren't there!" he complained.  "I still haven't regained the strength in my arms.  They were numb for half an hour at the most."

Serena struggled in Rei's arms, trying to reach him.  She just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze, even one scratch on his gorgeous face would be good enough--for now.

"Let me go, Rei!  You can see he deserves it.  Forget he's your brother.  Show some gumption, woman!  For the love all womankind, let me go!"

"Rena!  Do you hear yourself?  Calm down!"

"It's no use, Rei.  I stand by my first opinion that she sign up for anger management classes," Darien complained.

"Ohhh!!" Serena continued to fight Rei off, getting closer and closer to her target.

"You're not helping, Darien!" Rei exclaimed.  "If you don't quit it, I'm going to turn her loose and they'll be hell to pay."  She looked meaningfully into Darien's eyes, willing their earlier conversation to come back to mind.

Apparently he understood.  The mischievous light left his eyes and he sat up straight and looked away.  "Right."

Rei still held on to Serena.  "Now, Rena, I'm going to let you go.  Remember what we talked about last night and your promise?"  Serena stopped struggling a bit at Rei's words.

"Yeah, I remember," she answered as lightly as possible.

"Can I let you go?"

"Sure.  I'm fine now, as long as he doesn't open his big, fat mouth."

"Ignore him," Rei laughed and hugged her friend.  "I have."

"Yeah, but you have a lifetime's experience."

"Hate to interrupt this girly bonding ritual or whatever it is, but I'm hungry," Darien commented.  In reality, he was delighted by the fact that his sister and the blonde pixie were such good friends.  Just like sisters.

"And your point is?" Serena reluctantly returned her attention to him.

"The point is that you brought pizza, and it's getting cold.  Personally, I don't like cold pizza, but I could always put a slice in the microwave."

"Who invited you to eat with us?"

"Does it matter?  I'll take a margarita too, with a lemon.  I like it extra tangy."

Serena turned wordlessly to Rei, who shrugged with a 'there's nothing I can do about it' look.  Serena scoffed and turned towards the kitchen.  "Whatever.  Rei, you take care of your brother," she disappeared in the kitchen, "I refuse to get involved any further."

Rei smacked Darien on the head. "Ouch!  What was that for?"

"For being such a jerk.  What did we just talk about?" she hissed.

"You saw how she was!" he whispered defensively.

"Yeah, I also saw who started it.  Is it like that all the time?"

"Of course it is.  Every single day."  Rei smacked him again.  "Ouch!  Quit that!" He took a few steps away from her.

"Every day, Darien?  She tells me what she goes through, but I never knew it was this bad."  She rubbed her aching shoulders, "God, that girl is strong.  Almost ripped my arm out of my socket."

"Imagine having all that fall on top of you."

"Darien!"  Rei advanced towards him again to take another swipe.  Darien dodged just in time.

"Whoa!" he tripped on the edge of the sofa.  "What's your problem?  This is not a good day for me."

  "What's my problem?  What's _your_ problem?  How could you say that about her weight?"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't come across that way!  You march in there and apologize to her.  For everything!"

"But Rei--"

"NOW!"

Meanwhile, Serena was hurrying making the margaritas.  Just when she thought she'd be able to relax after dealing with that baka maniac Darien at work, she comes home to see him in her private domain--with no intention to leave, no less!

On her way home, she had resolved not to let him bother her ever again, to just ignore his presence and treat him as civilly as possible.  After all, it worked after that chair incident.  That brilliant idea burst into flames as soon as she laid eyes on him.  And what was he doing here anyway?  Of course she remembered that he was Rei's brother after all, so he sort of had a right to be there.  It was just so annoyingly inconvenient that they were family.  'Why did I have to be so unfortunate to have a roommate with the baka, of all people, as a brother?' she thought.  'It's a shame you can't pick out your friend's relatives.'

"Rena," Rei called walking into the kitchen, tugging the baka with her. "Darien has something to tell you."

Serena paused her work and raised an eyebrow at the pair.  "I think I've heard all I ever want to hear from him."  She turned her attention back to the blender.

"Seriously, Rena.  Listen."  She pushed the quiet man further into the room.  "Go on!" she whispered.

"Carroll-san.  What I just now was uncalled for.  It's just so easy to goad you--" he winced as Rei pinched his side, "but that's no excuse for my treatment of you.  I promise to back off."

"I've heard that before," she muttered.  

Darien overheard her and grinned.  "I also regret what happened today at the studio," he grimaced at the memory of what transpired in his office and the reason behind it.  "And for what happened in here last night."

"What did happen?" asked Rei.

"It doesn't matter," Darien answered.  He looked Serena in the eye. "Some things are best forgotten."

Since he appeared to have listened to her and actually made the first step, Serena supposed it was her turn.  "I guess I should apologize also for almost hurting you in there," she waved in the direction of the living room.

"There's no need for that," he waved her apology away, "you couldn't hurt me anyway," he replied nonchalantly.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him.  "You should never underestimate your opponent, Darien."

"I can afford that luxury when that supposed opponent doesn't show the skills needed to beat someone like me." 

 "Usually the battle's victor searches for a weak point and patiently waits to use it against him."

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a weakness.  I just think yours is a secret.  You don't want anyone to find out, so you've hidden it very well.  It'll come out sooner or later though, and what will happen when it does?"

Darien's eyes widened at her words.  What if someone found his sketches of her in his office?  Or worse, what if Serena herself found them?

Serena caught the look and triumphantly returned to blender.  'Let him stew about that a little while.  Be afraid, Darien.  Be very afraid.'

Forgetting Rei was watching, Darien stepped closer to Serena and covered her hands on the blender with one hand and took her chin in the other to make her look at him right in the eye.  "Get your hands off me!"

"You don't want me for an enemy, Serena," he murmured, "I can promise you."

Serena jerked away from him, her chin and hands tingling.  "We're already enemies, and if you don't back up--"

"More threats?" he taunted.

She picked the blender container up and raised it threateningly.  "Try me."

He backtracked, "You wouldn't dare."

An evil glint appeared in Serena's eye.  "Oh, I _dare_, Darien," she smirked, throwing his words from last night back in his face.  She advanced towards him, raising the container higher.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rei cried.  "You two were just getting along a moment ago.  And I swear, if you make a mess in this kitchen after all the work we did cleaning it up, I'll make you _eat_ whatever starts flying, wherever it lands!"

Serena turned to Rei, "You're right.  Wouldn't want to waste a good margarita anyway."  She replaced the container or the blender and took out two glasses and two plates.  "Here ya go, Rei.  I got two large pizzas, one cheese and the other pepperoni.  I would've got supreme, but the bellpeppers..."

"Yeah, I remember what happened last time," Rei replied.  "We don't want to go through that again."

"What happened?" asked Darien.

"I still say it was just that pizza place," said Serena, ignoring Darien.  "We'll have to try someplace else just to make sure."

"Just one slice for you next time.  You never know."

"What had happened?" Darien repeated.

"One slice, I promise," Serena laughed.  "It's a shame, because I love supreme too.  I'm getting hungry just thinking about it."  She fixed her plate and grabbed her margarita.  "I'm eating this in my room, my movie is coming on."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," answered Rei.  She looked at the clock.  "Hey, you better hurry up, it's almost on."

"What movie?" Darien tried again.  Serena just kept walking.  The Chiba pair just watched her disappear.  Darien grudgingly turned to his sister, "Why does she keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Rei asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!  That's the second time she's done that to me today."

Rei rolled her eyes and started fixing her food too.  "Can you blame her?"  When she received no response, she looked over at him only to see him still frowning at where Serena just disappeared.  "What are you thinking about?"

"Serena.  What else?"  He got a glass out the cabinet and poured himself a margarita.  "What's her problem anyway?"

"_Her problem?_  Darien, I've seen you two go at it twice today, and I gotta tell you, you're the one who starts it."

"Right, Rei."

"I'm serious!  You started the arguments both times.  She wouldn't have to retaliate if you didn't goad her.  And you already admitted that you like doing that.  What I want to know is, is why?"

"You sound like Motoki."

"Doesn't that tell you something?" She started fixing a margarita too.

"Not really," he answered.

"And you haven't gotten an answer yet?"

"It's fun."

"It's fun?" she repeated.  "Grow up, Darien.  I sent you in here to apologize.  You were off to a good start and then you royally screwed it up!"  She was so upset that she turned and splashed him with the cool liquid.

"Whoa!  Calm down, Rei!"

"I won't say I'm sorry because I think you deserved it."

"For what?"

"For the sake of Rena!  You always do everything right, how could you possibly mess up with a person like Rena?  She's awesome!  The best roommate I ever had."

"Hey!  I'm offended.  Besides you only had two roommates, you lived with me and that girl before Serena."

"I know."

"So what are you saying?  That you didn't like living with me?"  He was starting to feel hurt.

"Of course I'm not saying that," she turned walked towards him and gave him a hug.  He wrapped her in his arms too.  "I had a blast!  But it couldn't last.  We were both getting older and we needed space.  I'm pretty sure you got tired of having me around sometimes.  If you wanted to bring home a date or something, I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"You weren't in the way!"

"Please, Darien, I was there.  I know I drove you crazy when you wanted to study and I wanted you to take me to the mall or something."  She tightened her arms around him.  "It couldn't stay that way.  Sooner or later we would've gotten on each other's nerves."  She looked up at him, "You were starting to get on mine."

"Well I like that!"  His embrace turned into a headlock.  "I'll make you eat those words little sister!"

"No you won't!" she laughed.  She twisted and squirmed her way loose and stuck her tongue out at him.  "I've been taking lessons!  HA!"

"Lessons, huh?  You would need them to beat me!"

"Again with the battle talk?  You'll be at war with every woman in the building if you keep that up."

Darien sighed and bit a slice of pizza he confiscated from Rei's plate.  "I thought we were through talking about She-ra in there."

"That discussion will never be over as long as we're friends and you two don't start getting along."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"That's because you won't let it.  Rena seemed like she was perfectly willing."

"Serena seems like she's capable of many things."

"Oh believe me, she is capable."

Darien thought about the conversation between his sister and the bewitching blond a few moments ago.  "What had happened the last time she had pizza?"

"The supreme pizza?"

"Whatever it was?"

Rei grimaced as she recalled it.  "Let's just say that she had a reaction."

"A reaction?  What do you mean?"

"Well, I had brought the pizza last time, and one was supreme cause you know I love supreme pizzas.  Rena does too.  We were sitting around, I was on the sofa and Rena was stretched out on the floor in front of me, watching t.v. when I started hearing a strange noise."

"What kind of noise?"

"It's hard to describe.  I guess it was a cross between a cough and someone clearing their throat."

"Weird.  What happened?"

"I realized it was Rena.  I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.  I looked at her and asked if she was alright.  She didn't answer, and by then she was sitting up clutching her chest."

"Was she choking?"

"I thought she was!  I rushed over to her to do the heimlech, but she was breathing.  I didn't know what was wrong.  I handed her drink to her, but she didn't take it.  Finally, I crawled in front of her, and her face was all red and splotchy.  I could literally see her skin turning red and it was traveling down to her arms."

"An allergic reaction?"

"Yeah,"

"What did you two do?"

"I rushed her to the hospital, of course.  We found out it was the bellpeppers that was causing it."

"She's allergic to bellpeppers?"

"She said she isn't.  That's why she suggested that it was that pizza parlor's particular pepper."

"Ease up on the tongue twisters, Rei."

She smacked him.  "Anyway, that's why she wants to try somewhere new.  I don't want her to eat a full slice though, just in case.  But knowing Rena and her appetite, she probably couldn't resist."

"She's sure a healthy eater."

"You got that right.  Loves everything but Mexican food."

"Why Mexican?" he asked.

"Because she had a bad experience with it when she was little.  She probably had a bad burrito or something.  Whatever had happened, she won't go near the stuff now."

"Strange girl."

"She is not strange.  She's interesting."

"Among other things," he commented wryly.

"Well I still think you ought to try again.  She's really a great person, Darien.  I wish you two would be friends."

"I don't know, Rei."

"C'mon, Darien, please?  For me?  It would sure make life easier if you at least tried to act civilly to one another.  Just for a moment's peace."

"I promised to ease up on her, and I will.  But you won't make friends out of us.  I think I've messed that up."

"I don't know about that.  I saw great potential."

"Motoki said the same thing."

"Well there you go.  And here's a piece of information that will prove to you that you should be the best of friends:  She's watching Galaxy Quest."

"That's on?  And I'm missing it?"

"Yup, and it's Rena's favorite movie too!" she grinned.

Darien hurriedly piled pizza slices on his plate and grabbed his margarita and rushed out the kitchen.

"Hey!  Where are you going?"

He popped back in the kitchen and grinned.  "To Serena's room."

Oh why can't he leave Serena alone?  Can't Darien get it through his thick head that she wants to be left alone, if only for one night of peace?  Well, maybe I'll have him do something to fix that in the upcoming chapter.  And for all "Kissable Magic" fans, I haven't forgotten about it!  I promise!!  There will be an update soon.   And if you haven't checked it out already, feel free to do so.  And while you're in the generous mood, why don't you leave a review!  Just hit the "Go" button, and well...Go!  Thank you!!


	13. Something In Common?

Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else possibly mentioned, but I own this story, and certain parts of it are real.  In honor of the first of Spring...

CHAPTER TWELVE

_Something In Common?_

Rei rushed over and grabbed her brother's arm.  "Darien!  You can't go in there!  She'll kill you!"

"Oh, c'mon, Rei.  It's not that bad."

"You forget that I was just watching you two and only recently prevented Rena from throwing you through the wall!"

"I promise you, she won't even notice I'm there."  He gently eased his arm from her grip, "I'll be too busy watching the movie to do anything to her."  He continued walking out of the kitchen.

Rei shook her head and raised her hands in surrender.  "I don't really believe that, but I'm staying out of it.  And if anything happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Point taken."

********

"_By Grabthar's Hammer--you shall be avenged!_" Serena repeated the lines with the movie.  She was stretched out over her queen-sized bed, watching what she considered one of the funniest movies ever made.  

*knock knock*  A soft tap told her Rei was outside.

"Come in!"  She didn't turn away from the screen to see her come in.  "Did you want to watch the movie too?  Hop in, there's plenty of room."  Not taking her eyes off the movie, she scooted over to make room for her guest and felt the bed depress from the added weight.  Had Rei gotten heavier?  She felt herself sliding more towards where her roommate laid getting comfortable.

"Good.  I'm not too late," a deep voice commented.

Serena looked immediately looked at her bedfellow.  "_Oh my God!_" She jumped so quickly that she almost slipped off the bed.

He looked at her and grinned.  "Just Darien will do."

"You're in my room!"  

"As you see," he commented.

"And on my bed?!" she screamed as she pushed herself back further away from him.

"You're very observant."

"Get OUT!"

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?"

"That's the way to treat an interloper!"  She stood up and pointed to the door.  "Get.  Out!"

He took another bite of his pizza and even fluffed one of her pillows more to his liking.  "I like this pillow, Serena.  It's so soft.  What is it, cotton?"

"Feathers," she answered automatically.  "Nevermind that!  What are you doing in here?  And will you please leave?"

He intently studied her form and features, then looked her directly in the eyes.  "I can't leave," he said huskily.

She blinked.  "Wh--Why not?" she stuttered as she eased herself back down on the bed.  What was that look he gave?  She felt as if he could see into her soul and could understand it, even the things she couldn't.  His gaze traveled to her mouth, which unconsciously parted under his scrutiny.  He leaned towards her slightly as if he meant to kiss her.  Serena remained stock still, partly in shock and partly in curiosity.  This happened before.  Would her kiss her this time?  Would she like it?  Should she allow it?  Of course she should!  Who would turn down a kiss from someone as gorgeous as the person laying right next to her?  'I would!' her thoughts raged.  'Remember you hate this guy!'

Before she came back to the reality facing her, she heard his indrawn breath and he leaned back and shifted his gaze back to the television.  Another missed chance.  The moment was over.  Why was he toying with her like this?

"I'm here to watch the movie," he answered.  "Galaxy Quest is one of my favorite movies."

Serena sighed.  Whether in relief or dismay, she didn't want to consider.  "It is?  We've got something in common then, cause it's one of mine too."

"Rei told me."

"And you couldn't watch it somewhere else?" she belatedly remembered where she was and the fact that her nemesis was in here with her.  In her room!  On her _bed_!!

"What would be the point of that when it's already on here?  I wouldn't want to waste electricity, would you?"  She just continued to look at him, frowning.  "Can I stay?  Please?  Besides, the more we argue about this, the more we miss of the movie."

_**...We need your help.**_  The movie was the only sound made in the room as the two sized each other up.

"Well," Serena answered as she lounged again, "you can stay, but only because I'm a generous person and I've been waiting for this movie to come on all week.  I don't intend to miss any more.  And if you say anything--anything at all that I don't like, you're outta here.  Got it?"

"Got it.  I don't want to upset my hostess any more than need be."

"I'm already upset.  And don't get any pizza grease on my bed!"

"Would I do that?" he questioned.

Serena only took a second to glance away from the t.v. to look at him with doubt.  No answer was needed.

The movie was watched in silence for the next fifteen minutes.  Not even laughter from the comedy came out.  The tension in the air was thick.  Both were uncomfortable and not wanting to draw attention to themselves, neither moved an inch.

"This has to stop!" Darien announced as he sat up.  Serena sat up too.  "Look, we're obviously not getting much out of the movie.  If I make you so uncomfortable, I'll leave."  He started to get out of the bed.

"No, you don't have to leave."  She was confused by her thoughts.  Part of her wanted him to take a long walk off of a short pier, but the other part of her wanted him to stay.  She decided to be polite and make the effort to be nice to him.  "We just have to relax.  Please stay."

"Are you sure?"

She swallowed and hesitated only a second.  "Positive."

The atmosphere relaxed and the rest of the time spent was pleasant.  They laughed at the same humor, and threw comments at the television's characters and each other, both enjoying the movie as if it were the first time seeing it.  They glanced at each other and smiled.  Perhaps it was.

Soon, the credits were rolling, but Darien was too comfortable where he was and didn't want to leave.  He buried his head in her pillow and breathed deeply.

"Uh...why are you sniffing my pillow?"

Yes, he was mesmerized by his surroundings, but how could he have forgotten she was there, right next to him?  And now she caught him!  He looked everywhere but her, trying to think of an answer.  "Nice room you've got here, Serena.  Its western style is very unique."

"Thanks.  I wanted to recreate my room in Louisiana as best I could."

"I thought you were from L.A.?"

"No.  I had only recently moved there.  I'm originally from Louisiana."

"That's in the south, right?"

"You know your geography.  My family is there, and most of my closest friends."

'This is new,' Darien thought, 'Maybe I can get to know her a little more while I have the chance.'  "You must really miss them."

"Yeah, I really do.  A family in L.A. had adopted me as one of their own, so that made me feel more at home.  And I had several close friends there too.  We seemed like one big, happy family.  I never expected to come here."

"To a totally different culture and without knowing a soul."

"Well, I didn't know anyone in L.A. either, but I made friends, so that part didn't bother me.  I was just afraid that in coming here, something would happen, and I wouldn't know how to react."

"Like what?"

"Like if I got lost somewhere, and I forgot all my Japanese lessons.  I might end up insulting someone or running into a bad crowd or something.  At least in L.A., someone spoke the same language somewhere."

Darien nodded.  "I was nervous when I first went to the States," he said.  "I've known English since before I could remember, but I knew no one except the dean who accepted me into college."

Serena knew the he went to college in the States, but he didn't know she knew.  "You went to college in the States?  What state?"

"Massachusetts."

'Massachusetts?' she thought.  She turned a wide-eyed look at him.  "Harvard?" she mouthed.

He chuckled and nodded.  "Harvard," he confirmed.

"Whoa!  You must be a genius or something.  No wonder you think you're smarter than everyone else."

"Because it's true," he said arrogantly, although obviously joking.

"Right.  Keep telling yourself that.  What was it like?"

"The college or Massachusetts?"

"Both."

"To tell you the truth, I played the tourist at first.  I had seen episodes of that American t.v. show, Cheers, so the first thing I wanted to see was the bar?"

A glow appeared in her eyes at her excitement.  "You saw the Cheers bar?  Awesome!  What was it like?  How'd you get there?"

He laughed.  "Well, since I didn't know my way around, I signed up for one of those tours.  You buy tickets at the Museum of Science right there in Boston, and the tour is called a Duck Tour?"

"A Duck Tour?  Why Duck Tour?"

"They take you all around the city in..." he paused in thought, "it's not a bus exactly.  It looks like a boat on wheels.  The driver gives the tour and tells jokes on the way.  It was part of the tour that whenever he or she gives you the signal, you say 'quack quack'."

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Very.  Imagine us, stopping randomly to look at something, but then suddenly we all have to start quacking.  People who didn't know what was happening were looking at us funny."

"It sounds like fun."

"It was.  Well, the driver brought along this one street and said that we were going to come up against the Cheers bar.  So naturally I was on the watch.  It's all I really wanted to see anyway.  We turned a corner, drove on a little bit, and there it was.  There was so much traffic that we couldn't stop.  I tried to get a picture to send Rei, she loved that show too, but it came out too blurry.  Someone asked if it was the same inside, but a Bostonian said that it wasn't.  It just looked like the bar from the outside.  I was disappointed, but I still wanted to see for myself.  I went back later on, and the lady was right.  It's only the same on the outside.  It still draws people in though."

"I'm sure.  They want to be able to say that they went to Cheers.  What else did you see on the tour?"

"We passed a lot of historical buildings.  A graveyard where John Hancock, Paul Revere and a few other people were buried.  You could actually see their names on the gravestone.  We went by quite a few parks, stores, and the usual constructions sites.  Boston was really a pretty place."

"I've heard that it was," she answered.

"Near the end of the tour, the driver said that the Duck Tour was a little different from other tours in Boston because they take you in the Charles River."

"You were taken to board a boat?"

"No.  The bus was the boat."

"What?"  

"Keep in mind that I said that the bus was shaped like a boat.  The driver veered off the main road at one point and drove down a dirt road and paused a little bit in the water.  I thought there would be a boat there too, but after a few buttons were pushed, the wheels disappeared and suddenly we were floating.  And off we went, a tour in the Charles River."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah."

"How far did you go?"

"Oh we went quite a ways.  We rounded a restaurant, went through a canal, and then we were in the open area of the river.  A few landmarks were pointed out.  I saw the Harvard campus from a distance. Sometimes we were passing a returning duck boat, so of course we had to quack, and received answering quacks."

Serena laughed.  It sounded like a nice trip.  "It's called a duck tour, did you even see any ducks?"

"Oh yeah, there were a few on the river.  They were diving down into the water for food.  We passed underneath a bridge, and the driver said that once they heard more quacking from the ducks than usual.  Everyone turned to see what was going on, and saw this huge duck torpedoing itself towards them, quacking and honking up a storm.  Apparently, the duck was a female and they got a little to close to her nest that day.  Either she had just laid her eggs or the little ones were newly hatched."

"Aww, how sweet.  She was protecting them." 

"I guess so.  Well, they didn't want to disturb her anymore, so the tour quickly moved on and the driver warned the other tour leaders about the nest.  I don't think they had any more commotion after that.  Well, after she pointed that landmark out, we sailed on.  She called up any little kids up to the front of the boat and let them drive."

"Wow, that was nice.  That's something I would like my children to do if I ever had any."

Darien pictured her being a mother.  She'd be a good one.  But who would be the father of the child?  Instantly he saw little vision of two small children around the same age.  Twins?  One, a little girl, with hair as soft and golden as Serena's, and a little boy with hair as black as night.  Both had blazing blue eyes.  He shook his head to clear the vision.  "They had a blast," he answered.  "I know I would've if I got to drive a boat.  Soon we reached the point to return, so we turned around and headed back to shore.  The four wheel drive was engaged, and we were back in the bus, heading back to the museum."

"That seemed like a nice way to take a tour.  I wonder if they have one like that in Salem.  I've always wanted go there, just to see if it's anything like the movies say it is.  Ever seen Hocus Pocus?"

"No, but I've been there too.  It's historical, just like Boston."

"Any witches?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned.  "You can't avoid them."

Serena's eyes twinkled.  "Are you serious?"

"Yeah.  If you ever travel to Salem and see a black building, that's likely where to find them."

"Wow."

"It's really busy during October for some reason.  Why is that?"

"Why October?" she asked.  Darien nodded.  "Probably because of Halloween.  Ever heard of it?"

"Oh yeah.  I forgot about that."  

"Man!  And I thought New Orleans was something.  There are all kinds of sights there, but I guess I'm used so to it that I ignore it."

"We tend to do that when everything around us is the same old things.  It becomes the norm, no matter how odd."

She thought about that.  "Yeah," she agreed.  "So you really got a scholarship to Harvard.  What was your major?"

"I hadn't decided.  I was a freshman, so I had time.  But my main choices were Law, Business, or Medical school.  I was there three months before a family emergency called me back."

Serena avoided going into that history.  From the other night, she could see that it still bothered him.  "So you went to college here?"  He nodded.  "What'd you end up deciding?"

"Well, obviously you can see I'm not a lawyer or a doctor," he snapped.

She got annoyed.  "Of course I can see that, but that doesn't mean you didn't sign up for those courses.  You might've dropped it or something, I don't know!  Which is why I'm asking?"  Serena sighed deeply, got up and walked to the door and opened it.  "You know, if you're going to be so defensive about every little thing, you might as well leave."

He sighed.  "I'm sorry I snapped at you."  He sat up, but didn't get up.  "You seem to bring out the worst in me somehow."

"I've noticed," she commented dryly.

He still didn't want to leave just yet and wanted to know more about her.  "So what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked as she stretched.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't go to college?  And you're working at Ito-san's studios?"

"You don't necessarily need an education for what comes naturally."  She sat on a little chair near the bed.  "I believe those professors are there to help you to expand your abilities," she shrugged, "I decided to train myself."

"You must've set some kind of educational curriculum."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one.  It must've been hard on you.  Most people want some kind of secondary schooling for their workers.  Even if it's just a few classes."

"It wasn't too hard.  I found out I was kind of known to those who looked into that sorta thing."

"Explain."

"Well, have you ever heard of the VTAP program?"  He shook his head, so she explained what it was.  "I was enrolled in that program for most of my school years, with the same teacher.  She was on the board who oversaw everything too.  She saw me doing great things when I grew up and encouraged me to stay on the track of fine arts.  Well, high school came up and suddenly I was a senior.  I didn't have any plans of what I would do after I graduated, I just knew I didn't want to go to college.  I was sick of teachers, sick of living up to everyone's expectations, even sick of art.  What I didn't know was that my teacher and mentor did was get me a scholarship."

"What kind of scholarship?"

"The John Pine International Fine Arts Scholarship."

"I've heard of that."

"Yeah, well you would.  It's only awarded once a year to the exceptional, exceptional artist in five continents.  I was the first American to win the scholarship in nine years.  Turns out that the local newspaper wasn't the only one who reported my story, but I didn't know that.  My boss in L.A. had it in her profile on me.  If I had known all that, maybe I wouldn't have turned it down."

"Or maybe you would have.  You did what you felt you had to do.  At any time at all, did you have any regrets?"

"I regret disappointing my parents."

"Well that's natural.  But that didn't sway your decision did it?    

"Not really.  But I was sorry if I had hurt them.  And my dad insisted that I needed some kind of education to support myself.  He was right, so one day a brochure showed up in the mail for a community college in the neighborhood.  I signed up for a few courses, but the brochure was misleading."

"How was it misleading?"

"I thought I was getting some kind of computer art courses!  It was a secretarial course.  So add that to my skills.  I wasn't cut out to be a secretary.  You should've seen me trying to answer the phones, or collating copies on the Xerox machine, or sending a fax.  It was a mess."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me.  I didn't cause chaos, I _became_ chaos," she smiled.

*knock knock*  Rei knocked on the doorframe and peeked in.

"I know the movie went off, but it was too quiet in here.  Just checking to see if you two were alive and in tact."

"I didn't kill him, Rei.  Your brother is not being his normal baka self."

"Hey!" he replied.  "I resent that.  Besides, it's easier to get along with you when you're not being an annoying pest."

"I'm not an annoying pest!"

"To me you are," he commented.

"And to me you're a self-centered, arrogant, egotisical, stupid _baka!_"

"'A self-centered, arrogant, _and_ egotisical.  My--I sure do think a lot of myself, don't I?" he mocked.

"Of course you do.  I'm surprised you don't carry a mirror with you wherever you go."

"Why, Serena!  Are you saying that you find me attractive?"  She blushed and Darien grinned.  "Perhaps even attracted to me?"

Her mouth dropped and Rei laughed at their antics, especially Serena's expression.  "Oh!"  Serena said, "I think it's time for you to go."  She gave an exaggerated yawn.  "Wow, it's late.  I'm tired and I have to get up early in the morning.  I know you do too," she looked pointedly at Darien.

He got up and walked over to his sister.  "You see, Rei?  She can't even deny it."  He ran out the room as Serena hurled a pillow at him.  He ducked back in.  "Oh yeah, she wants me."

Rei followed him out.  "So you two actually got along for a little while."

"I told you nothing would happen.  Nothing is ever going to interfere with one of my movies.  Who would've thought Galaxy Quest would be one of her favorites too?"

"There's a lot you don't know about Rena."

"I'm beginning to realize that.  But she was right, it's getting late and I do have to get up early."  He leaned over and kissed Rei on the cheek.  "I'll see you later."  He glanced over to the direction of Serena's room.  "Goodnight Serena, _sweetheart!_" he called.

"ARGH!  Don't call me that!" she yelled back.

He just laughed and let himself out, whistling.

Rei, shaking her head and smiling, went to her roommate's room.

"I'd thought he'd leave when I told him his movie was on, or at least watch it in the living room or my room, but he just hightailed it in here."

"Yeah, with me none the wiser."

"You survived."

"It wasn't too bad.  At first, I was really upset.  Imagine your worst enemy in your private domain.  Where no man has ever entered."

"Don't be so dramatic.  Besides, the movers were in here," said Rei.

"You know what I mean.  And I don't really count them anyway, it's part of their job.  He was in my room.  On my bed, Rei!  He was getting his baka cooties all over my stuff!"

"Cooties?  What's that?"

"Nevermind."

"What was he doing on your bed?"

"I thought it was you knocking on my door!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I have a tendency to block out things that are unpleasant.  Your brother is beyond that, so I forgot he was here.  Besides, I was too into my movie.  Anyway, he knocked and I said come in.  Stupid me, I never looked away from the television so I invited, who I thought was you, to get comfortable."

"You never even noticed?"

"Not even when he stretched out.  I was starting to think you had gained weight because I was sliding more to that side," she laughed.

"What?  How could you?  After I defended you in there!"

"I'm sorry.  But how was I supposed to know?"

"Yeah, yeah."  

"Well he said something, and that's when I saw it was him.  And I wanted him out of here.  I was just short of picking him up and throwing him out."

"Yeah, I heard."

"And you didn't come in here to try and stop me?"

"I told Darien I wouldn't.  If anything had happened, then he would've brought it on himself.  I warned him."

"Like I said, it wasn't too bad later on.  After the shouting was over, I found out it was one of his favorites too.  That chipped the ice a little.  We tried to settle down to watch the movie, but at first, it was too awkward.  For both of us.  He suggested that he'd leave if I was that uncomfortable, but me being the nice person I am, said that he could stay.  So he did."

"And after the movie ended?" Rei asked.

"I swear that guy's got multiple personalities.  We talked a little about his life in Boston, and my life back home.  He didn't know I was originally from Louisiana and just moved to L.A."

"You don't broadcast it."

"There's no need to."

"So you two were getting along?"

"Up until you came in here."

"Sorry if I disturbed the peace," said Rei.

"You didn't.  I doubted if it would've lasted anyway."

"But you were off to such a good start.  You two could turn out to be friends."

"Doubt it.  He's making me seasick with that hot and cold attitude.  Who knows which personality I'll meet tomorrow."

Aww!  Not much, just a simple conversation.  They spent a little time together, gotten to know each other a little bit...Isn't that sweet?  Of course with Darien suffering with a split personality complex, who knows what will happen tomorrow.  Let me know what you think!  If you've been keeping up with the story, you might as well leave a review too, right?  Just click the "Go" button, and there you go.


	14. We Can't Be Friends

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I DO own this computer. Sorry it took so long to get this part out. Writing a story is harder than it looks. Please forgive me for anything you don't like.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_We Can't Be Friends_

The hairs on the back of Serena's neck stood up as she felt someone staring at her. She knew who it was too. Attempting to ignore the sensation, she continued with her work until her stalker finally decided to approach her, or at least until she couldn't take it anymore.

Impatience won out.

"What?" she demanded, turning to look into bemused eyes. "I know you want to know something, so you might as well get it over with. We both have work to do you know?"

The man chuckled. "If you're sure I'm not bothering you."

"Well of course you're bothering me, but if it would get you to move on any faster, then tell me what you want. What is it?"

No answer or question was forthcoming. A few moments went by, and Serena, sighing, went back to her sketch. "What happened last night?" he asked finally.

"Oh, God! I knew you were going to ask me that. You're really nosy, you know that Motoki?" She rolled her eyes and caught a few stares of those straining to hear the conversation. Then she realized something. "How'd you know he was there anyway? And you can't say that you already talked to him, because then you'd already know about the situation." She narrowed her eyes as Motoki blushed and looked away. "What's going on, Motoki?"

"What makes you think anything is going on? You're too suspicious." He moved away a little bit, still avoiding looking directly in her eyes.

"Motoki," she called out warningly. She remembered the prying eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him somewhere a little more private. "Now tell me."

"Alright, alright. Must you be so rough?" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"That didn't hurt, and you know it. Stop avoiding the issue."

"I suggested he go over, ok?" Motoki answered as he examined his arm.

"Why?"

"Because I think you two need resolve your issues," he looked directly into Serena's eyes. "Fast."

"I realize that, but why at my apartment? Couldn't you think of a place that's a little more...more..."

"Public?" he suggested.

"Not public really. It's not like we're going to hurt each other and need people around to make us remember our places."

"You forget that I walked into his office the other day. If you two weren't close to coming to blows, then I don't want to be around when that day finally comes. Or was it something else I was seeing?" he hinted.

Serena uncomfortably shifted her weight. Avoiding that particular topic, she answered, "I promised Rei I wouldn't kill him."

"Couldn't you two try to be friends? Darien's really a nice person."

"Argh!" she waved him off. "Why do people keep saying that? Can't we just say that he gets on my nerves, I get on his and just let life continue? We agree to disagree."

"It's not that simple." He leaned against the wall. "Not only do you two work together, but now he turns out to be your roommate's brother."

She turned an incredulous look at him. "I know! What kind of sick joke is that?"

Motoki laughed. "Seriously," he sobered a little, "I heard that you two got along last night."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "If you knew that already, then why are we having this discussion?"

"I just want to hear your side of it."

Serena sighed. "Before or after the movie."

"After. I figured he'd be stupid before the movie, but wouldn't have the sense to leave."

"You're right. It was fine until he opened his big, fat, obnoxious, egotistical baka mouth and said something stupid as usual."

"So you're saying you had a good time." Motoki ignored the latter part.

"If you could call that a good time. I ignored his presence for a while, and then we tried to make conversation. That's when things seemed to be improving. But goes comes up, must come down, and I refuse to be pushed around. That yo-yo baka."

Motoki sighed. Darien was such an idiot. What was his problem? "Well, that's all I wanted to know about that."

"You mean there's something else?"

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back to your workstation to discuss your next assignment, which you'll have to start right away. I think you'll enjoy it."

Motoki re-entered Darien's office only to stop abruptly because of Darien's dark expression. He almost went out the way he came.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Motoki asked him.

Darien's scowled deepened. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shuffled some papers on his desk.

"You're upset because you saw me put my arm around her, aren't you?" Darien just turned away. "Darien, you either like her or you hate her." Motoki made himself comfortable in one of the leather chairs stationed in his friend's office. Some people just had all the perks. "You can't have it both ways. Make up your mind, before someone takes that choice away from you permanently. Then where will you be?"

"It's hard, Motoki."

"Actually, it's simpler than you think. The question is why do you think it's so hard?"

"Because I'm confused."

"About?" Motoki prompted.

"She really does frustrate me. But I don't know if that's frustration from her attitude or what, and at other times, I find that same attitude adorable. And I just...react."

"Meaning you bite back." Darien nodded. "Well from what you told me, last night you got along."

"What did she say?" Darien asked anxiously, remembering the mission he sent Motoki on.

"Serena? Oh, she hates you." Darien seemed to wilt. "I'm kidding, man. She's just really annoyed with you. She's probably just as confused as you are."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Because of the way you act around her." Motoki could tell that Darien didn't understand a word he was saying. He sighed. Darien was supposed to be a smart guy. "If someone was fighting with you one minute, then friendly the next, what would you think?"

Darien thought about it. "I don't know. I wouldn't know what to think."

"Exactly. Serena's already wary around you, and now you've just thrown in a new complication."

"I just don't know how to act around her, Motoki."

Motoki sighed again, then grinned, "I tried to told ya, but you just didn't want to heard me."

"What?"

"Serena said that to me once. It means that you're not just hearing the good advice people are trying to give you. You're too stubborn."

"Motoki?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my office."

"Hey, don't get upset just because I understand the solutions to your problems and you don't."

"I'll figure something out."

"Sure you will, but in the meantime what will you do? Go on as usual?"

"What other way is there?" Then Darien grinned as he thought of something. "Besides, it's fun."

"You won't think so when you realize you went too far and Serena does something you'll regret."

"A little thing like her?" He laughed. "What could she possibly do to me?"

"Don't underestimate women, Darien. They are capable of many things. Especially a woman like Serena."

"She said something along similar lines last night."

"I'd consider that a warning from her if I were you."

"Yes, Darien?" she asked when his shadow appeared.

"You actually used my name!" he said surprised.

She turned to look at him. "That's your name isn't it? Knowing how you feel about those petnames, as you call them, I figured your name was more appropriate. Don't you?"

"Actually I liked them."

She looked at him confused then a gleam appeared in her eyes. "Alright. What do you need, _baka?_"

Darien winced and quickly looked around the department. "You were right the first time, let's just keep it at Darien. I need some notes that Motoki left at your desk. I assume he told you of the new project that Ito-san proposed?"

"Yeah, it sounds exciting." She handed him the stack she meant to deliver to Motoki later.

"The team hasn't officially been assigned to work on it yet because it's still in the talking stages. But everyone will know something soon."

'Shows what you know,' Serena thought smugly, 'I'm already part of the team.' "How many do you think will make up the team?"

"Could be anywhere from ten to fifteen artists. Don't get your hopes up in being part of that, Serena. It's no use."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"No need to get defensive. I'm just trying to warn you as a friend."

"But we aren't friends," she shook her head.

"Sure we are," he replied.

She looked at him confused. "With friends like you..." she said in English.

"Who needs enemies?" he finished. "Why do you continue to talk in English when you say some snide comment? You know that I understand you, right?"

"I know," she smiled. "But the translation comes over a little stronger if I use my own language."

"You are a puzzle to me, Serena."

"Please," she held up her hand and shook her head again, "don't try to figure me out."

"Is that a demand or a request?"

"Whatever it takes for you to go away."

"I can't do that, Serena. Where would be the fun in that?"

"Making my life a misery is not fun," she stressed.

"It is to me," he sang.

"Argh! Don't you have somewhere to be? Work to do perhaps?"

He leaned on her drafting desk. "Nothing that can't wait. Don't you want to talk some more?"

"Not especially," She tried shoving him off her desk. "Get off my papers, you'll smear something." He complied.

"Then you could just do it over," he rifled through her drawings.

"I'll make _you_ do it over if you mess anything up."

"But I'm the supervisor."

"So go supervise something!"

He laughed. "Alright, I'll move," he conceded and stood up straight again, but rested against the edge of the desk. "What are you working on?"

"I didn't mean for you to supervise me."

"One perk of this position is that I can use my job title at my discretion."

Serena realized he was right and had no answer, except, "I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual." That certainly wasn't a lie. What he felt for Serena went far beyond merely liking her. Motoki was right, it _was_ simple.

"We've discussed this before."

"And came to no useful solution. So what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I already suggested that we just leave each other alone."

"And I pointed out that that's impossible. Try again."

"Oh, I don't know. You're such an irritating person, I can't think when I'm around you."

"Aww! I knew you loved me, Serena." She scoffed. "How about we try to get along for the sake of our friends and my sister?"

"Again?"

"Third time's a charm right?"

"I don't believe in that. My motto is three strikes and you're out."

"Meaning you'll lower yourself to give me another chance?" he asked wryly.

"Frankly, you ran out of chances a LONG time ago."

"But I didn't know you then," he cried.

"Shh! Keep it down, would ya?" She looked around and sure enough the whole department's eyes were on them. A few actually had the audacity to smile and wave at her. Akira made sure Darien wasn't looking and held up a sign saying, "How's the tension?" Serena blushed remembering what tension he meant.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good," said Darien. He saw Serena look quickly away from somewhere behind him and turned to see what unnerved her. Everyone scrambled back to work.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't," he answered.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Attribute it as being part of my supervisory skills."

She sighed. "Ugh, fine. Now will you leave?"

"I'm not done supervising you."

"You know, I've never seen you around any else's desk as much as you're around mine."

"That's because I feel I need to keep an eye on you."

"Don't know why. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really."

"Fine, keep your opinion to yourself then."

"I intend to," he said.

"I don't care!"

They glared at each other then laughed at their childishness. Serena sobered quickly when she realized she was laughing with her greatest enemy.

"So what'd you do after I left last night?" he asked.

"What?" What was he up to? Darien repeated the question. "Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just want to know what kind of person is living with my sister, that's all."

"Why? You think I'll harm her or something?" she asked.

"I never know when you're involved."

"In case you didn't know, or you've forgotten, we've been roommates way before you ever found out, and Rei's been doing just fine."

"That's for me to determine," he said.

"Why? She's a grown woman who's been living on her own since she was eighteen. She has her own life."

"But as her older brother, it's my job to look out for her. Watch out for her and protect her."

"And that's commendable," Serena answered, "but you don't want to smother her do you? Quit keeping tabs."

"How I deal with my sister is my business, Serena."

"Then don't try to involve me."

"Who's involving you?"

"You are when you asked what I did after you left. That's an invasion of privacy."

"Then all you had to say was to mind my own business."

"Ok. Darien, mind your own business."

"Ah, Serena, Serena. Such a puzzle." He pushed off the desk and went along purposefully supervising the other artists in the studio.

"Hey, Rena," Rei called, "how was your day?"

"I don't like your brother," Serena answered. She took off her shoes and sat her things on a nearby table.

"Well that's an improvement."

"What? What do you mean?" She walked into the kitchen to see Rei making something.

"Well before, it was 'I hate your brother,' or 'that baka!' followed by a slamming of whatever room's door."

"Have I really been that bad?"

"Worse."

"I'm sorry. But it's all that baka's fault! You know I'm really a nice person, don't you Rei?"

"I know. And you're right, Darien's partly to blame."

"Partly?!" Serena demanded.

"It takes two to tango."

"Whatever. What are you making?" she looked around at all the ingredients that Rei had set out. Whatever she was making was going to be sweet.

"Cookies!"

"Ooh! What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip!"

"My favorite. Why the sudden urge to bake?"

"I don't know. I just needed a break from my designs I guess. You know since I started my own line, I get to set my own schedule."

"And so you decide to go domestic?"

"Hey, if you're going to complain, then you don't have to eat any."

"No, no. I must support the cause. When will they be ready?"

"The first batch has a little more to go."

Serena tasted a little batter. "So what else did you do today?"

"What else? Work. The designs are all there in the studio."

"Can I see?"

"Help yourself."

Serena quickly ran to their makeshift art studio and found the sketches Rei was working with. "Rei! These are awesome!"

"Thanks! I figured I'd focus on a fairytale theme, since my dream of having my own line is coming true."

Serena continued to sift through the designs. "A fairytale theme? Yeah. I can see that. Any particular story?"

"Not really. Just wearable fantasy."

"Are you planning to do a show?"

"I think so. It was fun being a part of it instead of being just a fitter."

"I bet. Thought of a name for it yet?"

"The show?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. All fashion shows have a name attached to them, don't they."

"Usually. Well, I could go with the normal name, Chiba Rei, or just _REI!_" She gestured as if her name was all the pizzazz needed. "Personally I like those two."

Serena laughed, "I'm sure you do."

"Or," Rei continued, "I could do something a little different like, Once Upon a Time or something like that."

"Once Upon a Time," Serena mused, "I like that."

"I figured you would," Rei smiled, putting more batter on the cookie sheet.

"You could always combine something some sort of way."

Rei turned to look at Serena. "Now there's a thought. Rei Chiba presents Once Upon a Time. What do you think?"

"I like it!"

"Me too. But I'll think of it more. What do you think the public and all those critics will think?" she asked nervously.

"With designs like these, they'll have to love them."

"You sure?"

"Positive. And I'm not saying this as your friend and roommate but as an artist. These designs are not only practical and wearable, but they're fun. I especially like the evening wear." She held up one sketch of a gown with an empire waistline and golden designs at the bodice. "What is this? A wedding gown?"

Rei looked over to see what Serena was talking about. "It could be."

"What do you mean it could be? You designed it."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean that it could be used as a wedding gown or just as a regular evening gown."

"Ooh, and the designer's creations are versatile too."

"I'm a girl of many talents."

"It's settled. I want this one to be my wedding gown. No one else can have it, I want exclusive rights."

"Possessive."

"I'm serious, Rei! I love this gown! Can I have it for my wedding gown, please? Pretty please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Oh, alright! Sheesh, just to shut you up. But I'm still adding it to the show if I have one."

"Go ahead, as long as no one else wants it. Oh," she sighed, "I'm so happy now."

"And just who is it that you're going to marry?" Serena didn't answer. "Serenity Rebecca Ann Carroll, IX! Is there a guy you haven't told me about?"

"Of course not! I don't have time for guys anyway."

"Uh huh. Sure. Why the sudden interest in acquiring a wedding gown then?"

"Can't a girl dream? Besides, a gown this fabulous only comes along once in a lifetime. It was love at first sight," she sighed looking at the sketch again. "I can't wait to see what it looks like in real life and not just on paper. Which one is your favorite?"

"I like them all," replied Rei.

"I know you do, but you must have a favorite."

Rei smiled. "Ok, I like that red gown."

Serena flipped back to the image. "Oh, I like this one too. It complements the white one. Wait a minute," she quickly looked through all the gowns. A rainbow of color. "They all complement the white gown."

"I did that on purpose. The white gown represents the royalty and the surrounding colors are it's court."

"Too cool," Serena breathed in awe. Then she squealed. "That means I'm royalty!" she jumped up and down.

"Whatever," Rei laughed.

"You know, my friends in L.A. would look really good in these gowns. That's my artist's eye talking of course, but I really do think they'd look good."

"The friends you told me about?"

"Yeah. I wish you could meet them. You'd really fit in with the crew. Now that my email's back online, I've been telling them and my family all about life in Tokyo."

"And what do they think?"

"They're just happy that I'm happy."

"Guess you haven't told them about my baka brother?"

"I didn't want to ruin a good thing. Anyway, I have work to do. Motoki gave me a new assignment and I have to use myself as the model for body shape." Twenty minutes later, she stood before the mirror looking at the finished product for the character she was assigned.

ding dong

"Will you get that, Rena?" Rei called from the kitchen. "I'm about to take another batch out."

"Sure thing." She opened the door and groaned. "What are you doing here? Weren't you just here last night?"

Darien took one look at her and burst out in laughter.

* * *

What's so funny? Boys are so dumb! Well, what did you think about this one? Please review. Just click the "GO" button & drop me a line! Oh, and I promise the next part won't take so long!


	15. Turning Point

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I have rights to this story. So there!!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Turning Point _

"Who is it, Rena?" Rei called.

"It's your baka brother Darien. What do you want?" she asked hiding behind the door.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Serena?

"Not if I can help it."

Rei came out then. "Darien? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you two keep asking me that every time I drop by? I'm starting to think I'm not welcomed."

"That's because you're not," Serena promptly answered.

"Of course you're welcomed," Rei said at the same time. "Come on in." Serena grudgingly opened the door wider to let the tall man in.

"Something smells good, what is that?"

"Cookies!"

"Who baked?" he asked.

"Me!" Rei answered.

Darien raised an eyebrow at Serena. "What?" she asked. "I know you have a comment on how glad you are that I wasn't the one baking. Then the entire building would've burned down, right?"

"Now did I say anything?"

Serena scoffed, "You didn't have to."

He continued to eye her and Rei started to giggle.

"What?" Serena repeated. She was starting to get annoyed. And the baka has been here less than a minute.

"What are you supposed to be Odango Atama?" Darien laughed.

"Odangoatama?" Serena repeated. That wasn't in her Japanese lessons. Although atama meant head, and odango was dumpling. Unless odangoatama wasn't just one word he had just called her, _"Dumpling Head!?_" she screeched she screeched in English.

"Or maybe I should say Meatball Head," he chuckled. He picked up a lock of her golden hair. "With those meatballs, this must be the spaghetti." Serena jerked her head away from Darien's touch, resulting in the long streamers sliding through his hands. He gasped from the sensation. 'So silky,' he thought.

Serena didn't hear. "For your information," she went on, "I put my hair like this for work."

"For work?" he questioned. "What character are you supposed to be?"

"A new one," she responded.

"The only series to get a new character designs is for--" his eyes widened, "No."

Serena looked triumphant. "Yes!"

"But the team to work on that series hasn't been assigned yet."

"Apparently they have. Where were you? Didn't get the memo, huh?"

"How'd you find out?"

"Motoki, of course. Ito-sensei appointed me as one of the designers for the main character. If she likes it, then I become that character's artist." She turned to Rei. "Ito-sensei is doing something a little different this time. She's allowing her studio's artists to draw from her main concept and with her support, this may become a new manga."

"Cool," Rei responded.

"But why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because you, Darien-baka, automatically assumed that I wasn't worthy to be counted. Do you know, Rei, that he had the audacity to say I shouldn't get my hopes up for being part of this project?"

"Why would you say that, Darien?" Rei questioned.

"Because she's new! People usually work their way from the bottom, up."

"That's just proves how talented I am," Serena said jokingly, but smiling smugly.

"Yeah, you must have a talent for sucking up," he muttered, turning away. He was more than a little peeved at not knowing the project was in progress, with Serena on the team no less. How could he have not known that? Of course he soon remembered that he went out for a meeting Ito-san had scheduled with one of her backers. The memo was probably sitting on his desk right at that moment.

Her expression darkened. "Why do you always have to ruin a good moment? You just have to assume the worst, don't you? Can't just accept that I'm doing a good job and that Ito-sensei appreciates whatever talent I have?"

Darien had the good sense to look chagrined but soon ruined it at usual. "But you make it so easy, Serena," he grinned.

Serena was beyond irritated. She slanted a look to Rei, who nodded, and with that she calmly walked right up to Darien, to one look at his stupid grin and her fist, which had been balled during his thoughtless rant, connected solidly with his left jaw.

Darien, who hadn't expected the sudden attack, flew back and tumbled into the couch. He looked up at Serena in shock. "Ahh!" His hand touched his jaw. He winced at the pain. "What the--? Are you _crazy?!_"

Serena breathed deeply and ignored the fallen man. She grinned at Rei. "Whoo!" she breathed, "Do I ever feel better. That's excellent therapy, Rei. I highly recommend you try it." Rei didn't know what to say. She was too surprised that Serena had actually floored her brother.

"What'd you hit me for?!" Darien roared.

Serena looked at him innocently before she replied. "You said I should look into anger management therapy. Well I just did." She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cookie and came back to sit next to where Darien was sprawled. "Mmm! These are great, Rei. My absolute favorite. You two better get some before they're all gone."

Rei couldn't take it anymore. She burst out in laughter. Soon, Serena joined her. The situation was too absurd. Darien, who still held a hand to his jaw, didn't know what to think. First his feisty blond-headed lady, who he loved to hate and hated to love, slugged him with an excellent right hook, and now she and his sister were laughing hysterically. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have come here today. He scowled, but that faded into a smile as he listened to her chiming laughter, though he tried to hide it. "If you two are quite finished," he tried to calm them down, "there's a man in pain here."

Serena, who had calmed a little, hopped up and fixed him an ice bag. Darien automatically stiffened when she got close to him. "Aww, does it hurt much?" She patted his cheek where a bruise was already forming and he winced. "I'm sorry," she kissed the tender area, "but you were asking for it." She tossed them the ice bag. She turned to Rei again. Seeing her incredulous look, Serena turned her attention fully to Rei. "What? I told you it relieved tension." She lounged next to a still silent Darien. "I feel totally relaxed now."

Rei just shook her head and looked at Darien. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" he asked more than a little dazed.

"How hard did you hit him?"

Darien's wits finally returned to him. "She _kissed_ me!" his voice had become husky from that little peck. 'What would happen if she had properly kissed me?' he wondered. 'Or if--' he couldn't complete the thought. He had too much to think and dream about already.

"Serena just knocked you flat on your back and all you can say is that she KISSED you?" said Rei.

"She kissed me," he repeated.

"Was it really so horrible?" Serena asked quietly.

"What?" he asked. He looked at Rei and Serena back and forth. Eventually, the two girls started giggling at his stupor.

"Ok," said Rei, "back to the original topic. Why are you here Darien?"

He numbly held up something in his hand. "This," he mumbled.

"Ooh! Star Wars!" cried Serena.

"Another fan?" asked Rei. She and her brother certainly were.

"Definitely, it's a classic. Which one is this?"

"It's the trilogy," replied Rei when Darien still seemed like he hadn't the sense to answer.

"Pop it in," said Serena, getting up. "I'll grab the cookies. Should we have popcorn? What do you want to drink, Rei?"

"Root beer," she answered. "Yeah, let's have popcorn too. I'm glad it's the weekend. I feel this is going to be a long night."

"Darien-baka? What do you want?" Serena asked.

Darien was staring off into space. Rei smacked him. "_Darien!_ Rena's talking to you. What do you want to drink?"

"What? Oh, the same," he answered.

"What's with you? Rena must've knocked something loose."

He turned to Rei. "She kissed me," he whispered.

"And?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Besides, it was only on the cheek." She placed the ice back on his jaw. "Put that ice pack back on there. You're acting like she has a disease or something." She put the movie in and settled herself on the sofa.

Serena bounced back in with the all the snacks and settled in the only spot available on the sofa--beside Darien. She may have felt in more charity with him since doing what she had been wanting to do ever since she met him, but that didn't mean she liked him. She sighed, 'We need to get more furniture,' she thought. "Is the movie in?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"Great! Who's got the remote?"

Two and a half hours into the mini-marathon, Rei was suddenly struck by inspiration and took herself off to the studio to design before the creation escaped her. She had yet to return, and knowing her, she'd probably be in there for the night.

Serena kept shifting in the seat, trying to get comfortable. It was hard when the space on the sofa was occupied and she really wanted to stretch out. She was just about to resort to lying down on the floor when Darien spoke up. "You can stretch out if you want."

"Huh?"

"Your feet," he picked up her legs and swung them across his lap. "There. Is that better?"

Serena tensed from the unexpected contact. "Yeah," she answered.

"Liar," he said. "You won't get too comfortable if you stay rigid like that. Relax." He started massaging her feet, and when she made to move, he held on to her firmly.

"I'm...I'm fine," she stammered, "really." Ooh, that felt good.

"You have a lot of tension, Serena. Even in your feet," he grinned when she gasped at a particularly sensitive spot. "Have things really been that bad between us?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

"Me too. And I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Forget about it, I probably deserved it."

"Yeah, you did," she grinned, "but that doesn't mean I should've followed the impulse."

"I know how hard it is to resist impulses," he said thinking about how often he wanted to take her in his arms. "Believe me."

"So you're not mad?"

"At you knocking me flat?"

"Yeah," she looked at him nervously.

"I was at first. Or was that shock?" he smiled. "Why? Think I'll retaliate?" he asked darkly. His hand tightened on her foot.

Serena tried to disengage herself from him again, but he wouldn't allow it. "I don't know what you'll do." She raised her chin a notch. "But I'll be ready for anything you'll try."

"Don't worry," he laughed. She was such a hellcat. Too adorable. "I won't try anything next time. You and Motoki were right."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I shouldn't underestimate any woman. Especially you."

"Motoki said that?"

Darien nodded. "He warned me many times that you wanted to pound me into the ground."

"He was right."

Darien went on. "He said if I pushed you too far, that one of these days you'd end up doing some serious damage."

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"No, you didn't. Hard enough though." He flexed his jaw.

"The bruise probably won't even be there by Monday morning."

"Probably not, thankfully."

"You're sure you're not upset?"

"Relax, Serena. It's only my pride that's hurt. I got beat up by a girl!" he said in mock whine.

Serena giggled at his antics. "As long as you're not mad and don't try anything at work, your secret's safe with me."

"I'm not that cruel. Besides, it's after hours. What you do in your own home doesn't have any effect on what goes on at the studio. That was quite a right hook you got there," he added as he gingerly touched his jaw.

"Thanks," she grinned, "my older brother taught me a few things."

"And you probably bested him at certain activities, right?"

"Of course."

"It was the same with me and Rei. You teach her something, and then she ends up exceeding your skills."

"That's because girls rock," she laughed.

"Is that it?" he chuckled. "Well now everything makes since." He smiled and looked back at the t.v., and they watched in silence for another twenty minutes as he absently rubbed her feet, no longer a massage. "Do you think we have the chance to be friends? True friends?" he asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I don't know," she answered and finally took her legs off of him. "You don't think it's too late?"

Darien looked at her. "I hope not. I've watched how you deal with the people at Ito-san's and how you're with my sister. You're a good person, and you have a big heart. You're one I'd be honored to count as one of my friends."

She blushed at the compliment. "I can't really say that I know how you are, though I've heard that you're a loyal friend from Motoki. And Rei swears you're the best brother in the world. I think I'd like to be friends with you."

Darien felt the weight suddenly lift from his shoulders. "Good," he turned back to the movie, "but that doesn't mean I won't tease you any more. It's just to fun to give up that pleasure."

"Well, as long as you know that I give as good as I get."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he chuckled.

"Then we have an understanding. Someone's gotta keep you in line."

"I thought that was why I had Rei."

"She's going to be really busy with her new fashion line. I've been appointed to pick up the slack."

"Good. Now that that's settled and you're relaxed, shall we continue with our movie?"

Things continued this way every night for the next few weeks. Darien would always find excuses for 'dropping by' the apartment--to see Rei of course. Sometimes he'd bring a movie, take-out or would just stop in to chat. After the first couple of times, Rei remarked that she had never seen so much of her brother. He certainly never stopped by this much at her last apartment. Three or four times at the most. She slanted a considering look at Serena, but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, while the hostile feelings between Serena and Darien had decidedly cooled off at work, though they had their moments, the battle was far from over when they met at the apartment. Their bantering never became unkind nor too harsh. It helped them release the tension from the latest workload at the studio, and secretly they thrived on arguing. Whether on mundane things, stupid disputes that didn't make sense but where neither refused to give an inch, or serious fights where decisions were needed.

One evening, Serena was the one who had brought the movie. Moulin Rouge. Darien had also brought a movie, another sci-fi flick. Rei wisely decided to stay out of it.

"Who wants to see such a dopey movie, Odango Atama?" Darien said. The nickname became permanent ever since that night. Serena hated it so he used it.

"Obviously I do since I brought it home, Darien-baka!" Serena continued to blend Darien's name with her name for him. Sounded better too. "Which one do you want to see, Rei?" she called.

"I'm not in this!" Rei said from her room.

"You're not helping," Serena sang.

"It doesn't even end happily!" Darien pointed out.

"It doesn't?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Nope. She dies!"

Serena looked down at the case she held. "Well, I didn't know, I've never seen it before." Then she frowned at him. "Thanks a lot, Darien-baka! You've just ruined it for me."

"I saved you the heartache," he grinned, "now we can watch my movie."

"Sure, your movie," she said caustically. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's movie night," he answered.

"You always say that."

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"Ugh, you're so irritating."

"You keep saying that too," Darien replied.

She eyed him standing there. 'Does he seem a little more gorgeous than yesterday? This afternoon even?' she wondered.

Darien shifted from her stare. "What are you looking at?"

She blushed when she realized she was staring and hurriedly turned away. "Nothing. Uh...what'd you bring?"

Before he could show her, Rei breezed in. "I'm on my way out. Just got a phone call from the design firm. A slight emergency and I'm needed. Don't wait up," she stalked out the door.

Darien and Serena just stared after her. Now what? Rei had always served as some sort of buffer. They had never been left alone before. 'But what am I thinking?' Darien thought. 'We're adults. We can handle this.' "So. What do you have to eat?" he asked aloud.

"You mean you're staying here?"

"Why not?"

"Well," she gestured to the door, "Rei just left."

"What's your point?"

"Uh...I thought you came to see her."

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Uh...sure," she said warily.

"Well then there's no solid reason why I shouldn't be here. Besides, like I said, it's movie night. Why don't you fix us something to eat while I'll set everything up here, ok?"

Serena, only a little confused, nodded and wandered into the kitchen to search the refrigerator. She found mayonnaise, yogurt, lettuce, two pizza slices, sodas, milk, bottled water, and sandwich meat. In the pantry there was bread and chips, so she made a tray of sandwiches. She found Darien lounged on the sofa, so she put the tray on the table and started munching right away.

"Jeeze, Odango Atama. Save some for me," he grinned.

"Shut up! What did you bring?"

Darien reached for a sandwich and took a bite. "You'll see," he answered.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He took another bite. "Why not?" he chewed.

"Because it's rude," she answered, "and it grosses me out. Ew."

"You're just mad because we get to watch my movie and not yours."

"Of course I'm mad. I heard that Moulin Rouge was good and I would've been watching it if it hadn't have been for your big mouth."

"Seriously Odango, you wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"Why not?"

"Because you tend to favor the more happily ever after endings. I've seen you storm away just because you didn't like how it turned out. And you flat out refused to have anything to do with the 28th edition because of the ending."

"It was a stupid ending!" she argued.

"That's not the point. Besides, it's a manga. The tale continues somewhere down the line."

"So what you're saying is that I should be thanking you?" she said as a statement.

"Hey, feel free to thank me whenever the mood strikes," he grinned and took another bite. "Now can we get started?"

"Roll 'em," she answered.

The opening credits rolled up and Serena thought it was Star Wars again. She fondly remembered that night when they became friends, or should they be called acquaintances? Nah, they were finally friends. Really good friends, and she found that she enjoyed their time together. That is, until the title of the film appeared.

"_Spaceballs_, Darien-baka?! You've got to be kidding."

He laughed. "What? It's funny."

"It's stupid. Couldn't find a better movie?"

"I happen to like this one."

"Then your sense of humor is warped. I'm not watching this." She started to get up from the sofa.

"C'mon Serena. It's not that bad."

She sat back down to argue her point with him. "I've seen it. Once was enough, and this would be my third time."

"See? You're a fan."

"Hardly. Sure, Mel Brooks is funny the first time around, maybe the second. But sooner or later it wears off."

"I consider this one of the classics," he said.

"That's because you don't know any better. Turn it off."

"Nope."

Serena held out her hand for the remote control. "Give me the remote."

"No way."

"No?" She reached across to grab the remote from him. "Look, this is my apartment."

"Technically, you share the apartment with my sister. Even so, so what?" He tossed it in his other hand to keep it from her.

"SO the remote control is mine!" she tried grabbing it from him again. "Give it here!" she stretched across him to reach it. It was just out of reach.

Darien just laughed and held the remote higher, knowing she couldn't reach it. "You're so little, you'll never reach it."

"Argh! Darien-baka! How dare you make fun of my height!" By now she was squirming all over him trying to wrestle the remote from him. Her proximity of him went unnoticed as she focused on her goal. Only his words registered and they just strengthened her determination.

Darien, meanwhile, was having trouble keeping the game in mind. Here he was with his blue-eyed princess draped all over him and squirming no less! If this kept up, he'd just have to surrender this battle and leave the apartment completely to go home for a cold shower. Unfortunately, his brain wasn't functioning normally. Still holding the remote out of his opponent's reach, he got caught in studying Serena's features up close. He had never been so close to her before. He could feel her warm breath caressing his skin, felt where her breasts pressed up against him as she tried to attain the object of her desire. The smell of her skin was intoxicating, and the brush of her hair against his arm was ecstasy. He gasped once again from its silky texture.

Serena, on hearing the noise, paused in her endeavors and looked to see what was wrong. She then realized how close she was to him. She was actually sprawled on top of him!

Her eyes traveled from the bottom, where their torsos were pressed so tightly into one another, it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. The only way to be any closer was...Serena's cheeks flamed at where her thoughts were leading her. Her hand was pressed on his chest for balance and she felt his rapid heartbeat through his clothing. It was faster than what she thought normal. She followed the track of their bodies until she got to his mouth. Being an artist, her gaze lingered on it for further consideration. Such a smooth, sensual mouth. His lips parted slightly from her fascinated scrutiny. Serena's gaze traveled on in its exploration. The bruise she had left him with had been gone a long while now, and his skin was returned to its former perfection. She lightly brushed her fingers along where the ugly marking was and she heard his sharp intake of breath again. But before she could retreat, Darien flipped her over and pinned her down on the sofa.

* * *

WOW!!! Things are starting to heat up!! Where'd that come from? Stay tuned to find out what happens next in our favorite couple's lives. Meanwhile, let me know what you think of this latest development in a review!! Thanks!!!!


	16. Office Affairs

I sincerely apologize to all of the readers of _Ai no Manga_. I didn't mean to take so long. I want to give a big THANK YOU to all the patient reviewers. You brought me back. Hopefully you're still interested in my story and will keep on reading. In the meantime, please enjoy my little offering. Standard disclaimers apply.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Office Affairs_

Rei had made it all the way to the street before she realized that she had left her design pad and turned around to retrieve it. She opened the apartment door, and imagined she saw a blur of motion in the corner of her eye. "Hey!" she called to her brother and roommate. "I can't believe I forgot my sketchbook." She raced to her room for the pad and was on her way out again when she realized that Darien and Serena didn't tease her about her absent-mindedness, or even acknowledge her presence for that matter. She backtracked to look at them. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Rei," Darien answered. His gaze hadn't moved once from Serena's face since his sister came in.

"Yeah," agreed Serena, and avoiding Darien's stare, "we we're just talking about this stupid movie." She gestured to the movie currently playing. "You know, the usual. I'm trying to get him to turn it off."

"Huh," Rei murmured. "Just thought I'd ask," she continued, "I thought I felt some strange vibes a minute ago. I figured you two were about to argue again, or something," she called as she opened the door. "Well, I'll see you two later!"

Serena literally felt Darien's intense eyes on her. She still hadn't been able to look at him . She turned her attention back the TV after Rei walked out, and stared intensely at the screen. Feeling uncomfortable after a few moments, she jumped up, "I'm going to get something to drink." She hurried to the kitchen. "Want anything?" she yelled.

"We need to talk, Serena," Darien called out to her.

"No, we don't!" she quickly responded.

He got up to follow her in the kitchen. "Yes, Serena, we do. I--"

**ring**

"I need to get that!" Serena frantically reached to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

_"Serena?" a disembodied voice asked._

"Diana!" Serena squealed. She turned away from Darien. "Oh, my God! I've been trying to reach either you or the girls for days! Where have you been?"

_"I'm sorry, Serena. The cafe's been unusually busy these past few days. We've been catering to a few movie sets! You'll never guess who I met!!"_

"You guys are catering now? Wow! What studio?"

Darien was patiently waiting for Serena to end her phone call. He desperately needed to talk with her. On hearing Serena's end of the conversation, he guessed that she was talking to one of her friends in America.

Serena looked over at her guest. "Hold on a minute, Diana." She turned to Darien. "I'm sorry, Darien. I don't get to hear from my friends from home too often."

Although disappointed, Darien, wanting to stay on her good side, agreed. "That's fine, Serena. You talk to your friend." He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We can continue our conversation tomorrow, after work." He walked out of the kitchen. "I'll left myself out," he called to her.

Serena waited until she heard him leave. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm her racing heart, and shook off her thoughts about what took place earlier. She returned her attention back to the phone. "Hey, Diana, I'm back. So tell me what's been going on."

_"Everyone's here. Let me put you on the speaker. Say hello everyone!"_

After twenty minutes of group conversation, Serena held individual conversations with all of the girls and Luna. She found out that Mina and Malachi recently started dating. They had both been dancing around each other even when Serena was still in California. Finally fed up, Mina made the first move and told Malachi that they were going on a date. He calmly told her that he'd pick her up at her place for dinner. He took her to a nice restaurant and somehow got tickets to see a 'Dancing with the Stars' taping. She loved it!

Lita started focusing on being pastry chef, and was even now designing her wedding cake and giving tasting samples to Nicholas. He was steadily gaining weight, but Lita's food was so tasty that he didn't mind. Lita was now trying to come up with a delicious low-fat recipe that would satisfy healthy eaters but please the general masses at her wedding as well.

Amy was seeing a mysterious rich guy named Zachary who she met at the doctor's clinic. Although he met the group of friends and sometimes went out with them, no one knew too much about him. He mostly talked with Amy and Malachi. He was such a reserved person. She made Amy promise to email all of the details and a picture.

Jedi was the only one in the group single and loving it. He teased the guys every chance he got about how whooped they were. The guys were too happy in their respective relationships to take him seriously.

Diana was the biggest surprise. She met Ian Adams, a famous actor and current heartthrob of the silver screen. Diana had a huge crush on him, and even liked him before he got so famous. It was at his set that Lunar Dimensions Cafe was catering. Ian liked his order so much that he promised to drop by the cafe so see what else was on the menu. Diana graciously thanked him for the compliments, and gave him her business card. She waited until the coast was clear before excitingly doing her happy dance.

Serena caught them up with what was going on with her, excluding this evening's events. She still had to sort them out in her own mind. She talked about what Rei was doing for the night. Rei had been inducted into the group, even if by phone. She couldn't wait to meet them in person. Serena concluded the long distance conversation with Luna, and promised that, yes, she was still making her weekly phone calls to her mother, Sera Carroll. Luna's maternal instincts were sharpened when it came to the group. She knew how she would feel if Diana moved so far away, and made sure everyone was considerate of their respective parents' feelings.

Serena was extremely choked up when she hung up. While being in Tokyo was great, she had been there nearly seven months already, tonight she especially missed her family and friends. She went into her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day

Darien was irritated. And worried.

When Serena hadn't shown up on time, he assumed it was her usual tardiness. But after half an hour he was concerned. He was about to call her apartment when Motoki strolled in to inform him about Serena calling in sick.

Serena? Sick? She hadn't been sick a day since they'd met. She had to be avoiding him. What other reason could there be? Not even during their harshest fights did she skip work. She loved it too much. Was it because he--

"Hey, Darien", walked in Motoki, "did you see the memo about the meeting Ito-san's called? I wonder what she wants to talk about this time."

"It's probably about the progress of the new manga. I heard she was really pleased with what the department is doing."

"Hopefully we'll receive nothing but commendation. Anyway, anything new happened last night at Rei and Serena's?"

Darien was quiet a few moments. He had thought of nothing else after he returned home. He was really hoping to see Serena today. Maybe take her to lunch to discuss the night before. He looked up at his best friend and sighed. "It's a long story, Motoki."

Motoki took a good look at Darien. "Wow," he said, "I sure could use a break," said Motoki as he stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go to the lounge for some coffee and talk."

* * *

"You haven't talked to her yet?"

"I haven't had the chance," Darien answered. "She's avoiding me, Motoki. It's been almost a week since that night, and I can't get her alone. I've been over to the girls' apartment a few times and there's no answer. Rei's harder to contact these days now that she's got her own fashion line, and I'm pretty sure that Serena is screening my phone calls. I've left messages on the machine, and you know how I feel about those things," Darien shook his head.

Motoki thought for a minute. "Maybe you should call her in here," he suggested.

"I was really hoping to avoid bringing this up at work. Besides, Serena's making sure that she's constantly surrounded by people."

"Try ambushing her after work. She has to leave the building sometime."

Darien looked through his office window at the object of their conversation. As if she felt is gaze, Serena looked up and quickly away.

* * *

Friday

Serena knew he was plotting something. So far, she had been able to avoid talking to him. She just wasn't ready. She hadn't told anyone what happened that night either. Motoki knew, though. He always knew. Any moment now he was going to confront her about the whole avoidance issue. But not today!

"Hey, Yoshimi?"

"Yeah, Rena?"

"I'm gonna leave a little early today." Serena was hurriedly straightening her workstation while keeping an eye out for Motoki, who had stepped out. Darien had to unexpectedly fill in for a meeting across town. Perfect timing. "Rei caught a bug and now I'm not feeling too good either." Not quite a lie.

"Are you alright? I noticed you haven't been yourself all week. You even missed Monday. Have you been to the doctor?"

"No, I'm sure it's not that serious," Serena assured her friend. "I'm just going to go home and rest." She picked up her things and walked to Yoshimi's workstation. "Will you let Motoki know? I don't see him around."

"Sure," said Yoshimi. She squeezed Serena's hand. "Call me if you need anything."

Serena smirked, "Oh, don't worry about me; I don't want to interrupt any plans you might have over the weekend."

Yoshimi blushed and looked around the studio before meeting Serena's eyes and smiling shyly. "Your health is more important," she said to her. "Seriously, let me know if you or Rei need anything."

"I will. Hopefully I'll see you Monday. Have fun, Yoshimi."

* * *

Darien got back at the studios an hour before the workday ended. He automatically turned his attention towards Serena's workstation and saw she wasn't there. He walked to Motoki's office.

"Hey, man," Motoki greeted him. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine. Have you seen Serena?"

"Yoshimi said she wasn't feeling well, so she went home early."

Darien shook his head, "I don't believe that girl," Darien laughed grimly.

"Why not?" questioned Motoki, "Sure Yoshimi stretches the truth a bit, but just as a joke."

"I'm not talking about Yoshimi!" Darien stated. "I mean Serena." He softly kicked a chair leg by the desk. "C'mon! Do you think she's really sick or was that an excuse to avoid me again?" He left Motoki's office and walked inside of his.

Motoki followed him and considered this. "I'm sorry, Dare. Maybe I should've tried talking to her or something."

"Don't worry about it, Motoki. It's my problem."

"What are you going to do?"

Darien opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folder. "I'm gonna settle this." He turned off his computer and grabbed his keys.

"You're leaving now?!"

"Serena knows when the workday ends. If I don't go now, she'll disappear again."

Motoki eyed the folder, and directed Darien's attention to it. "What's that?"

Darien considered what he had in his possession. "My future."

* * *

The loud banging on the front door disturbed her much needed soothing bubble bath. Grumbling her annoyance, she reluctantly made herself decent in a slinky bath kimono. The pounding on the door continued. "Hold your horses, would ya! I'm coming!" she shouted. The pounding continued even as she unlocked the locks and pulled the door open. "Darien?!"

Darien frantically pushed her out of his way and sped into the apartment. "I love Serena!" he exclaimed.

Rei was confused. "What?"

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and started pacing, but repeated "I love Serena."

His sister walked over to him and stopped him in his tracks. "Hey," she said softly, "calm down and talk to me." She walked him to the sofa, sat down and patted the seat beside her.

Darien hesitated, his thoughts focused only on the issue at hand. He glanced in Rei's direction, and did a double take. "You look awful," he stated.

"Really? Thanks, I try," she said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been better," she answered. Darien reached out and felt her forehead. She loved these brotherly moments of affection. Too bad she was feeling too miserable to appreciate it. "Didn't Serena tell you I was sick?"

"I haven't talked to Serena much lately. Why didn't you call me? Do you need anything?"

"It's just a bug, Darien, don't worry," Rei assured him. "Besides, Serena checked in and she's picking up some things for me. Now tell me what's going on between you two." She grabbed a blanket resting nearby and snuggled in the corner of the sofa.

"Comfortable?" he asked jokingly.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled. "Now tell me a story."

Darien stretched out across from her and unseeingly focused on an object across the room. "It started last year--"

"Last year?!"

Annoyed, he looked at Rei. "You want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry," she shrugged. "But before you continue, you should know that every good story starts with 'Once upon a time...'

Darien threw a pillow at her. "Once upon a time," he humored her, "or last year as normal people call it, there was a town called Los Angeles. The hero, that's me, went on a business trip to talk with a company about one of Ito-san's creations."

"I remember that."

"The day I came back, I was at the airport, waiting for my flight to be called. I had been there all day, and I was so bored. I remember being upset because the plane was delayed. To get my mind off of it, I started to watch the people who were coming and going. I guess a plane had just landed, because a whole flood of people came through the gate." He shook his head at the memory and smiled softly, "they all disappeared when I saw her. Serena." He sat up and faced his sister, "I've never felt anything like it before, Rei. My chest felt tight and I couldn't breathe," he put his hand on his chest. "I wanted to introduce myself to her, but I couldn't move. Our eyes met and she smiled and I...," he paused to glare at his sister, "if you tell Motoki, or _anyone_ this-- No! Don't even bring this up, Rei," he grabbed her arm.

Rei was startled. "What? What happened?"

Darien's eyes never left his sister's. "Just promise you won't mention this. My rep can't take it."

"Fine! Okay! I promise," she rolled her eyes and shook Darien's hand off. "Just tell me what happened."

He lounged again and continued. "She was just so beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled. "I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. And when she smiled, I blushed. I just know it."

"You?" Rei snorted, which turned into a cough attack. "I wished I had seen that," she laughed once she recovered. "Mr. Calm and Collected." Darien looked around for another pillow to throw at her.

"Anyway, the flight attendant called my attention away and when I looked back, she was gone."

"So obviously you didn't get to meet her then."

"Correct."

"Well, why didn't do anything when you found out she was working for you, you fool?"

"You know me."

"I _do_ know you, Darien, and that's why I don't understand." She sat up to confront her brother. "You say you've liked Serena all this time, but you have to admit you've treated her like crap for months. I just don't get it. That wasn't you, and now I'm really confused." She threw the pillow back at him. "My head already hurts, doofus."

Darien raised a single brow. "Did you just call me a 'doofus'?" he smirked.

"Shut up, I'm sick," she sniffed. They sat in comfortable silence as she considered her brother's unusual behavior towards her friend. "Maybe you didn't know how to act around her," Rei mused.

"That's true enough; I didn't."

She eyed Darien, "But that's still no excuse." She reached out for the box of tissues and took a couple out. She thought about her brother and her friend hooking up and was actually happy with it. If only she knew Serena's thoughts about him. She'd have to find out. "Man, something must be in the water at Ito-san's studio, first Yoshimi and Akira, now you and Serena. You almost messed up your chances with her, you know."

Darien sat up excitedly. "You think I have a shot?" he asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that," Rei denied. "Serena's a pretty forgiving person, and you guys have been becoming friends lately." Darien smiled and agreed. "I don't know how she feels towards you. She's been close-mouthed lately where you're concerned. I should've picked up on that." She groaned in frustration and balled up her tissue. "What I don't understand," she continued, "is why I didn't see this coming!"

"You've been busy, Rei," he answered.

"I know, but you're my brother and she's my friend and she lives here!" she cried out.

"There was no way you could tell, especially with the way I acted when I first met her," he sighed, thinking about those first few months. It seemed like yesterday. Something Rei just said caught his attention. "Yoshimi and Akira?"

"Yeah," Rei smirked.

"When did that happen? And how did _you_ find out?"

"They've been seeing each other for about a month now, and I know because Yoshimi told me. She and Akira have been keeping it under wraps for some reason," she shrugged. "Turns out yours isn't the only office affair going on."

"You got that right," he muttered. He sat back and closed his eyes.

Rei watched Darien get lost in his thoughts. She studied his features and noticed very faint dark circles under his eyes. "Darien?" she questioned, "what aren't you telling me?"

He considered how much to tell her. Sure he had told Motoki about that night, but Motoki was his best friend and Rei was his sister. It was different. Not only that, but she was also his love interest's roommate and close friend. Darien considered all the alternatives and decided to risk telling her. He desperately needed a woman's point of view.

* * *

Please review this latest chapter. Am I on the right track?


End file.
